Secrets II: The opened chapter
by Evolution In The Dark
Summary: Lydia's epic return to the Netherworld. The 'Ghost with the most' and a depressed figure of ghostly royalty are the first on her list.
1. Days in passing

**Monday**

After dinner

Olivia, Bobby, Cassie, and Melanie stayed for the family meeting with Lydia.

"The time has come for me to tell about our vacation destination…"Lydia looked to Melanie. "drum roll please."

Melanie tapped on the table playfully.

"Winter Raven, Connecticut." Lydia announced, and the kids didn't seem to thrilled.

Bobby formed a odd look. "Where the hell is that ?"

"It's a Hic' Town" Melanie informed.

Cassie chuckled. "Cow Town...nice...ya'll can go, I'm stayin' here."

Bobby shot a look over to Cassie "Oh no, you're comin' too….I'm not sufferin' in some Hic Town without takin' you down with me."

"It can't be _that _bad…" Melanie intervened with a excited smile. "we can milk cows, it'll be fun."

"Please…" Lydia moaned sadly. "Look, Winter Raven is an important destination, I have a little history there that I would like to share with you guys"

Olivia gazes above her laptop screen "Mother, I am reading the Winter Raven, Connecticut website and there seems to be nothing there." then tilted the screen for her mother to look at. "The only history expected is utter boredom, mental despair, and how you managed it all without a lead to suicide. What on earth could you possibly show us there ?"

"Trust me." Lydia replied.

Olivia raised a brow, then returned the laptop screen to its upright position, and began typing.

"Don't forget, my vacation time doesn't start until Wednesday." Bobby informed. "Hey mom, since everybody else has errands, why you stop by headquarters so we can meet up for lunch...Whaddaya say ?"

"That sounds great Bobby…" Lydia smiled.

After the family meeting, Melanie helped Lydia wash the dishes as Olivia continued studying, while Bobby and Cassie snuggle up, watching T.V.

Melanie gazed over to Lydia with the most bright wide smile "Guess what, guess what….guess what !"

"What are you so excited about ?" Lydia giggled at her silliness.

"My daddy's taking me to the carnival in Time Square tomorrow." Melanie replied. "I'm going to meet up with you guys Wednesday morning to start our vacation before daddy flies off to Tokyo. I asked him to buy me a kimono, and he said yes…isn't that so awesome ?"

Lydia became curious to ask. "Melanie, why didn't you want to go to Tokyo ?"

"I love being with you guys, besides….Daddy never takes me on business trips, so I would've been all alone anyway" She replied, then a concerned sadness fell in her voice "Did you change your mind about me going with you guys ?"

"No, of course not, I want you to come…but why doesn't he ever take you ?"

Melanie smiled again. "Daddy says…." mocking a male voice to portray her dad "Children ruin business relationships." added by a swing of a finger. "No business, no money. No money means no getting things for my sweet little princess" she ended with a joyful smile, then spoke in her normal voice "Daddy is so smart."

Lydia showed a small smile, in not wanting to discourage Melanie, even though she though her father is a complete idiot. "Thank you for helping with the dishes."

"You're welcome Ms. Lydia." She smiled and went off for bed.

**Tuesday**

_**Lydia's POV **_

I leave the apartment to catch the subway. I like New York, but I hate riding the subway. Ah…the Metrorail, it routes straight to Ghostbuster Headquarters. While riding the train, I run into the usual crowd of weirdo's…I smacked a guys hand away from toughing my thigh, then some guy begged everyone including me for money, and to top it all off, some spike head lady flirted with me. Yep…I like New York, just not the subway; next time…I'm taking a cab.

Lydia arrived at the Ghostbusters HQ. She looked throughout the main lobby… it no one was there, but called out just to make sure. "Hello, hello….anyone here ?….Hello ?"

A female voice echoed in response from the basement "Ok…wait just a moment please, I'm coming up"

'_It must be Janine.' _Lydia thought.

The sound of footsteps grew as they climbed the stairs, and standing in the door frame is a blonde haired woman wearing a kaki colored ghostbuster uniform. She noticed Lydia

and walked over toward her with a smile, and extended hand to shake "How can I help you ?"

Lydia shook the blonde woman's hand while studying her features…Her uniform was ripped, including the name patch. There's dust and dry smudges of goo all over the uniform; but even with all that, she still looked dainty with her pink make-up, perfectly styled hair, and nicely manicured pink polished nails. "I'm here to meet Bobby for lunch today."

"Oh yeah..." The blonde's eyes widened. "he did mention something about that, you must be his mother." ended with a chuckle, then lead Lydia to a chair." Bobby left with Egon and Winston an hour ago to handle a class-nine, those type of ghost are usually very rough so they might be a while, please make yourself comfy."

Lydia sat on the chair waiting, then she noticed a bulletin board with pictures posted on it, and left from the chair to take a closer look…

one picture had a banner on the wall saying 'Congratulations Mr. Tully' and above the banner stood a short nerdy man wearing thick black glasses holding a certificate that read 'Certified Ghostbuster'.

The second picture was taken last Christmas, it's Slimer kissing Janine under the mistletoe.

The expression on Janine's face in the picture made Lydia giggle.

The third picture is a promotional poster of Olivia and Melanie modeling in ghostbuster uniforms.

Lydia thought how cute.

The fourth picture is Bobby wearing a 'Kiss the cook' apron, standing next to Winston and Peter.

The fifth and last picture is a group of the whole team.

Lydia returned to sit on the chair.

The blonde woman gave Lydia a bottled water. "I've seen pictures of you on Bobby's desk; and even now, when I look at you…." then lightly tapped the side of her head. " I can't help but to think that I know you from somewhere." and formed an odd look. "This is going to be a goofy question but…did you ever live or attend school in Winter Raven, Connecticut ?"

Lydia formed the same odd look. "I attended Ms. Shannon's School for Girls."

The blonde's eyes melted as she placed a hand over her heart "Oh. My. God..." said in disbelief, then pulled Lydia close to give a tight hug. "Lydia Deetz…I didn't recognize you at all."

Lydia was taken aback.

The blonde took notice of Lydia's look of shock and confusion. "You don't remember me do you ?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Lydia replied

The blonde pointed a finger to the right side of her uniform, then tapped the empty spot where the name tag used to be."Oh yeah, it was scratched off. " she mumbled, then reached in the pocket and pulled out a folded name patch, and unfolded it for Lydia to read…. The tag read 'Brewster'.

Lydia thought for a moment…. and sure she remembers the last name Brewster, Claire Brewster. She was a rich spoiled blonde brat who always teased Lydia and her friends every single day_. _Claire was the dream girl to all the guys, and was raised in high society to wed men of great wealth and power….But the Brewster woman that stands before her now, doesn't appear to be that same girl... in fact, the Brewster Lydia knows should be making a movie somewhere, not here covered in a dried dusty slime uniform as a career Ghostbuster…impossible.

The blonde places her hands on her hips with an inpatient smirk. "I can't believe you don't remember a glamorous person such as me."

'_It sounds like her.' _Lydia thought.

The blonde answered Lydia's confused look. "I'm Claire Brewster."

Lydia's eyes widened from shock. "Claire Brewster ?" then pointed a finger. " You-you're…you're a Ghostbuster ?"

"That's right." Claire sang.

Lydia was taken aback in disbelief. "Im...impossible."

"Why is that ?…" Claire flipped her blonde locks in the air. " I've been a Ghostbuster for two years."

Lydia was about to answer until an alarm sounded throughout the station.

Claire looked over toward the bell and called out "Janine…like, Janine, are you there ?"

"Yeah, just got in." Janine replied, She rushed to her desk and opened the database on her computer. " Hey, there's a ghost sighting, a class nine at Trump Tower."

Claire turned to Lydia. "Come with me, I could use the extra set of hands."

Lydia was skeptical but curious….by doing this she could be closer to ghost again.

"Come on Deetz...live a little." Claire urged.

"Ok." Lydia agreed.

Claire pointed Lydia to a locker with a spare jumpsuit inside, then she ran outside.

The revving engine of the car roared from outside the station started, followed by sirens... Lydia couldn't see the car from where she stood, but it sounded like a different car and siren, way different from the classic Ecto 1 she grew to know. After Lydia put the suit on, she ran outside to Claire who waited in a Ghostbuster style Ferrari...it's painted white with a red stripe going across and the famous ghost buster symbol on the back.

Claire rolled down the passenger side window "Get in Deetz."

Lydia opened the passenger door and stepped inside; as soon as the door closed, they raced off in a flash of high speed. She watched Claire drive…she looks so concentrated and determined.

The car in front is driving slowly; Claire stuck her head out of the window, waving a fist at the driver ….what she said and how it was said, didn't sound to 'Claire-like', her voice sounding so harsh, like a real New York cabby. "MOVE OUT THE WAY YOU FREAKIN' MORON !"

**Trump Tower**

Claire parked inside the parking garage.

As they entered the building, the security guard handed them security swipe cards "Those passes will gain you access to anywhere in the building to get rid of that ghost, the Mr. Trump Corporation is giving you full trust." He escorted them to the elevator.

"Did all personnel evacuate the building ?" Claire asked.

"I hope so." The guard replied. "And just to let you know, the last sighting was reported on the thirty-fifth floor." Then he looked with concern as the elevator doors opened. "Are you sure you broads can handle this ?"

Claire assured the man with a smile. "You'll see…" then the elevator doors closed.

**The 35th. Floor**

Claire and Lydia arrived on the floor…There's thick wet slime plastered everywhere; all over the walls, doors, windows, and ceiling.

As they walked further down the corridor, Lydia felt a strange surge of energy course through her body as sounds of howling echoed in the distance….someone or something is suffering in great pain.

Claire grabbed the com radio from her utility belt. "Claire to Base…Can you read ? over."….. no response. She tried again. "Ray, Bobby, Winston, someone respond, over" She formed a annoyed look. "Like, I can't bel-lieve they still use such outdated communication." then she grabbed a cell phone from her pocket and dialed…..The phone picks up….

It's Janine. "You have reached the Ghostbusters…" but it's only a recording.

Claire hangs up, then looks to Lydia with a grin. "It looks like it's just you and me." then gives her a ghost trap and whispers "Stay close." As they approach the howling, she looks to Lydia. "Turn my pack on."

The sound of the pack always made Lydia nervous, she remembers listening to Bobby train Olivia on how to use the packs, and all the scientific stuff of 'Positron Rays' and 'Nuclear Extractions'….science was never Lydia's best subject.

"So…." Claire started from out the blue. "Olivia and Bobby huh… When did you have them ?"

"I was young." Lydia replied.

Claire raised a brow. "So you didn't leave because of me ?"

"No."

"That's what '_They'_ accused me of." Said Claire.

Lydia looked to her. "Who accused you ?"

"Bertha and Prudence." Claire answered.

"Do you speak to anyone from the school ?"

Claire held a thoughtful gaze. "I haven't seen Bertha since high school graduation. And Prudence, I met in France last year, and as for my 'In Group'….they haven't spoke to me since I started doing this."

"Why did you become a Ghostbuster ?" Lydia asked.

"All I know is…One day a ghost was in my penthouse. I called the Ghostbusters, and one of the guys got hurt, so I laid and opened a trap to catch the ghost, and since then...I invested more time with the team, and eventually became a Ghostbuster myself." then turned to Lydia with a smile. "Mr. Tully and your Bobby trained me."

**Confrontation**

Claire and Lydia turned the corner of the corridor, they looked at each other when approaching loud howling sounds that came from behind the Conference Room door.

To Lydia, the howling was familiar…It sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Maitland when she first met them. She'll never forget the look on their faces when they discovered not only could she see them, but able to communicate.

Being behind the conference door was a little nerve-wrecking. Lydia whispered to Claire "I don't know what to do, I never did this before."

Claire looked over, resting her hand on Lydia's shoulder "You'll be fine…all you have to do is lay the trap when I tell you, then push the puddle to open, and release to close." She held a finger to her lips as a sign of silence, and cautiously creaked open the door and went inside.

A odd looking blue glowing ghostly man is sitting on a floating table.

Claire crawled on the floor to take a closer look at the ghost.

To Lydia, the ghost, his features looked very familiar… "It's Fuzzo." she whispered to herself.

The mute brother of Scuzzo is Fuzzo the clown, floating around crying.

Claire whispers. "Get ready." She quietly withdraws a wand stick from the proton pack, then slowly raises from the ground, and clicks the beam stabilizer…

Fuzzo sees her.

"Hey Chuckles over here !" Claire blast a high voltage beam at him.

Fuzzo floats down to scare her, but Claire doesn't back down, and blast him in the face. He floated with stunned blindness as another beam from another direction hit's the side of his body.

A beam from a different direction, shot from the doorway, Lydia looked over to see Ray, Slimer and Peter standing in the door way.

Fuzzo wiped his eyes as Slimer releases a beam of ghostly energy… He dodges and released some of power his own.

It hits Slimer, but he shows no signs of pain; instead, he rushes over to punch Fuzzo in the face, knocking him against the wall.

"Come on, let's kick some clown ass !" Peter commanded.

Slimer nodded, then formed a course of ghostly energy, combining it with the beams from Ray's and Peter's proton wands. They released the combined power at Fuzzo, damaging him severely.

Lydia felt badly.

Claire shouted. "Quick Deetz, lay down the trap…slide it right under him !"

She did what instructed, in knowing the trap doesn't kill ghost, just holds them.

Claire shot a beam from her pack, holding Fuzzo steadily. "Good…now open the trap."

Lydia stomped her foot on the pedal to open the trap.

Peter, Claire, Slimer and, Ray lowered Fuzzo into the glowing suction of the trap.

"The clown's resisting…quick, increase the power flow !" Ray shouted.

Ray and Peter increased their proton wands energy to maximum power.

Fuzzo cried a high pitched scream right before getting sucked in.

"Ok Deetz, close the trap." said Claire.

Ray checked indicator on the trap box, and looked to the hero with a smile. "Good job Lydia."

Lydia never felt so guilty. She never understood why her son became so fascinated, so involved in trapping ghost, when he is half of one; but as she looked to Slimer, perhaps there's a little more to it, after all…he a full roaming vaper ghost, but he's a Ghostbuster too.

**Return to Ghostbusters HQ**

Lydia didn't realize how late it became.

Bobby sat with Janine and Egon drinking coffee. He noticed her and approached with

wide smile "Mom…" giving huge squeezing hug, "I heard what happened." then raised a brow. "Mom, a Ghostbuster…" shaking his head in disbelief "Well…I guess _'pigs __can__ fly' _after all."

Lydia remembered telling her son that. She shrugged her shoulders. "Pigs won't fly today Bob, I'm not a Ghost catcher, I was just there."

"That ghost made my hair friz." Claire huffed.

Ray held the smoky trap for all to see. "This goes in the records books…Bobby, your mom help trap a very nasty ghost."

"She was awesome !" cheered Peter.

Lydia held a small grin. "I have to say, that was very….educational." She watched as Ray walked past, holding the trap with Fuzzo inside.

Slimer winked as he floated pass Lydia, following Ray down the basement stairs.

Lydia wondered about Fuzzo, about why he was crying….Fuzzo wasn't very bright, but he's not the type to raid an office building; and where was his brother ?

"Mother…" Olivia called as she walked in the station.

She walked over to her daughter. "You didn't have come here Olivia…Bobby and I just would've taken the subway." knowing damn well she hates taking the subway.

"I think not mother, it's for that reason, I came here." Olivia replied then looked to Bobby as he approached his sister with a glass, offering a sip of wine. "Not now dear Brother, I am driving this evening…perhaps later."

Bobby nodded, and gave the glass to Janine. He whistled for the attention of his teammates, and waved them good bye.

Janine gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good time on your vacation Hon."

Just before leaving, Claire called. "Hey Deetz…" Lydia turned to her "don't be a stranger." and then blew a kiss to Bobby.

And so they left…the weird family of three.

**Wednesday.**

Lydia asked Olivia to drive, and to pick up Melanie, then the first half of the route to Winter Raven, Connecticut.

Bobby used his cell phone to call Melanie...she didn't answer. Then he called Mr. Frankford...no answer. "Nobody's pickin' up the line, not even the staff."

"Patience Bobby..." said Olivia while driving. "we will arrive soon."

"Melanie's probably rushing around to finish some last minute packin'." Cassie suggested.

Bobby gazed strongly out the window "Nah...that can't be it, Mel wouldn't just let a phone ring, something's wrong...I can feel it. I had this weird feeling since last night."

Olivia turned the corner onto the street…police lights flickered in the distance, it appeared to be near Melanie's house, but once there, they all were in shock as they rolled onto the driveway.

A Police Officer was covering the entire front entrance of the house with yellow caution tape, then he approached them. "Ok folks, this is a restricted area, clear out."

"What happened ? " Lydia asked the Officer." We came to pick up Melanie Frankford."

The Officer waved his pen "Oh yeah...the Butler did mention something about that, you must be the Deetz family." shook his head in sadness. "I'm sorry but this now this is restricted area, a little girl was murdered here last night."

"What ?" Bobby spat.

Olivia placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder trying to calm him. "Excuse me sir, would you kindly explain further detail ?"

"I'm sorry there's nothing else to say, the investigation just started." The Officer replied.

Olivia drove off the driveway, and down the street.

Bobby's face swelled with tears as he placed a hand over his heart "Melanie…she's…my God." sighed in deep remorse "I just spoke to her on the phone last night."

Olivia turned the corner of the street and parked the car, then held him, wiping away the tears.

He stepped outside the car for a moment, stepped back in, and looked to his sister "I-I…want to see 'er...South General Hospital is where she probably is….I need to see with my own eyes."

Olivia nodded and drove off.

**South General Hospital**

Olivia, Cassie, and Lydia have been sitting in the waiting area couch for over an hour, while Bobby paces frantically back and fourth. His face was full of the mixed emotions of anger, nervousness, sadness…his heart was broken, pacing around the room impatiently.

The nurse wouldn't allow anyone to see Melanie until she's identified by her father.

"Where the fuck is her Dad ?" Bobby spat in frustration, still frantically pacing the room.

Olivia looked to her younger brother. "Please calm yourself Bobby."

The Nurse walked in the room. "Excuse me sir…are you Mr. Deetz, Mr. Bobby Deetz ?"

"Yeah, that's me." Bobby replied.

The Nurse gave him an envelope. "This was faxed by Mr. Frankford." Bobby took the envelope from the nurse. "I spoke to him briefly over the phone. He said those documents grant you legal permission to identify Melanie's body on his behalf."

Bobby held a confused look. "On his behalf ?…" then a look of pure anger formed on his face "Where is he ?...Where's that bastard ?"

"Bobby." Olivia called in a calm stern voice.

Bobby turned his head, looking back to Olivia with a tearful face, then looked back to the nurse.

I'm not sure sir." The nurse replied. "However, he mentioned something about being on a plane."

Bobby opened the envelope and began reading the contents of the documents…then returned attention to the nurse. "Thank you Ma'am."

The nurse nodded, turned, and walked away.

Bobby leaned in defeat against the wall. "That bastard is still flying to Tokyo." slaps the papers against the wall in frustration "He scheduled Melanie's funeral for later today…To-day !….That son of a bitch."

Lydia formed a look of complete shock. "How's that possible ?"

"When you're a wealthy man like Mr. Frankford, all things are possible mother." Said Olivia.

Bobby looked to his sister. "Melanie is his daughter, and He won't even be there."

Olivia frowned. "Mr. Frankford's priority is money first, and his daughter is second...to him, Melanie is only a lawful obligation and nothing more. With that, he conceals guilt by lavishing her with endless gifts."

Cassie rose from the couch and hugged Bobby, rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

He stared at the ceiling with his face full of tears "That bastard, he's reaponsible…I know it." clinching a tight fist "When I find out what he did..."

Cassie covered his mouth. "Don't say it, save it for later."

"I agree." Said Olivia.

Bobby looked to his sister "Please go with me to Melanie's room, I-I…I don't think I can handle going in there alone."

Olivia stood from her seat and hugged him, then they left to go down the hall to Melanie's room...Bobby and Olivia's painful cry, echoed throughout the hallway as it touched a soft spot in all the nurses and staff.

Lydia cried too, Melanie was a special girl to her, a heart felt adopted daughter in her small family.

Cassie hugged Lydia. "How heartless, Mr. Frankford will burn for this."

"I hope so Cassie." Lydia agreed.

**The Chapel.**

The Chapel was big and beautiful; it has rainbow colored windows, stone craved statues, and hard wood cherry floors; you could still smell the fresh lemon polish that shined on the floor.

At the front of the chapel laid a little ray of sunshine inside a cherry wood casket….Melanie Frankford. Her hair was styled in curls like Shirley Temple; wearing a pink lacy dress, with a white sparkling pearl necklace, and matching ear rings, holding a bouquet of her most favorite choice of flowers…yellow tulips.

All the Ghostbusters attended….Ray, Winston, Egon, Dr. Venkman, Slimer, Janine, Mr. Tully, and Claire.

Some of the staff from the Frankford Estate...two maids, a butler, and the chief.

And some neighbors...an old couple, a woman who looked like a Stafford wife, and an odd man wearing a trench coat.

Bobby stood over Melanie's casket, whispering. "I'm gonna get that bastered...I'm goin' get loose on him, I swear it…I swear it…I know your Dad is responsible."

Olivia who stood by, heard him. " Bobby, It is not respectful to think nor say such things at this time…_When _it is appropriate, I promise you that Mr. Frankford will have our hands at his neck; but for now…it's time to a say peaceful good bye to our dear Melanie."

Bobby nodded.

No one from Melanie's immediate family showed, but they received the pleasure of listening to a recorded reading of Melanie's Urology by her father…Mr. Frankford.

The Priest shook his head in shame as the message played...

****message starts****

"Thank you everyone who decided to show at my daughter Melanie's birthday- I mean, funeral party…um...service. Melanie was a sweet loving child; she loved crayons, and...teddy bears, and...she loved everyone, heck, anyway…"

(cleared his throat)

"I hope you…"

(someone is whispering to him in the background)

"_Yes, send the reports to my desk….you bargained for forty-million, it was suppose to be eighty-million you idiot...I'll get back to you later Douglass, I'm on the phone with a client."_

(He spoke back into the recorder)

"Mr. Mar- ...Ma…Me…Melanie loved crayons, and most of all...she said something about loving the Deetz Family and the Ghostbusters. On behalf of the Starkland Corp- I mean...The Frankford Family, I thank you for being in Melanie's life, have a good day...bye."

****message ends****

It was like another day in the office to him; the unveiling about his daughter's life… the thoughts and feelings about his only daughter was so dull, uncaring, and brief; a five minute Urology.

"That son of a bitch." Bobby muttered. Lydia hugged him, wiping the tears from his face.

Cassie's been around death and ghost since birth, so funerals are new to her, but even she knew how heartless of Melanie's dad to compose such. She held Bobby's hand.

Ray cried, as Janine held him, and wiped tears from her face.

Winston formed a face of disgust, so did Slimer and Claire.

Mr. Tully placed a pink flower in Melanie's casket, Egon placed a yellow flower, and Dr. Venkman placed a violet flower.

Bobby walked to her casket once more... crying over the lost of his sisterly friend. "I promise Mel."

Olivia stood by him, whispering. "At his neck, will be a very firm grip, fear not dear Bobby...Melanie will be avenged."

After all that, the Deetz family returned to their apartment home.

Bobby, Cassie, and Olivia rested in her room, while Lydia rested in the living room.

Lydia thought heavily about all that happened today…about Melanie's father. She even tried to call him, and of course….no answer, how typical. She went into her bedroom to change clothes, then went back to nap on the couch….

In about an hour or two later, Lydia felt a shaking that somewhat shifted the room….a familiar breeze softly brushed against her face, and the scent of dry amber filled the air; only one thought entered…Netherworld...Netherworld !...She shot straight up from the couch, and ran down the hall, going into Olivia's bedroom….the kids were not there, but a strong energy and the scent of dry amber was definitely in the room. Lydia noticed a piece of paper laying on the middle of the floor.…it came from her diary; and written on the paper was the poem that would take her to the Netherworld…

"OH…MY…GOD !…" Lydia said in pure shock and disbelief. "THE KIDS WENT THE NETHERWORLD !"


	2. Kids in the Netherworld

**Olivia's POV**

After our dear Melanie's passing, our family settled back to the apartment. As mother laid helplessly on the living room sofa; we the children, settled in my bedroom, sitting with heart wrenching sorrow, as hours of time passed.....

Bobby, seated on the edge of my bed, gazing through the window at the early night sky. "I'm going."

I knew in an instant, in reference my brother spoke of, and I was not going to allow him to be alone. "I shall journey with you dear brother."

Cassie sat forward in her chair. "Netherworld is a dangerous place for the living."

"Our mother ventured the Netherworld at a young tender age, in knowing her risk..." Olivia pointed out. "and whatever dangers lay in our path, will be delta with by our lethal hands."

Bobby nodded. "I want to go there, get our girl, and get out."

"Then it is agreed, our journey within the Realm of the Dead…The Netherworld."

In my hand, is a book written of mother's secrets, each written passage is foreign...forbidden, for we were asked not to read it….however, my sin of curiosity lead me study the land known to mother as her second home. Bobby and Cassie joined my hands as I begin to recite the inscription that would transfer us to the Netherworld.

"Everyone has read mother's poem, now let us recite it together….Even though I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

Thunder struck as sudden utter darkness filled the air, followed by immediate silence…. hints of cool breeze surrounds us.

Within my being, I felt a force, a deadly but gentle force coursing through my veins, allowing my body to fall in a state of weakness, a sensation that I am oddly intrigued by.

We now stand in a void of nothingness; and appears to conjoin our two worlds…at the far end, is a faint illuminated door. I sense no immediate danger, but I am still cautious.

Bobby, with no words expressed to us, is the first to journey forth to open the door.

I fear to know what may lay beyond the other end.

**Bobby's POV**

Olivia read the Netherworld poem; soon after that, lots of weird shit happened, which landed us…here…here in this place that looks like a dungeon.

Of course, I wasn't too thrilled. "Fucking fantastic."

The first thing I did was look around for anything unusual, and my eyes caught the attention of a illuminated door, and since I'm not one to stand around, I decided to open it.

Olivia called to me. "Be warned Bobby, the passage to hell may be beyond that door, and not the Netherworld."

She's over reacting.

"Relax 'O'..." walking over to the door "it can't be _that_ bad."

I pulled the door open and peeked to the other side….

Amazed by what I saw, all I could say was… "Wow."

It's a fucked up sight.

It's a city….and like New York, it has several tall high-rise buildings, pollution from heavy traffic, and a serious garbage problem.

And the people....well, what can I say ?…they're dead.

This is the first time I get to gaze upon the home…the second home my mother grew to love, and the home that Cassie grew up in. It's hard to believe a living person could grow up in such a place, but she did.

"Hey guys, check it out."

**Olivia's POV**

Cassie and I, joined Bobby beyond the door, gazing at the city before us….

The architecture of the buildings were that of twisted design; some were finished, and unfinished structures.

The automobiles in passing were outdated models in need of dire repair.

And the people, they are all deceased, some with visible markings from the cause of their death.

I returned my attention to Bobby and Cassie. "Let us return inside the door to conceive a plan."

As I pulled on the door, I discovered it is sealed shut.

My brother and I attempted to open the door together. "Pull harder Olivia."

We utilized our best of strength and power to open the door, but alas...it did not budge an inch.

My brother gazed upon his lover. "Cassie help us out here will ya."

Cassie reached her hands toward the door, and concentrated with closed eyes....a bright violet energy of light came from within her hands, it was the first for me to take upon witness of her power. I was told, Ghost Hunters possess great power and strength, however…her power was not enough to open the door. Cassie returned a look to us. "The portal to exit has been sealed, no one can leave...no one."

She appeared to be burdened by this. I placed my hand upon her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.

Bobby faced his lover." Cassie, you know this place better than anybody, If there's any way…any way at all for us to get out, then spill it."

I intervened. "We may need to utilize it as a swift escape."

Cassie nodded. "The doors to re-enter the Living Realm is located on the other side of Sandworm Saturn. No one goes there on purpose…the unfortunate beings who are there, were either sent by judgment, or by other means of misfortune...Sandworms." She shuttered. "No one survives...no one, and if you do...you're lucky."

And tried to assure her. "We will not fail."

**Bobby's POV**

I watched the girls gaze over toward the city, and I agree with my sister, we won't fail...no way.

"Bobby, is your 'Link' still in connection with us ?" Olivia asked.

My 'Link' as I a called it….I'm able to mentally read where my family and friends are, and send a mental image of where I am. "Still there, strong as always."

Cassie breathed in the cool breeze coming from the east, I could tell she felt at home here.

"Then I suggest…" Olivia spoke out of the blue. "we separate to spread over the territory, our goal may be accomplished more quickly."

I was more than ready to take on Netherworld "Good Idea."

Olivia nodded in agreement, but just before we rushed off....

"Hold It !" Cassie shouted. "Before anybody separates, I would like to inform ya'll that I need to report to base, it's mandatory; and second, it would be a good idea to stay in a hotel as a place to regroup..." then smiled. "and I just happen to know a great place."

Olivia nodded. "Excellent suggestion Cassie."

Cassie pointed toward the city. "In the center of Downtown Netherworld there's a Hotel near everything you could need; food, supplies, weapons-"

"They have food here ?!" said Bobby in surprise.

"Yes, ghost need to eat too…"Cassie explained. " and there's living people here too, and let's not forget, after all...I'm a _'living'_ citizen."

I would never say it, but I actually feel sorry for Cassie…being living in a dead world must be tough, no wonder she has trouble adjusting with us in New York...maybe by being in this dead world, I'll finally know Cassie's history and understand why Mom loves it here so much.


	3. What a day

**A long return to the Netherworld**

Lydia sat on the bed in Olivia's room, pondering as to when the children would return from the Netherworld. She gazed at her wrist watch several times before getting up in a panic and pacing around the room.

"Where are those guys ?"

Lydia continues pacing around the room, then stopped in front of Olivia's bedroom window, and gazed to the clouds in deep thought….

"I knew this time would come, who am I kidding....they have a right to know. I should have told them a long time ago, I'm such a coward."

A tear slowly streamed down Lydia's face, she sniffled, and wiped the tear away.

"I got to make it up to them...everyone."

She closed the bedroom curtain, inhaled a heavy breath, and breathed out slow with final positive thoughts of Olivia, Bobby, Melanie, and Cassie_._

"I'm coming guys."

Lydia recited the poem she grew to know.

"Even though I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly haunting I turn loose...Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

She headed for the illuminated door, rushing to see if her children were still there; opened the door…. it's night in the Netherworld.

The twin moons that she adored so much, is shining rays of red and green throughout the sky, reflecting on the city below. "It's beautiful." She awed.

Lydia also discovered that she was not anywhere near the Roadhouse. She entered Netherworld from New York, so she's in a unknown side. She returned to the door, pulling on the handle…it's locked. "That's odd."

Then she noticed a familiar face, walking toward her…a man…a large ghostly man with a shrunken head. "So, she returns." folding his arms. "Lydia Deetz, I presume."

Taken aback, she answered. "Mr. Smallhead…Hi."

He shook his head. "Tisk...tisk..well, your finally stuck here, just like you always wanted."

Lydia remember a time she tried to file for Netherworld citizenship, and it was Mr. Smallhead who helped with the paperwork despite the impossibility. "What happened ?...I was always able to leave before."

"The portals are sealed shut, no one can leave." He replied.

She tried once more to pull the door handle....it wouldn't open. "Home, Home, Home !"… nothing happened.

"I told you, no one can leave." He smirked.

Lydia thought of a friend, a best friend who might help her, but instead of calling upon him…she decided to take the long way, she needed time to think. "Where's the closet train station ?"

**Meanwhile, at the Downtown Netherworld Hotel....**

Cassie gave Olivia and Bobby a map of Netherworld, a magical watch that only tells the day and time of the Living Realm in New York central time, and some snacks to tide them over till sunrise. She gazed at the two she cared about, pointing to the wrist watches she gave them. "Those watches are important; keep track of Living Realm New York time, because if you don't....time here passes quick without you realizing it. While you're here in Netherworld, you won't age as you would in the living realm, but the living realm will age without you."

"So it is possible for us to remain as teenagers here, while Mother and our five Fathers age as time passes in our realm." Olivia simplified.

"Egon calls it a Time Flux ?" Bobby declared.

Cassie continued on. "I suggest two Netherworld days, find our girl, get past the sandworms, returning to the living realm just in time for breakfast."

"Three days, so be it." Olivia agreed. "Thank you Cassie."

Cassie hugged both her friends, then turned final attention to Bobby…brushing a lock of stray blonde away from his face, and gave a slow kiss. She backed to gaze at them both. "Good luck, be careful." Then just vanished right before their eyes.

"I'm such an idiot." Bobby staring at the place where his lover vanished.

Olivia concerned for her brother, turned to him. "Why do you say this ?"

Bobby walked over the window, over looking the illuminated lights of Downtown Netherworld "I love her, I should've said something.

Olivia joined her brother's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will have another opportunity, and when the time presents itself, use it wisely to share your feelings with Cassie." A pause, then "For now dear brother, we must rest, a long journey awaits."

Bobby continued to gaze deep into the city streets "Goodnight 'O'. "

Olivia is well aware of her brother's craving to howl the night, a hunger she tends to keep at bay. "Bobby, you will settle to rest." she commanded, pointing to a bed.

Bobby gazed to his sister, nodded in agreement. He knew his sister cares, and it would be a losing battle to argue; and she wouldn't leave from that spot, if he didn't move for bed. He then climbed into the covers. "Goodnight Olivia. "

"Goodnight Bobby." She softly spoke.

**Sunrise morning.**

Olivia and Bobby were fully dressed, finishing their breakfast.

"Let us walk together just for a little while before we separate." Olivia suggested.

Bobby, tinkering with his proton pack. "Sure, no problem. Let's head north of the city, then spit up."

"Agreed." She nodded.

They left the hotel, and started their walk down the dead filled street; as they continued further into downtown, Bobby noticed the surrounding people were frowning. "What's with these people ?" asking his sister.

"Perhaps it is because their death situation, and can not rest their souls." Then posed in thought "Or perhaps they may be offended by the symbol stitched on the sleeve of your uniform; I fear that it may lead to some unnecessary attention."

Bobby carelessly shrugged his shoulders. "Nah…they'll get use to it."

At the end of the city street, Olivia noticed a sign… 'Clown for Hire'. She walked over to the sign to get a closer look, then admired the car behind it....a 1940's looking maroon colored Cadillac.

Olivia nodded in approval, this is a true classic, and it's in better shape than the cars seen thus far.

"You like my car huh ?" Asked a mysterious male voice.

Bobby walked to Olivia, also hearing the voice....they gazed upon a ghostly man as he walked from behind the car.

It's a Clown guy.

He appears to be aged in his thirty's. His face was made up like a clown; off white face paint with black designs around his blue- grey eyes, and a red clown nose. He has natural wavy hair which is dyed burgundy, with some of the original brown of his hair showing from the roots of the scalp. The rest of his skin is a medium blue, and he appears to be very strong, having muscular arms. He wearing a sleeveless baggy yellow clown suit designed with polka dots, and a neon green Chinese style collar, and long burgundy clown shoes.

"I noticed your sign, and then your wonderful automobile." Olivia replied.

The clown showed a toothy grin. "An eye for the classics huh…" placing his hands behind him, while rocking on the hills of his feet. "I like that."

"Is the automobile is from 1942 ?" Olivia inquired.

The clown shook his head "Close.…It's a '45'." Then smiled "I'm impressed, a broad who knows a little somethin' about cars."

Olivia pondered in thought, saying to the clown "A 1945 with an 'eight-V' engine, seven point five compression, and 1700 rpm's of torque."

The clown furrowed a brow, impressed by her detailed knowledge. "You're good."

Then the clown stepped back to gaze thoroughly at the girl. She's a tall, taller than the other guy standing next to her; and also slender, kinda like a model, but she wasn't so thin that her bones were protruding out of her skin. She also has a cute porcelain face, with dark mysterious eyes, and lips the clown wouldn't mind laying his lips on. Not a bad dresser either, wearing nothing but a combination of black and grey; grey head scarf while wearing a black hat, black long sleeve top with a long grey sleeveless over top, a short grey mini skirt, black nylon stockings and black shoes.

Olivia prompted. "Let us introduce ourselves, I am Olivia…" Then gestured a hand over to her brother. "this is my younger brother, Bobby." then questioned. "And you sir ?…."

The clown leaned a hand over to shake. "Scuzzo, the clown."

She shook his hand, as Bobby formed a sarcastic look. "Is that your alter ego name or what ?"

Scuzzo gave him a smart ass glare, but before he could comment, Olivia spoke. "I think it is best to hire you as a Netherworld guide, and in addition, we may ask you to run errands for us…Is that acceptable work for you Scuzzo ?"

He formed a smile. "No problem."

"How much ?" Bobby asked.

Scuzzo gazed to Bobby, then back to Olivia "I'll do it, if you…" pointing to her. "go on a date with me." Then formed a mischievous grin. "Whaddya say Dollface ?"

Before Bobby could intervene, Olivia shook his hand once again. "Agreed."

Bobby studied Scuzzo's eyes, and could already knew the plans he had forming for his sister…then he looked back to Olivia, and saw something in her eyes too, and little did Scuzzo know, she has a plans for him as well.

****

Scuzzo drove Olivia and Bobby around town; they came upon the far north area, arriving at a train station.

"Let us separate here." Olivia suggested.

They all got out of the car, and walked in the station lobby.

Olivia spoke once more, looking to Scuzzo. "The time has come for your first errand." She handed him a maroon colored cell phone and pocket slim laptop. "I would like you to download a digital map of Netherworld, and highlight important landmarks."

Scuzzo gazed oddly upon the two devices. He opened the smallest device first….to him, it looks like a flashy telephone; but the other….he didn't know what it was. He opened the lid of the device…the screen flashed on, showing a multi-color picture of a window with the words Windows Vista. He died back in 1945, and didn't know what to make of it, so he closed the lid.

Olivia continued. "Once you complete that, send Bobby and I -" She got cut off.

"Look Dollface…." Scuzzo said, holding the devices. "I can do _anything_ you want me to do, but first…" holding the laptop, waving it slowly "You're goina' have to school me as how to use this thing."

Bobby interrupted the two, with a suspicious glare toward his sister. "And I hope your not thinking about going on any train by yourself, cause you're not." He pointed a thumb over to Scuzzo. "Just stay with the clown, and keep in touch."

Olivia nodded. "Agreed."

"You…" Bobby called, gaining Scuzzo's attention. "Take care of my sister." and with that, walked away.


	4. Together again

**The ghost with the most**

Beetlejuice was sitting at the counter of a neighborhood bar, drinking down a glass of whiskey. He felt Lydia had come into the Netherworld, but he felt that way for years. He hoped she would return, or that the portals would open once more for him to see her.

"What's the madder buddy ?" The bartender asked his regular customer.

Beetlejuice raised his whiskey glass, gesturing for the bartender to fill it up. "Same oh, some oh shit as usual."

"Same chick ?" The bartender prompted. Beetlejuice nodded. "Nah…move on pal, and look around…there's chicks all around this joint, pick one." The bartender chuckled "Hell…pick two."

Usually Beetlejuice would go for it, he would even hire a lay if he had to, but he really only wanted to be with one special girl, his Lyds. "Nah…I'll pass."

The bartender took Beetlejuice's once again empty glass "More ?"

He shook his head "Forget it, I'm now broke." stood from the bar counter, tossing the bartender some bills, and left for home.

**Beetlejuice's POV**

I'm so fucking wasted…I needed that, it makes me relax. It takes a lot of booze to get me wasted, but it'll ware off soon…damn.

Ever since Lyds left, and I guess for good; I tried to clean up, but I got into trouble again, just to make up the time.

Sandworm Saturn, you would think it's my second home or something by how many times I was sent there. I was so weak from sandworm dodging, I stayed in the Lost Souls Room for two years…two long agonizing years.

I came to the pathway that leads to my front door, and noticed some strange chick with black hair, poking around my window.

She appears to be in great shape, wearing a white tank top with bright orange mini shorts…great legs, and running shoes.

Since her back was turned, I couldn't tell if she's a ghost or a breather; but either way, she's hot.

I slowly floated behind her, and I guess she noticed the shadow of me on the Roadhouse.

She turned around…Is that Lyds ?

Her eyes widened, and she stood there stunned, very still.

As I floated closer to her, she screamed loudly in my face, flung out a switch blade from out of her tank top, and stabbing me; then she quickly pulled back in a defense stance, holding her fists up, yelling "Hyhiaah !!"

The she stood staring at me….a gasp escaped her lips, as her eyes grew wide from shock.

Those eyes, there's something about 'em….so familiar, so caring. She lowered her eyes to the place where she stabbed me, attempting to pull out the blade…it wouldn't budge, she's not yanking hard enough, so she stopped trying, and pulled back again, staring at my face. "I'm so sorry…Are you ok ?"

Now I'm certain, I defiantly know those eyes, that face. "Long time, no see Lyds."

***********

Inside the roadhouse, Beetlejuice yanked out the which blade from his side, as Lydia watched in horror.

"I'm…I'm sorry about that, I thought you were someone else for a brief second." Lydia explained.

Beetlejuice remarked in annoyed snort "Like who ?…." then transforming into a person Lydia would recognize….a young pregnant version of herself. He formed the way she looked all those years ago, and used her own voice pattern. "Yourself."

Lydia gasped from shock, it's like gazing into a mirror of her past self.

His clone of a young pregnant Lydia, slowly paced around her, stroking the stomach. The copy of Lydia faced the real Lydia. "So…How's that _'Stomach situation' _coming along ?"

Lydia couldn't stand it anymore; she looked beyond the clone, and into the eyes of her

best friend and told everything. "There were two 'stomach situations'....the first is a girl, named Olivia, and the other is a boy, named Bobby." a pause with a heavy sign "I ran away, because…" She lifted her eyes, expecting to look at the pregnant clone of herself, but instead sees the true original form of her friend Beetlejuice, kneeling on the floor in front of her. "because I didn't want anyone to abandon me, I left instead."

Beetlejuice held her hand. "I wouldn't abandon you, were best friends, no matter what…. Remember ?" gazing so loving. " You know Lyds, you were the only breather, the only anything that gave a shit about me…" shrugging his shoulders. " I don't know why, but you did." and sighed heavily. "When we made that promise so many years ago, I didn't take it for grated like so many other things. I even realized other aspects of my afterlife, and started treating Jacques, Ginger, and Monster a little better. Oh, I still prank and pull off surprise scares on 'em, but I appreciate 'em….don't tell 'em I said that though. I just want you to know, our friendship….I didn't let it go, and our promise means a lot to me."

Lydia is stunned to hear such sincere words from Beetlejuice; it 's extremely rare for him to express such emotion. "So you're not mad at me, and we're still friends."

Beetlejuice squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm not mad Lyds, I'm sad, and have been since you left, but the question is…do you still wants to be friends with me ?

Lydia smiled. "Yes, I do, but not just friends…best friends."

"No more secrets, no more running away." He prompted.

"I will promise no more secrets, but as for the running…" She looked away. "I can't promise that."

Beetlejuice assisted Lydia to stand from the floor, picked her up, and placed

her on the couch. He removed her shoes… her feet are swollen and bruised. "No wonder you can't promise not to run."

He then noticed words scripted on Lydia's tank top. "Hooters ?" asking with a brow raised and toothy grin. "You got some small ones, but…"

Lydia covered his mouth and looked down at her clothes…she's wearing her 'Hooters' uniform. She left so quickly, and didn't realize she was wearing it. "It's the name of the restaurant I work at Beej."

"Sounds like my type of restaurant." He winked.

Just then, Ginger walked in the door, and saw the couple on the couch. She still has that nineteen-twenties short hair style, sparkling purple dress, and the sound of her tap shoes is still off beat.

"Hey Gin, look who's here !" Beetlejuice excited to share.

Ginger walked toward them. She examined the woman up and down, then back up, meeting her gaze. "Lydia, honey, is that you ?" asked taken aback by the uniform. "What happened ?"

"Hi Ginger…" Lydia gave a small smile with a huge hug. "I missed you so much."

After Lydia released her, Ginger gazed at her frail form and odd uniform.

Jacques walked through the door. "Ginger, would you mind helping me with…" He noticed and immediately recognized. "magnifique it's Lydia." He noticed the words printed on her uniform, then gave Beetlejuice a disapproved stare, yelling at him in French.

Beetlejuice held his hands defensively. "It's not my idea."

Jacques and Ginger looked at each other, thinking the same thought, gaving Beetlejuice a suspicious look, and then walked away.

Beetlejuice sighed and sat Lydia back on the couch. He removed a bottle of lotion from his pocket "Relax Lyds, I'm goina message those sore feet of yours."

Lydia laid back in a relaxed state as Beetlejuice messaged her feet. "Oooo" she moaned in slight pain.

"What are you running away from ?…" He looked up at her. "We're back together now, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She sighed heavily.

"Wanna talk about it ?" He finished off.

"Oh Beej…" Lydia sighed. "I'll have to run now, more so than ever."

Beetlejuice held a confused look. "Why ?"

"Sandworm Saturn, beheading, or exorcism."

He raised a brow. "Whatcha talkin' about Lyds ?"

"Prince Vince may be forced to kill me."

Beetlejuice gave a unconcerned snort. "That pain in the ass Prince ain't gonna do that…Why would he ?..." he fliched at the thought. "To him, you're his love cake."

"In the words of a royal Beej…I stole his royal seed, and gave birth to Olivia."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "You WHAT ?!"

"He…" Lydia thought of a way a guy would put it. "bit the bullet."

Beetlejuice frowned in correcting the term, "You mean, popped your cherry."

"Bingo."

He formed a even more sour frown. "Oh Lyds….Why ?…Why him ?….Why did you let him do that ?"

Lydia shrugged. "I wanted my first time to be special."

"Was it ?" He asked taken aback.

"Um…." She formed a thought to remember. "it was…very….interesting."

Beetlejuice smirked. "That bad huh ?" then leaned in. "So c'mon tell me…c'mon…c'mon, I wanna know, how did he do it ?"

Lydia smirked. "You know Beej, if you wanna know so badly, why not ask Vince if you could have at it with him, then you would know first hand how it was done."

Beetlejuice taken aback by her new dark since of humor. "Whoa….Where did that come from ?"

Lydia knew that her son would normally say something like that. _'I've been around Bobby too much.'_ she thought.

"Hey Lyds…" He smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

Lydia gave him a big hug. "Me too Beej."


	5. New Netherworld Friends

**The Journey of the east.**

**Bobby's POV.**

I can't believe I left my sister with that clown, oh well…she knows what she's doing.

Scuzzo reminds me of that other clown Egon examined back at the station.

As I'm walking, I heard a most unusual sound…

the sound increased in volume, as my eyes gazed upon a long scaled creature.

It's lengthy, kinda like a snake. The overlay skin is a pattern of light blue and aqua green stripes, with white spots. It also has big red eyes.

Protruding from it's mouth is another head....The face is a tan color with dark brown spots, and yellow eyes.

I read mom's diary about the description about such a creature, and based upon that, I think it might be a Sandworm; but this one's extremely different.

The creature spotted me, but it did nothing except cry.

I took a closer look to examine it… The Sandworm is in pain. It has some physical damage; a long deep slash is on the side of it's body, the cut is gushing blue blood. It doesn't look like a sword or a knife cut, it looks more like a whip slash.

I pulled a first aid kit from my pocket and used iodine to splash over the wound…. The Sandworm screams pain as the iodine melts inside it's body.

Then I stood in face to face with the Sandworm…if it tried to snap at me, I would be fast enough to back away, but it didn't even open it's mouth, it just stared at me.

I placed my hand on top of it's face, hoping to get a mental read of it…. It's a young male sandworm, and he seems to be suffering much more from emotional pain than physical.

"Hey boy." I spoke to it, petting his head.

Then I reached in my side pocket, and grabbed a plastic bag full of dog treats; normally I would feed the neighborhood dogs, and even myself with 'em…hopefully it'll work on this sandworm.

I removed a handful of treats from the bag, and placed some in his mouth….His head rose from the ground, and judging by the expression, he appears to like them, so I threw him a few more…

He happily nuzzled my face.

"You're just lonely, aren't you boy ?" petting his face.

The expression of pain on the sandworms face…I have seen that same expression on the faces of peers during my high school days….that is a look of rejection. He is heartbroken and alone. The slash must have came from the other Sandworms….they didn't want him.

"I know why you're like this, they left you because you're different." a heavy sigh "Sometime's Olivia and I get that same treatment."

Petting him some more. "I wanta give you a name. I don't wanta call you 'Sandworm' all day."

He nuzzled my face.

I stood, thinking of a name…. "Hmmm….nah, that's stupid." a second thought "Something classy." a third and final thought "Classy, yet simple." the perfect name "Cornelius !…How about it boy, do you like the name Cornelius ?"

He licked my face happily…well if that's not a sign of approval, I don't know what is.

Cornelius is special, he's smart and able to understand.

"Cornelius, I'm Bobby…let's become friends, and as a token of friendship, I'll give you a very special gift."

**Scuzzo and Olivia, what a weird pair.**

During their journey, Scuzzo completed all the errands Olivia requested. He showed the maroon laptop she gave him, updated with Netherworld's map, which highlighted the prime locations, and even did things she didn't ask for…

took pictures of the prime locations and typed the complete addresses; downloaded some Netherworld history, Netherworld laws, and the Netherworld-Living Realm laws.

" I am pleased, you have done well Scuzzo, thank you." said Olivia, as she overlooked everything on the laptop screen. "Very impressive, you learn so quickly."

She then sent all the information to Bobby's PC as well as her own, and handed the laptop back to Scuzzo "You will have use of this later, but no more errands for now." then formed a pleasurable smile. "If you are not tired, let us begin our date."

Scuzzo was shocked; she's actually going to go through with their agreement. He formed a smile. "I'm not tired Dollface." Then he looked around the nearby surroundings for something they could enjoy. "Do you like amusement parks ?"

Olivia's face lit as a excited child would. "Oh I adore such fun."

**Netherworld Amusement Park**

Olivia beamed in delight, looking over the rides and games; and even though it's the Netherworld, and the park's surrounded by dead people in it's grim surroundings; the park still has that magical appeal.

Scuzzo pointed Olivia to a frown-a-go round, he just knew broads and rollercoaster didn't mix. "Wanna go on that ?"

She looked upon the twisted version of a merry-go-round, and replied "A humble ride, but I hoped to ride roller coasters." His facial expression changed, being impressed. "Let us ride on some with great speed, the kind that loop upside-down."

**Scuzzo's POV**

This broad's not so bad…she's a classic.

Ever since I died, being stuck as a clown isn't the broad magnet.

Broads didn't stay with me for a long period of time…most were deeply afraid of clowns, and the others just didn't like the whole clown thing period.

Dollface seems….different.

There's something weird about 'er, I just couldn't put my finger on it….

Then I suddenly thought about Beetlejerk's breather broad…lucky son of a bitch, she was a cutie.

Dollface and I went on every fun ride, played games, everything…she even eats burritos just like a guy, and not all knife and fork like.

And she didn't try to pull a fast one on me, didn't try to leave, or none of that. she stayed. We laughed and smiled….she didn't really smile all day, she should do it more often, she has a great smile, and a cute giggle.

I actually had a nice time. We played crazy mini golf, scream ball, and even had some eyes cream.

Dollface doesn't have much of a body, but she's got a beautiful face.

After our date, I drove Dollface to the hotel she's stayin' at.

She invited me to the bar for a drink…I never saw a broad drink so many martinis, they must be her favorite. I stuck to drinking manhattans and scotch.

Afterwards, we walked to the lobby.

I thought she was going to tell me about the next job, but instead…she lifted me up toward her face, and kissed me.

It's a deep devouring wet kiss on my lips, it feels so good.

I haven't felt the warm lips of a woman in a very looong time.

Her soft lips moving along with mine, then she slid her tongue in my mouth…I'm shocked…Dollface is frenchin' me !, but let that didn't stop me from holding and kissin' her. The whole feeling is incredible.

She's got an aggressive streak to 'er…I like that.

When she was done, my body felt so drained of energy; it was like she seductively sucked the soul right out of me.

The feeling of blood felt like it's racin' through my veins; but that's impossible….I'm dead.

Hell…I didn't care, that was still one hell of a kiss.

"Hey Dollface, let's do this again sometime."

She stared at me so deep, it's as if she could read right into my soul. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Whoaahoo...hoo man !…what a broad.


	6. A very Interresting day

After dinner with four of her old, and dearly missed friends, Lydia nestles in Beetlejuice's bed, staring through the ceiling glass window deep in thought.

"Hey Babes." Beetlejuice laid beside her. "Whatcha thinking about ?"

"The kids." She softly replied.

"Tell me about 'em."

Lydia laid her head on the chest of his dress shirt. "Well…Olivia's the quiet, bookworm, mother type, and Bobby, he's…he's…" trying to find the words to describe her son. "self explanatory."now gazing into his eyes. "Bobby is your son Beej."

Beetlejuice stared back and whispered. "I know."

"You do ?" She gave a confused look.

Beetlejuice stoking Lydia's hair. "I'm the ghost with the most Babes, even when you don't call my name three times, I can appear in the living world when I put my mind to it….All I remember is, you were in the delivery room with nervous nurses rushing around. You were about to give birth, and when the baby was born…I wasn't strong enough to see it's face, but I was there long enough to hear that it was a boy…" "Even though you didn't invite me, I was glad to be there…with you."

She giggled. "Well you always crashed a party. I'm just surprised that you're not spinning your head."

Beetlejuice casually waved a hand. "Nah….I did that, and fainted when I arrived back here. I never seen anything like it…" giving an odd look. "You squeezed a baby out of there ?"

"Two babies, just at different occasions." Lydia added.

"How about a third baby ?" wiggling his eyebrows. "But this time, letting me in on the deal."

Lydia's eyes widened. "Bee-Jay !"

He formed a toothy grin. "You know I had to try." Lydia rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek "Get some sleep Lyds, we got some catching up to do."

**Back at the Hotel.**

Olivia sat at the table drinking a martini, gazing at the city lights below. Bobby walked in the room, setting his proton pack on the side of the counter. "Bobby you devil, where have you been !" scolding him.

He held is hands in defense in trying to calm his sister. "Relax 'O'…I'm here." a enlightened looked formed on his face. "I've traveled east and south, and I think I know where to find Melanie."

She leaned in the chair with great interest. "Where ?"

"I saw a castle located on the far south; and since Melanie has a weakness for the castles told in fairytales, she's going to be somewhere near that castle, I just know it."

"Ah…the same castle written in mother's diary." Olivia pointed out.

"The details of the castle written in mom's book, it's all the same with some changes. I saw the entire town as we flew past it." Bobby replied.

Olivia formed a confused look. "We ?"

**Meanwhile at the Roadhouse…**

It's early…too early for Beetlejuice to be awake. He woke up from the noise coming from outside the Road House. He looked over to Lydia….she's still asleep…good, she needed to rest, she's been through a lot.

Beetlejuice left his bedroom, walked into the lobby, and spotted Jacques staring through the window. "Bones…" gaining the skeleton's attention. "What the hell's goin' on out there ?" he questioned, clearly annoyed.

Jacques showed great concern. (French accent) "I'm not sure, everyone is running, panicking about, and the streets are congested of traffic."

Beetlejuice's patience grew thin, and went outside to see what the panic is all about. He managed to grab a frightened man wearing a business suit. "Whoa there fella, where's the fire ?"

The man is completely terrified; tears streaming rapidly down his face, his mouth is dry from the heavy breathing of running and screaming. He stared at Beetlejuice with fearful eyes…

In all the centuries, Beetlejuice has stared into the eyes of fear, he has never looked into the eyes of fear to this degree; it was like hell it's self emerged from out the ground.

The man's mouth muttered, as his body trembled, screaming loud in Beetlejuice's face **"Flying Sandworm !"** then the man released himself from his grip, and continued running.

Beetlejuice stood there confused, muttering softly to himself. "Flying sandworm ?" Then returned inside the roadhouse.

"Beetle, what did the man have to say ?" Jacques asked, when Beetlejuice closed the door.

Beetlejuice shook his head, as he walked past him, and turned the T.V. on….

Netherworld News, displayed nothing but a blank screen with a computerized voice "This is the Netherworld Emergency Broadcast System."

Then the screen showed a newsroom with reporters and other staff running nervously throughout the background, with a scrolling message on the bottom of the screen saying 'Sandworm Outbreak Code Red'.

The reporter nervously sat at the news desk, ruffling through papers. "Attention Netherworld, this is an emergency broadcast...There is a 'Code Red, I repeat, a 'Code Red' Sandworm outbreak. We have reports of a 'Flying Sandworm' seen near the Downtown area. It is highly recommended at all citizens stay indoors. Stay tuned for further developments."

Beetlejuice and Jacques looked at each other with wide eyed shock.

"A flying Sandworm….Beetlejuice, do you know what this means ?" Jacques asked.

Beetlejuice then laid oh so casual against the couch. "Yeah, it means hell just froze over."

"Hell didn't freeze over, it just stopped by for a visit." saying a mysterious female voice.

**Beetlejuice's POV**

Jacques and I were scanning the room, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

It sound like a chick, but it wasn't Lyds….

It definitely wasn't Ginger or Ms. Monster.

And I know for sure, it's not even that ball crushin' hag Juno.

Jacques pointed me toward a shadow figure which stood on the frame of the large window.

It's a shadow of a very curvaceous woman….I love curves on a woman.

She's hjolding a sword, but it's not just any sword; it glows a dim neon green, and the hums of torched souls came from the blade as she's swinging it back and forth; that's no ordinary sword, it's a sword of a Ghost Hunter.

I was chased by a Ghost Hunter before, two centuries ago, and getting caught by them is like being grabbed by the hands of hell.

She walked in to the light….a breather type, very rare in the Netherworld…my god she's sexy, just all the rest of the Ghost Hunters.

She has delicious chocolate brown skin, lips one would kill to kiss, and is sportin' that seventies afro hair style.

She's wearing Ghost Hunter gear…You know, I love it.

A black leather jacket, with a very tight leather provocative uniform, which shows everything a guy like me like to see…nicely round cleavage, curvy hips, and a very plump ass. I can tell she has some meaty thighs and great legs hidden in those leather thigh high boots.

If it wasn't for the fact she hear to kill me, I wouldn't mind having her…oh yeah, Lyds…C'mon Beetle ole man, don't fuck up, you finally got your girl back.

She looked to Jacques and pointed. "You…Leave."

Jacques knew better than to question a Ghost Hunter, and quickly left the room.

The Ghost Hunter stared at me, laughing maniacally while walking closer toward me, swinging her sword in the air. "Beetlejuice…oh how I awaited for our encounter."

She licked her lips slowly with a lustful, hunger look in her eyes, and boy…did she have a pair of cum hitter eyes.

She pressed her warm body against me, seductively rubbing her soft skin against my suit; leaned her face closer to mine, looking me straight in the eye, and then used the tip of her long dripping wet tongue to lick the tip of my nose….oh my god, I think I'm going to lose it.

She backed away to stare at me, having a moan of pleasure escape from her lips….Oh yeah, I really think I'm going to lose it.

"I read your file…you've been a bad, bad boy, Mr. Juice." She leaned closer to my lips, with the inside of her mouth glowing neon green…they call it the kiss of death.

Breathing her sweet breath onto my lips, she spoke. "So tell me, how would you like your trip to The Lost Souls Room, would you like it fast or slow ?"

Then she morphed into a lizard chick, and hissed at me.

I couldn't move, I just…how did she do that ?…she's a breather.

"Cassie don't !"

It's Lyds…she's standing in the hallway.

The Ghost Hunter morphs back to normal, and she released me from her grip.

My body completely buckles sharply to the floor, and when I look up…they are hugging…They're hugging ?…Lydia knows a Ghost Hunter ?

Lyds helped up from the floor, and dusted off my suit. "B.J…" pointing over to the Ghost Hunter. "this is Cassie, she's Bobby's girlfriend."

Bobby…my son, has a Ghost Hunter for a girlfriend !…shit.

"I hope I didn't scare you Ms. Lydia, I'm just doing my job." said Cassie.

Lyds patted Cassie on the shoulder "It's ok…but please, give Beetlejuice a chance to meet Bobby before doing anything else."

"Sure no problem, I know how much this means to you." Cassie formed a friendly smile.

Lydia gave a nervous smile. "Thank you Cassie."

I'm glad that's over.

**The Streets of Downtown**

Olivia and Bobby are walking the streets of Downtown Netherworld.

"So when is your next date with the clown ?" He asked while walking beside his sister.

Olivia smirked. "Oh Bobby, second dates never, ever, comes to be…and I don't expect for that to change." a pause, gazing at the sun "When a date _ever_ returns to me for second, that we be the day pigs shall fly."

"Hey Dollface !" Scuzzo called from behind, walking closer to them.

Olivia and Bobby turned to him.

She gasped, her eyes wide from shock, muttering softly "Impossible."

Bobby turned to her with a sarcastic look. "So I guess today's the day for the flying pig huh."

"Ready for our date Dollface ? " Scuzzo asked.

Olivia kissed him. "Business before pleasure Scuzzo."

Scuzzo nodded, then looked to Bobby. "So what's the plan kid ?"

"You drive Olivia to this place." handing Scuzzo a copy from a page of his mom's diary. "I'll head for the Castle."

"I heard something on the news about a flying sandworm; the streets are jammed, and all the busses and rails stopped running." Scuzzo informed. "How are you gonna get there ?"

A loud screech howled from above the sky….a shadow of a large figure slid smoothly past the tall buildings.

People were screaming, running past them; Olivia and Scuzzo looked upward at the shadowed figure as it hovered right over Bobby. "Olivia, Scuzzo, meet our new friend…." he gestured a hand toward the sandworm's floating figure. "Cornelius."

Scuzzo's mouth dropped as he stared at the long flying sandworm in the clouds. "My God…."

"You !" He called out, re-gaining Scuzzo's attention. "Take care of my sister." with that, Bobby joined Cornelius and they flew away.

Scuzzo swallowed a lump in his throat, he's never seen anything like it. He studied the paper Bobby gave him, gazed to Olivia with a disgusted look. "You wanta go here ?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, please take me to BJ's Roadhouse."

Scuzzo and Beetlejuice have been rivals for year, and needless to say, he didn't like the idea, but a job's a job. "Sure Dollface."

He drove Olivia through a secret underground tunnel. "Because of your brother and his _pet_, all of the roads are blocked." Scuzzo informed. "In know these tunnels like the back of my hand, it won't long."

Olivia asked. "Scuzzo, do you have any knowledge as to why the portals are closed from the Living Realm ?"

"Because of the Royals." He replied. "The king at the time, was near the point of disintegrating, and since the Prince didn't choose an approvable ghoul broad to hitch, the King used the last of his strength and energy to seal the portals from any body leaving Netherworld."

"How do you know this ?" Olivia questioned.

Scuzzo smiled. "I'm occasionally hired as entertainment for the Royals. I know someone who lives there, and they give me the dirt, before I go into the castle; but the _real _dirt happens while inside the castle. Last time, after a show, I was packin' away the equipment when I heard the Royals yellin' at the Prince over some breather broad he liked."

Olivia concentrated in deep thought, piecing everything together. "Ah…"

**The arrival to the Roadhouse**

Scuzzo cringed as he parked in front of the Roadhouse; looking to Olivia as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, yeah." He replied with a sarcastic tone.

Jacques heard a knocking on the door, and answered. "Hello…How may I help you ?" he asked Scuzzo, then gazed over to the tall, thin woman. "Oooh la-la." admiring her beauty with a smile.

"Cut it Casanova, we're here to see Beetlejerk." spat Scuzzo.

Beetlejuice heard the recognized voice, shot up from the couch, and approached the door. He heavily frowned at his long time rival. "Scuzzo !"

Scuzzo formed a cocky smirk, with a sarcastic snort. "Well...Hello to you too Beetlejerk."

Beetlejuice turned his attention to the tall thin lady who stood besides him. "Who's the stick ?"

Scuzzo gave a threatening glare. "Watch your tongue, or you might _loose_ it."

Lydia peeked from the lounge room, and watched as Beetlejuice and Scuzzo were giving each other a deadly stare.

"Mother !" Olivia called out, rushing past the two rivals and Jacques. Lydia ran to hug her daughter "Mother…you're here, just as Bobby predicted." hugging her tightly.

Lydia bawled tears, as they hugged, glad to she her daughter, but then realized… "Where's Bobby ?"

Olivia removed a tissue from her pocket, wiping away her mother's tears "His journey is to the Castle in search of our dear friend Melanie." Lydia formed a look of great concern. "Fear not mother, Bobby will not fail."

Cassie joined Lydia, as she leaned oh so casual against the wall. "Hey Olivia, what's up ?"

Scuzzo is stunned at the sight of the leather clad woman. "Ya'll hangin' around a Ghost Hunter ?" he shouted from surprise.

"That's right muscles." Cassie replied, then gave a blowing kiss, and a wink at him.

Scuzzo shook his head in disbelief. "Day just gets weirder and weirder." he gazed over to Lydia, then to Beetlejuice "You finally got your breather broad back huh ?"

Beetlejuice gave Scuzzo a angry frown while cracking his knuckles at him.

Olivia intervened with a calm sway of her hand, turning her attention to Scuzzo "Your task has ended, well done Scuzzo….thank you. Now that I know were my mother and friend lodge, let us begin with our date."

Lydia turned to Olivia shocked by what she heard "Date ?" pointing a finger toward Scuzzo "You're dating him ?"

"Yes Mother." Olivia replied.

Ginger and Jacques's mouths dropped, then they gave each other a wide eyed look…they are surprised that Lydia's beautiful daughter is dating that low down dirty clown.

Cassie nodded her head in approval. "Cool."

Lydia shot a confused look to Cassie, then looked to her daughter. "I hate to admit it but….he looks better than the other dates you've had thus far." She straightens the twisted collar of Olivia's overcoat "Be careful."

Beetlejuice looked sternly to his rival "Don't fuck up, or you'll deal with me."

Olivia reached inside Scuzzo's pocket, pulling out his car keys. "I will drive." then left out the door.

Scuzzo waved, displaying a teasing devil smirk to all in the Road House hall to see before closing the door behind.

Lydia stared at the closed door, as Beetlejuice placed his arm around her. "C'mon Lyds, she'll be fine."

* * *

**The second date.**

Olivia and Scuzzo are in the middle of their second date, playing billiards. He looked stunned as she hit yet another double ball in the hole; then at his turn, he used the cue stick to hit a striped ball, which was successful, but…the ball knocked over the 'eight ball' in to the hole.

"Damn it !" Scuzzo gazed to Olivia with a smile "You win Dollface….Wanta play something else ?" took a drag from his cigar "You're good. I had pretty tough competition, but never got beaten by a broad before."

Olivia reached her hand, lightly stroking his face "There is much of me that may surprise you Scuzzo."

"I'll bet." He grinned.

"You do not like these traits in women ?" Olivia questioned.

He formed a sexual lurk. "I like you Dollface…everything about you, I like."

Olivia smiled, then her body felt faint "Scuzzo is there a place for me to rest ?… I need to lay for a little while."

"I know just the place." Scuzzo escorting her out the billiard hall.

They arrived at a large Ferris wheel house. It appeared to be well kept; the silver finish on the outside is polished nicely, everything on the inside is clean and organized, and view from the window is…. heavenly, you could see the light of the mid-afternoon sun shining over Netherworld's famous Piano Canon.

Scuzzo balanced easily on a tight wire just with one hand, looking to Olivia "If you like that , then check this out…." he removed a remote from his pocket, pressed the button, and the Ferris wheel house lifted slowly into the air, when the move was complete, the house stayed in mid air.

Olivia was taken aback, she's never been in house that could remain in mid-air…and in tact at that, nothing shifted off shelves or off tables, nothing broke, everything looked normal. She gazed to Scuzzo with a small smile "I'm impressed." then returned her gaze at Netherworld's odd atmosphere, it's still… "Beautiful." She walked over toward a large bed and laid down to relax; looked over to Scuzzo, admiring his ability to balance by only using one hand, so perfectly on such a thin wire. She called to him "Scuzzo dear…" He looked over, as she seductively stroked the empty space next to her "Join me."

Scuzzo smiled as he leapt from the wire to crawl next to Olivia. He softly hummed mischievously while leaning fully relaxed on a pillow, staring at her.

Olivia gazed deep into Scuzzo's blue-grey eyes….deep, as if she could read him, then kissed him.

He returned her deep devouring kiss.

Moans of pleasure escaped her lips, as she smoothly crept her tongue into his mouth.

Scuzzo loved this…during his life or after-life, never experienced such a kiss, given by a woman.

Olivia lifted up, being dazzled by the look of satisfaction in Scuzzo's eyes, a release he long waited for. She stroked her delicate fingers lightly across his suit, then turned her attention to his shoes. "Scuzzo, are your feet really that long ?"

He looked down at his shoes, then back to her. "No Dollface, those are just clown shoes. When I died, I wore these fourteen inch cloggers, and now I'm stuck wearing 'em." He removed both shoes, showing normal sized feet "See…size nine." laying back on the pillow "When a breather dies from the outside, they wear exactly what they died in, and how they died, stays too…" then showed her some stab wounds "but that's not how I died, that was just an appetizer."

She carefully felt each stab wound…they were deep. "Please tell, how did your last day of breath come to be ?"

Scuzzo showed an annoyed grin in reflection of the past memory, then showed her multiple bullet holes on the side of his abdomen. "Let's just say, a lotta bullets brought an end to a good day."

Olivia nodded.

"Why were you so nervous around me today ?"

She frowned in shame. "I never experienced a second date before, and It was unexpected of you to return to me. No man has ever returned to me….none. They say, I scare them."

Scuzzo took her hand, stroking it caressingly while gazing to her beautiful face. "The Guys in your world are morons." Now stroking her face "They got no balls to be with you…" then smiled "you're one in a million."

Olivia smiled. "I have good feelings of you Scuzzo, and I would like us to become friends." offering her hand to him for a handshake.

He kissed the back of her hand, then firmly shook it. "Sure Dollface."

Then they both kissed.

Olivia released her kiss to ask "Does it hurt you when I'm close to your face ?" pointing in reference to his red clown nose.

"Press it." Scuzzo prompted daringly.

*Honk-Honk*

She softly giggled as he wiggled his nose from the feeling.

"That's the first time someone else did that." still wiggling his face.

She opened Scuzzo's collar, then unzip rest of his top…

He casually laid back on the pillows, watching her undo his clothes with a lustful smirk.

Olivia teased her fingers across the outside of his pants, outlining the shape of his shaft; then took it out, and began to softly jerk it. She dared to look at his reaction….Scuzzo's eyes fluttered with unbelievable pleasure as he groaned, then She took him into her mouth; engulfing the entire length of his large, thick shaft, bobbing her head up and down, craving the taste of his most vulnerable, intimate body part.

He grunted a pleasurable whisper "Oh…baby." caressing her soft, short jet black hair.

She raised her head; allowing him to see her tongue slide up and down, having all the warm, wet saliva from her mouth, melt slowly down his shaft.

Scuzzo removed her overcoat and shirt; revealing small perky breast, breast she never constricted in a bra. He caressed a breast in his palm, softly squeezing it, while pinching the nipple; then took the nipple into his mouth. He licked around her nipple so seductively with his tongue, gradually using his lips to lightly suck on it, and then softly pinched it with his teeth.

Olivia gasped as she clinched onto his hair from the sudden pinch, then she released her grip, lightly stroking his hair.

Scuzzo removed the rest of his clown suit…Olivia admired his well muscular form; his chest and abs are chiseled and very well-defined, very sexy…nothing at all she expected in a baggy clown outfit. He noticed her look of surprise. "Thought I was gonna be a fatty huh ?"

Olivia blushed as she nodded.

He placed her hand to stroke his muscular form, with a grin. "Never judge a book by it's cover Dollface."

"It is a great saying that is often forgotten." She replied, then placed her hand over the chest of his heart, in curiosity, to know that her new ghostly friend was in fact…

"Ticker don't work no more." Scuzzo replied.

Dead.

"I did not mean to offend you, I apolo-" She was cut off from his kiss.

He removed Olivia's skirt and stockings, teasingly touching her perfectly smooth porcelain skin, curving the outline of her slender hips and legs with his hands.

She's blushing, trying to hide her smile and soft giggles with her delicate fingers.

He leans forward to kiss her…the kiss melts them both, as they release pleasuring sounds and the wet touch of exploring tongues into each other's mouths, all the while teasing his hard shaft where her entrance laid on the outside of her sheer black panties.

Olivia tries to center him in, to begin riding him; but Scuzzo's not done…she's the only one who's willing _giving _her body to him; so he wants to take his time touching, kissing, teasing, and caressing….a normal act he hasn't performed since his death.

Scuzzo flipped Olivia around from on top, to lay on the pillows, then kissed her lips more as he nuzzled the kisses down the side of her neck. He returned a light fondled touch to the other soft small breast.

She's moaning, truly enjoying what he's doing, and is teased beyond what she could take,

moaning softly from pleasure "Oh Scuzzo."

He hummed mischievously in Olivia's ear while he slowly traced his finger's from fondling Olivia's breast to teasing the outline of her entrance, then used a finger to gently penetrate just a little…the feeling is so tight, so warm, so wet around his finger; the wetness slid down into his finger, dripping onto the sheets below. He gazed onto her moaning lips and breathless body. Her slender arms wrapped around his back, as Scuzzo leaned to her, staring with his hypnotic blue-grey eyes. He teased a little more, rubbing the tip of his shaft just outside her entrance.

Olivia shifted her bottom anxiously, rubbing her entrance teasingly around his shaft, wanting more of him.

Scuzzo is ready to take her now. He slowly removed her panties, then centers himself in…slowly… it's so tight…so very tight, so warm, and so wet around his shaft, it made him wildly crazy with exotics. He moved more, more, and more inside her in a smooth wild rhythm. "Oh shit yeah…"

She likes it, moaning for more. "Ohh…Deeper, Deeper."

He's surprised, she didn't hesitate, didn't tell him to stop, or didn't try to fight or runaway like all the others; she's below him demanding for more of his large shaft inside her slender frame, holding him, telling him…

"Ohh…don't stop…I'm so close."

Scuzzo kissed her lips and continued thrusting, going deeper, and deeper…moving in a slow but wild pace, and some at wildly fast pace, in all is a combination of moving in perfect rhythm.

He moved even more wildly inside her as she dug her nails down his back, moving her body with his…moving to continue to pleasure her…he moving to continue his long wait, it's a dream come true for a woman who wanted to be pleasured by him as he is, being a clown.

Olivia looked toward the region of pleasure. "I can see it Scuzzo, I can see you inside of me." she moaned.

He looked there as well, then grinned to her as he continued thrusting. "I like how your so open and so dirty with me Dollface."

Much of the time has passed, the twin moons of Netherworld are full, and Scuzzo has reached his peak. "I can't hold out much longer baby." still thrusting inside her.

"Yes." Olivia moaned.

They simultaneously released, moaning, grunting their last bit of energy.

Scuzzo collapsed on Olivia, breathing heavily…surely out of habit, but one thing was certain, he felt his body, his ghostly body that is normally cold, feel warm…and his heart…the feeling is faint, but it felt like it was beating…his heart hasn't moved a beat in years. He shrugged it off, and cast it aside as his imagination, but even in its weak state, his heart is in fact beating.

Olivia ruffled her fingers through his hair as he laid on her, and then they eased to sleep, holding each other under the moon lit sky.

**Later back at the Roadhouse….**

Beetlejuice, Ginger, Jacques, Cassie, and Monster sat at the kitchen table.

"I'll raise ten." Cassie called, placing a Ten dollar American bill on top of the money pile.

(Southern Texas accent) "I've got a _goood_ hand lil' missy, I'll raise twenty." Monster placing a Netherworld twenty dollar bill on the pile.

Ginger, being the dealer and overseer of the game, counted the money pile…then placed the money back on the table announcing the stakes. "Four hundred dollars." She looked around to everyone, holding a stack of cards. "Last deal…Who need 'em ?"

Beetlejuice held a finger, she gave one card.

Jacques held two fingers, she gave two cards.

Cassie waved a hand, not wanting any cards.

and Monster waved a hand, not wanting any cards.

Ginger placed the remaining cards in a box. "Game on, final round…call it."

Jacques folded out his cards.

then Cassie.

next Beetlejuice.

and Monster….

Cassie holds the first highest, and Monster the second highest. Ginger announced "Cassie get more of the winnings."

"Just split it in half Ginger, Monster's a good sport." said Cassie with a cheerful grin.

Ginger gave Monster two hundred dollars as he yelled cheerfully. "Yee-Haw !…Thank you very much Cassie, that's nice of ya'."

Jacques looked to his friend. "Maybe this is not your lucky night, Beetlejuice."

Beetlejuice mind wasn't really on winning a poker game; his mind constantly gazed upon a best friend who returned to him. "I'm lucky Jacques, I'm just too….What's the word for it ?"

"Asshole." Jacques replied.

Beetlejuice batted his eyes oh so sweetly. "Is that your new pet for me ?"

Jacques rolled his eyes, then replied again. "Pervert."

Beetlejuice raised a brow with forming a toothy grin. "Come on Frenchie, don't pretend you haven't done anything perverted."

Jacques shied away with a blush.

"Ok then." Beetlejuice nodded.

The telephone rang; Ginger answered it… then walked over to Beetlejuice "If Lydia's still resting, you should answer it."

Beetlejuice picked it up, and cringed as he listened to… "Scuzzo…What the hell do _you _want ?"…."Uh huh…Yeah, I'll tell her….Uh huh…Right." then hung up the phone. He announced. "Ok, Lydia's kid is coming back ; I need an extra set of hands, wanna help ?"

"Sure." Everyone answered in unison.

"Any suggestions Beetlejuice ?" Jacques asked.

Beetlejuice thought for a moment…then looked to Jacques and Monster "You two are great cooks, make the side dishes and the main meal." a pause looking over to Ginger "You are great at desert, bake something…maybe one of your pies." a pause looking at Cassie "What are you good at ?"

"Ghost hunting." She replied holding her sword with a mischievous smile.

Beetlejuice shook his head. "Not that !…I _mean…._Can you clean or something ?"

"I'll fix some of the broken things" Cassie answered.

"And I'll clean once the pie's in the oven." said Ginger.

Beetlejuice grinned at everyone, saying rare, very rare words "Thank you."


	7. Finding Melanie

**Meanwhile….Bobby and Cornelius, trip to the castle.**

As a Sandworm, Cornelius is able to swim through the hot, dry sand of Saturn very fast, just like any other Sandworm; but having this new gift of being in air, he's able to travel much faster, and it didn't take him long to learn, he loves it.

Bobby rode on his back, attempting to get a mental fix on Melanie's location. "I can hear you Mel….just a little more." He patted Cornelius on the head "We're getting close my friend."

Cornelius hovered over the town, in reach of the castle.

Bobby floated next to Cornelius patting him on the face, then tossed a hand full of dog treats inside his mouth, and patted him again. "Good work boy, thank you. Now get some rest, I'll see you later."

Cornelius howled, nuzzling Bobby's face, then flew off.

Bobby slowly floated down into the town….there's no one around, except for a Royal Guardsmen. He ran toward him with a sharp spear. "You're under arrest Beetlejuice !"

Bobby gave the guard an odd look. "I'm not-" He got cut off.

"You know your banned from Castle territory !" Said the guard, then nervously poked the tip of the spear at Bobby "Come along, let's be civil about this."

Bobby is respectful toward the guard, and holds his hands up, quietly walking toward the castle.

********

In the processing room, the dungeon clerk looked from his desk. "Ok, What is your name ? " his eyes widened, while adjusting his glasses. "Beetlejuice !" He then stood from his desk with a distasteful look. "Trespassing…here ?!…" then started a small evil chuckle. "this will get you exorcised for sure." ending with an overly happy, evil grin.

"I'm not Beetlejuice !" Bobby replied.

The clerk gave an unconvinced glare. "Don't try to _con_ me, you sorry excuse for a ghost." He looked to the guard. "Take this trash in to the dungeon !"

The guard walked Bobby down a dim lit crooked hallway….most cells were empty, but the remaining cells were filled with domestic thieves, trespassers, and even beautiful ghostly women.

Bobby gave a wolf whistle as he walked past the cell holding the women.

The women giggled and winked at him.

He came to a cell with a little girl. "Bobby !" she smiled.

The guard opened the cell door for Bobby to enter, closed, and locked the cell once he was in, and left.

Bobby and Melanie hugged so tightly.

"I missed you Bobby !" She cried happily, hugging him.

"I missed you too Mel." returning her hug.

"Bobby…" She called in a muffled voice, he looked at her. "you're squeezing my ribs."

Bobby missed his little sisterly friend so much, he couldn't help but to give a big hug, but he took notice of the overbearing, and released her "Sorry." Then he stepped back to gaze upon Melanie's new ghostly form…he noticed a large knife plunged in her chest. Bobby has been in his share of knife fights and knew it's nothing he has seen on the street. He careful examined it to determine what type of knife it is…it's too thick to be a common butcher knife, and it's too many sharp edges to be a hunter's knife….

Melanie answered Bobby's curious stare "It's called a combat knife."

Bobby gazed to his sisterly friend "Who did this to you ?!…Why ?"

She looked away. "I can't…"

"Please baby girl…you can talk to me about anything." He pleaded.

She tried to yank the knife from her chest.

Bobby stopped her. "Don't do that." then he paused to study her facial expression…she's deeply ashamed. "It has something do with you Dad…doesn't it ?"

Melanie looked away. "I don't want to talk about it Bob." sniffed her nose. "I can't tell you."

"Why Mel…why ?"

She sank to the floor. "I just can't."

Bobby gave her a brotherly hug. "Ok Mel don't cry…" wiping her tears away. "you don't have to say anything right now, but I'm not giving up on you ok…." looking for a response. "ok ?…"

"Ok Bobby."

He hugged her again. "That's my girl." then smiled. "Subject change, How's those cool ghostly powers holding up ?"

Melanie smiled bright and excited again. "It's so awesome, I felt your life sign the moment you entered the Netherworld, I can actually feel Olivia, Cassie, and Ms. Lydia."

Bobby raised a brow in surprise. "Did you say Mom's here ?"

"Yes….." she replied playfully.

Bobby nodded, he wanted to mentally scan for his mother but knew it couldn't happen behind dungeon walls; instead he looked around at the surroundings. "Why are you in here ?".

"I didn't know I was Trespassing…honest." Melanie cried. "The guards arrested me in the Throne Room." She tried to regain her composure, but was still sniffling. "And you ?…"

Bobby's face formed in frustration "They think I'm Beetlejuice."

"Oh no !" Melanie lit in terror. "If they think that, then you'll be exorcised."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it." in a sarcastic tone.

She removed a book from her pants pocket. "Read this to me Bobby, I can't read or understand all the words."

Bobby read the title of the book. "The Handbook for the Recently Deceased."

Melanie formed a frown. "There's no kids edition, I asked, and people gave me an odd look."

He continued to read the pages, skimming through each chapter, then closed the book. "It reads like insane stereo instructions."

Melanie snuggled on his shoulder. "It's ok Bob." then yarned into his sleeve. "I'm sleepy…" She said something else, but the words were muffled as she dazed to sleep.

**********

Two hours had past, Melanie laid on the cell bench, sleeping as Bobby watched her…a

Strange ghostly man stood from the other side of the cell door.

The man is tall with pale white skin, short blonde hair, and green eyes. He wearing a black uniform with what it looks to be a royal crest symbol on his sleeve. He leaned in further, staring at Bobby "You're not Beetlejuice."

Bobby gazed to the strange man "No shit."

"You speak like him though." said the man, then formed a curious look. "What your name son ?"

"I'm Bobby Deetz…" Then used a hand to gesture over to his sleeping friend " this is my sister friend, Melanie…" and a turned a gesturing hand over to the stranger "and you are ?….."

The man smiled "I'm Donny, pleased to meet you."

Bobby used his jacket as a make-shift pillow and gently rested Melanie's sleeping head on it. He walked over to this strange ghostly man and studied his features…he appeared to match the description of the famous Beetlejuice character that is written in his mother's diary, but cleaner, and much more cheerful. "You know this Beetlejuice guy ?"

"Sure I do…" Donny smiled. "he's my brother."

Bobby used his ghostly powers to perform a mental scan on Donny….He seems like a cool guy, nothing to worry about there.

"Beetlejuice !" shouted the clerks voice from the end of the hall, loudly echoing throughout the dungeon, and startled Melanie from her sleep.

The clerk rushed besides Donny, yelling at him "Visiting hours are over !" then turned his attention to Bobby and Melanie "Beetlejuice, it's time for you and your apprenticeto be exorcised effective immediately !"

"You can't exorcise such a small child, it's cruel !" shouted a female prisoner.

"Yeah asshole, are you crazy ?!" shouted a male prisoner.

Then the entire dungeon became loud full of yelling, protesting prisoners.

Donny spoke to the clerk. "Julius…" pointing over to Bobby. "he's not Beetlejuice…" and then formed a pleading frown. "and the girl meant no harm."

"Hey asshole !…" gaining Julius's attention. "you wanna hurt me for being a person I'm not, that's fine, but leave the kid out of it !" Bobby yelled.

Julius yelled from the top of his lungs. "SI-LENCE !"

The entire dungeon became silent.

Julius waved a hand to the guards for them to come, and as they approached the cell, he pointed to Bobby and Melanie. "Take them to The Chamber."

The guards unlocked the door…one grabbed Melanie, and the other grabbed Bobby.

The guard who had Melanie looked depressed as they walked down the hall. He handled her gently, knowing he didn't want this to happen…not with a child, but orders were orders.

They came to a door with a red skeleton engraved on it…Inside the chamber is a dim lit room, and further ahead are two illuminated tables. The tables howled the souls of ghost who suffered on there previously. The howls were soft, but loud enough to touch the nerves of your soul.

Melanie swallowed a lump in her throat, clinching her fist tight, trying so hard not to show fear, but it didn't work; tears streamed down her face, as she bit the bottom of her lip to prevent from crying out.

The guards secured Bobby and Melanie on the exorcism table.

Julius stood in the center of the chamber very proudly, with an evil smirk on his face. He stood right over them, admiring them as he thinks about their upcoming suffering, then he calls over to a ghost behind the control room "Well…..Begin !….What are you wanting for ?!"

The ghost answers "But sir, the machine's power level is only forty percent."

"So…..That's enough for slow torture. " Julius replied, then yelled "Begin the exorcism now !"

The power is intense at forty percent, it can severely damage a living being and possibly cause death; but Bobby is half-ghost, and even though it's rays are causing his skin to rip slowly, he's still holding strong.

Melanie's pain is different, she's now a ghost, but still a child; her form is fading as her soul is slowly being stripped. "Bobby…." she softly cried out. "it hurts..."

Bobby has blood shedding down his face as shards of skin rips away, but calls back to her. "Mel…I hear you, I hear you darlin'…hold on girl !" then turns an angry look to Julius "YOU SON OF A BITCH !" he growled. "She's just a kid !"

Julius smiles deviously, watching the two suffer endlessly, mentally drinking their tears, enjoying Bobby bleed, and Melanie's fights to keep her soul in her ghostly body. He yells a command to the control room "More power….More power you idiot, I want them finished !" then yelled more commands "Count out each percentile as it increases !"

"fifty-five percent." The ghost calls out.

Bobby's flesh is slowly being torn away, creating slash marks on his skin, blood streaming out his wounds, creating small puddles on the exorcism table. He can't see Melanie, but he can hear her faint cries of pain, and whimpers from her weakening body. He called again, struggling with all his strength "Hang tough Melanie !"

The ghost calls again with a tearful voice while looking at the suffering child "Sixty-five percent."

Julius snickered under his breath, then busted out in a loud diabolical laugh.

The exorcism machine began it's course to full power, then suddenly….the machine's power decreased dramatically until it produced no power.

A tall man, taller than the rest, wearing an faded orange cloak, stood in the doorway of the control room. He stared at Julius with a heavy disapproved frown "This exorcism is _not_ authorized !"

Julius gave him a frustrated look. "I am authorized to conduct exorcisms Nicodemus !"

"Perhaps…" Nicodemus replied, then walked toward the machine. " but there are responsibilities with that authorization." continued explaining. " You didn't write a proposal, nor retrieve approval on the documentation, and more importantly…it was not signed by the King." He stepped on the platform, gazing at Bobby and Melanie, and called to the guards "Release them !"

The guards un-strapped them.

Nicodemus tended to Melanie, as Bobby slid his heavily wounded body off the exorcism table, and crawled his way by her side. "Mel…Melanie, say something….please."

Melanie is very weak, but managed to answer softly "I'm…I'm here…Bobby."

"Stay with me Mel." Bobby replied, holding her hand.

Nicodemus gave Julius a sharp angry look. "You did this…to a child ?!"

Julius stood in a uncaring pose "She's Beetlejuice's apprentice and should be punished as well."

Melanie opened her tear filled eyes, still very weak "Hi…hi, Bobby." more tears streaming down her face "Are you ok ?"

Bobby softly answered "Yes." then placing a kiss on her forehead.

Donny rushed in the room, overlooking Bobby and Melanie's injured forms, then spoke to Nicodemus "Allow them to be under my custody…I want to care for them….He's not Beetlejuice, they are both innocent."

"Don't be fooled Nicodemus !…Donny would '_say'_anything, _'do'_ anything to protect his _brother _!" Julius shouted.

Nicodemus stood firm "Silence Julius !" then turned his attention to Donny "They will be in your custody, but they must not leave this castle until approval."

Donny formed a grateful smile. "I understand, thank you."

"When I report this to the King…" Julius shouted. "he will have both your heads !"

"Silence Julius." Nicodemus spat.

"Yeah fuck off Julie." Bobby agreed.

Julius rushed out of the room, heading for the King.

Donny gently picked up Melanie's fragile, injured body form the exorcism table, and carried her out the chamber.

Bobby followed behind Donny, dragging his heavily wounded body. He stopped to Nicodemus. "Melanie didn't do anything to deserve this, and I'm not this Beetlejuice freak."

Nicodemus examined his features….The young man looks like a younger version of Beetlejuice; just with longer hair, a dusty jumpsuit with a 'No Ghost' symbol on the sleeve….but most of all this young man is breathing, with a beating heart, and blood flowing out his wounds, possessing living traits ghost don't have…this young man

may look like Beetlejuice, but he clearly wasn't. "It is not me, you should convince young man, both you and the child shall have the chance to defend yourselves; but for now, I strongly suggest you rest."

Bobby nodded, and left the room.

Donny settled Melanie and Bobby in one of many of the King's guest rooms. Everything in it screamed royalty. The hard wood dark cherry floors, the windows made of genuine sheer crystal, the shiny pure silver of silverware on the table and swords and shields, hung on the walls; even the sheets of the bed they rested on is made of fine Egyptian caterpillar silk.

Donny cured and covered some of Melanie's injuries. He studied the knife in her chest, and formed a sad face.

"Can you remove it ?" Melanie asked.

Donny shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I'd better not until you're completely healed." He fluffed her pillow, and laid her to sleep.

Bobby cared for his own injures like he always does, even with these type of wounds, done by a exorcist machine, it was nothing to him. He took some needle and thread and sewed together a slash wound on his arm.

"Ouch." Donny cringed, taken aback, then regained his composer. "You need any help Bobby ?"

He gave a casual wave. "Nah…I got this, but I would like a cup of coffee."

Donny used his ghostly to produce a cup of coffee from out of nowhere, and gave it to him. "There ya go."

Bobby drank the it fast. "How about a energy drink ?"

Donny frowned. "On top of coffee ?… Why ?"

"If some bastard bust in here…" He replied. "I want to have the energy to take 'em out."

Donny shook his head. "No need to worry about that, I'm here, I'll look out for ya, now stop being such a fuss and go to sleep."

Bobby grumbled, but eventually laid to rest.


	8. The Netherworld King

**Confined to the Castle. **

The next day, Donny walked into the guestroom carrying a strange device, he gave it to Bobby "There you are young fella." the studied the device with odd curiosity "What is that thing ?"

Bobby smiled, glad to have it back "It's a proton pack." dusted off the packs dials as he continued explaining. " I use it to catch ghost for customers back in New York." He examined the pack…it doesn't appear to be damaged or tampered with. "I can't wait to get back to working with the guys again."

Donny used his ghostly powers to produce two glasses of cold water from out of nowhere, then gave one Bobby, and the other to Melanie.

She pointed to Donny's uniform "If you're not the king, then why's the royal crest on your clothes ?" .

Donny stood proud "These aren't just clothes lil' lady…" showing her the detail of the crest "what I'm wearing is a high rank royal uniform." formed a face of great confusion. "I don't why I was promoted to do this but…" then smiled. "I'm the King's personal body guard."

Melanie eye's beaming with awe "Really ?…..wow !…that's so cool !"

"What did you do before ?" Bobby asked.

"I was one of many accountants for the royal treasury." Donny answered. "But I also volunteered in different departments of the castle."

Melanie still in awe. "How did you get promoted ?"

Donny held a small smile. "I saved the King from a Sandworm attack ten years ago."

"Wow." She awed a smile, then dared …"Before anything weird happens to us again, will you take us on a official castle tour ?"

Donny's face beamed full of delight. "Sure lil' lady, I see no harm in that."

They all left the guestroom and began touring non restricted areas of the castle…Donny showed them the study, kitchen, breakfast room, the solider training area, the frown table, luncheon room, dining room, and finally the grand ballroom; that's when….

"Guards !!!" screamed an outraged Julius, pointing to all three, as guards swarmed through the door "Seize them !!"

Bobby looked to Melanie "Hide."

She ran out of harms way and hid behind a pillar.

Bobby and Donny were faced against six big ghostly guards, Julius stood by the doorway laughing.

Bobby turned his proton pack on, Donny stood there smiling holding up his fist.

The first guard attacked Bobby; but instead of him using the proton pack, he quickly grabbed the guard, spun him around, and released him through a window.

Donny wasn't a good fighter; he dodged and blocked some of the guards attacks for the most part, but when it came to fighting, his punches weren't strong, and the guards….well, got his ass handed to him.

"What the hell are you doing back there ?!" Bobby yelled to Donny while fighting two guards simultaneously.

Donny didn't answer….

Bobby turned his head to look at a struggling man, a royal personal body guard, getting beat up. He roundhouse kicked one guard in the face, then quickly threw the other guard that stood behind him over his shoulder; then turned back to look at this royal bodyguard, raised a confused brow while viewing Donny's performance "He's a royal body guard ?"

Donny always got knocked down but quickly stood back to fight; finally…he used a sharp kick to knock a guard back into the wall, the thud against the wall was so hard that a heavy vase stumbled off the shelf, and landed on the guards head, knocking him unconscious. "Four more to go Bobby." He announced.

"Correction…." Bobby said while punching a guard senseless to the floor "…two more."

Then he notice two guard charging toward Melanie; he removed the stick from his proton pack, set it at full blast, and quickly beamed the ghostly guards. The guards stunned in place; then He lifted them in the air, while removing a trap from his utility belt. These ghost are strong, even with the beam at full blast, it won't hold long; Bobby rolled the trap underneath the ghost, push the pedal to open it….the trap sucked them in…then removed his foot to close the trap with the two ghost inside. He again, turned his attention to Donny "One more left.."

The guard stood in the center of the room as Bobby and Donny approached him.

"How bout it Cowboy…" Bobby held his proton stick toward the guard. "you want some too ?"

The guard trembled in fear.

"You should just leave…" Donny suggested. "this young fella has a lot of spunk…" holding both his fist to the guard. " and I'm not backing down."

The guard ran out the room.

"You coward !!" Julius yelled as he followed right behind.

Melanie smiled as she came out of hiding "You guys were great !"

Bobby raised a brow to Donny "Royal bodyguard huh ?"

Donny shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

Nicodemus entered the room, looking at the three; then looked over to the broken window, the two guards on the floor, the guard laying against the wall with a broken vase on top his head, and then returned his look to the three. "What in the Netherworld happened in here ?!"

"Ask Julie and the six goons." Bobby replied.

Donny stepped forth to explain when a voice announced. "All hale the King !"

The King approached dressed in all black royal attire, adorned with silver jewelry. He appeared to athletic, aged in his early twenties with pale blue skin, long black shoulder length hair, and a dark thick rain cloud hovered above his head.

Nicodemus and Donny kneeled, so did Melanie and Bobby.

"Arise." said the King while gesturing his hand upward. He turned his attention to the youngest pupil, knelt before her, and gently stroked her sore battered face. (British accent) "Are you alright my child ?"

Melanie, still weak "Not really…I'm still hurting, and the knife in my chest feels like it's burning."

The King took notice of the knife in her chest, and knew this happened on the living realm, but dare not ask why. (British accent) "What is your name child ?"

"Melanie Frankford…" then did a curtsy with her shirt "nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

The King gave a small bow of his head to return her polite gesture, then asked. "Are you the child who was arrested in my throne room ?"

She held a sad face. "Yes your Majesty, I am."

"Ah…." the King replied, then stood from Melanie, looking to the young man next to her.

To the King, Bobby looked like a younger version of Beetlejuice, only with longer hair and very well groomed posterior. He studied Bobby's injures, and while doing so, noticed a long silver necklace…from it hung a silver cross with an image of a man pinned on it. The king raised it in his hand with a raised brow "Is this your occupation ?"

"No, that's the cross of Jesus Christ, a symbol of my faith." Bobby answered, then turned to proudly show the 'No Ghost' symbol on the sleeve of his uniform "This is my occupation, I'm a Ghostbuster."

"Ah…" the King replied, then asked "What is your name young man ?"

"Bobby Deetz."

Julius rushed in the room "See Sire…" pointing to the two. "Beetlejuice and his apprentice !" then pointed to Donny "He's a traitor !!"

"He's not Beetlejuice !…" yelled Melanie. "and Donny is no traitor !"

Julius floating toward her "Don't back talk me you little brat !….Children should be seen, not heard."

Bobby stepped in front of Melanie. "Back off asshole !" Donny held him back.

"Silence Julius." Nicodemus spat.

Bobby studied the Kings features…he seemed to fit the description written in his mother's diary, but needed to be sure "Excuse me Your Majesty, you look kinda young, but I'm gonna ask anyway…Are you the father of Prince Vince ?"

The king chuckled under his breath.

Julius shouted. "Insolent fool !!…No one addresses the King in-" he got cut off.

"Silence Julius." Nicodemus spat.

(British accent) "The Prince Vince you ask of, now stands before you as King." He answered.

Melanie's face lit with delight and admiration "Wow…"

Nicodemus leaned over to whisper in King's ear "What will you have of them Sire ?"

_'Deetz….'_ King Vince is still in thought about that name. _'Could it be, that my Lydia birthed a child_ _?'_

"Excuse me your Majesty." Melanie called, gaining the King's attention. "Do I have to go back on the exorcism table ?"

"Yes !!...Exorcism !! Exorcism !!" Julius cheered.

Bobby became furiously angry. "I'm beatin' your ass Julie !" and almost attacked, but was held back.

"Hold it young fella…" Donny held on to him. "cool yourself....easy."

King Vince turned to Julius with a deadly narrow eyed stare (British accent) "I warn you Julius, silence your tongue, or I shall have to silence it for you." Then returned his attention to Melanie with a soft friendly face "Of course not my dear, you are no criminal." then looked to Bobby "I have received word that you have two of my guards in your possession….Is this true ?"

"They were about to attack Melanie." Bobby replied.

(British accent) "Would you be so kind as to release them ?" Vince asked, then assured. "I give you my word, they will not harm neither of you."

Bobby slid the smoky trap on the floor away from them; he stepped on the pedal, releasing the guards, and then collected the empty trap, hooking it back on his utility belt.

The guards raced toward Bobby until they saw the King. The guards looked at each other, made a bow, and then vanished right before them.

Vince then announced (British accent) "I hereby release you." he gazed to Bobby "You are clearly not Beetlejuice, however, you somewhat resemble him, be prepared to face such accusations from others."

"Gotcha." Bobby replied.

Vince turned to Melanie, kneeling down, holding her hand "I sincerely apologize that you had to endure such a dilemma my dear, no child should. Is there anything I can do to make amends ?"

"Well…since I'm now a Netherworld citizen, I would like you to grant me a chance to be a castle volunteer, and…maybe Bobby and I, can eat dinner with you."

Vince stood once more and looked to Bobby. "What is your request ?"

"Whatever makes her happy is fine with me." Bobby replied.

"Done." Said the king, then turned to his advisor. "Nicodemus, attend to these children with your best of care." and then his body guard. "Donny, assist him please."

Nicodemus gestured a hand for Bobby and Melanie to follow.

Melanie frowned at Julius as she walked past.

Bobby walked right in front of Julius and spat "Asshole." then continued walking.

Donny shook his head to Julius in disapproval, before leaving the room.

As soon as the room cleared with the doors shut, King Vince displayed his most angry face "Julius…." The cloud above his head became extremely dark and heavy, thunder roared, and large bolts of lighting pertuded from the cloud. He walked closer to him with a narrow, deadly stare. "we shall have yet _another_, long chat."

Julius gulped as he stood, shaking in pure terror.


	9. Chip off the ole block, Well sort of

**Beetle meet Son.**

Everyone finished dinner, and Olivia spotted a large untouched pot on the stove, the note on top of the cover read…._Hot Chili_. She lifted the lid, "It smells wonderful." She smiled, then picked up a spoon, to put some in a bowl.

Monster noticed her (Southern accent) "Umm…I think that's too hot for you to be eatin' lil' lady."

Too late, Olivia ate it. "The chili is delicious…Who made it ?"

Monster walked beside her in shock, no one ever could stand the extreme hot flavor of his homemade chili. "Well, I did."

"Excellent…" She smiled. "it is very delicious Mr. Monster."

Monster blushed a smile in awe. "Really ?….awe shucks, thanks."

Olivia nodded with a mouth full of chili.

Jacques, Lydia, Ginger, and even Beetlejuice looked to Olivia with wide shocked eyes as she continued eating.

Scuzzo outraged by all this, grabbed a bowl for himself. "No broad's gonna out do me, eatin' chili." He took a bite, and swallowed….after awhile a wide eyed tearful expression formed on his face. He held his throat as sweat poured down his face, and started dodging around the room frantically, holding the vocal cord of his throat, struggling to speak "Water…water."

The others laughed as he raced around the room, then toward the sink, drinking and drenching his head in cold water.

Scuzzo emerged from the sink with a head full of wet hair. "Ha, ha, laugh it up." then looked to Olivia, who's still eating chili "Christ, How can you eat that ?!…I thought my voice box was goin' burn off."

Beetlejuice chuckled. "That would be great."

He snapped a frown to his rival. "Shuddup Beetlejerk."

*********

Lydia , Olivia, and Scuzzo sat in the lounge area watching T.V. while the others played poker in the other room. A familiar commercial came on….

"_Wanta get rid of those pesky livin' critters once and for all ?…Well come on down and see it folks, cause I'll tell ya'….I'll do anythin'."_

It was an old commercial of Beetlejuice wearing a cowboy outfit, standing by a fake cow, on Adam Maitland's model town of Winter Raven.

"_I'll scare 'em, real bad…I'm the world's leading bio-exorcist."_

Beetle juice walked in, looking at the screen, and leaned on Lydia's shoulder. He pointed to his old figure on TV. "Was I really that fat ?" asked with a grin.

"Yeah..." Scuzzo replied out the blue. Beetlejuice frowned as he continued "Fat asses shouldn't be shown on TV….bad for the eyes….should be a law against it."

Lydia and Olivia giggled.

"Shuddup Clown." Beetlejuice sour reply.

Scuzzo chuckled more.

"Fuck you Clown." Beetlejuice spat.

Scuzzo leaned back in the chair. "Sorry Beetlejerk…" squeezing his crotch which made a honking sound at him. "but this is for the ladies."

Lydia turned to Scuzzo with a disgusted form, as Olivia giggled under her breath.

Beetlejuice left from the room, and stepped outside to catch some air. He lit a cigarette, took a much needed long drag, and walked down the path, admiring the clear, quiet streets….then a shadow, a large shadow swarmed above him.

The shadow howled, Beetlejuice looked up and was taken aback by the unbelievable sight. **"Flying Sandworm !!!" **He shouted, running back toward the Roadhouse door, but instead bumped into someone. The hard collision sent Beetlejuice to the ground. He shook his head from the fall, looked up, and in front of him stood young man with long blonde hair, and a little brunette girl.

"Your very observant." said the young man, clapping his hands sarcastically. The flying sandworm howled again, Beetlejuice stared at it in terror, as the young man patted it's head. "This is my friend Cornelius…" he flashed a wicked grin. "He won't bite, unless I ask him to."

Lydia ran outside. "Bobby !" she cried, giving him a tight hug, and then kissed him on the cheek multiple times. "Oh Bobby, I was so worried about…" she noticed the flying sandworm. "AHHHHH !!!"

"Will you re-lax…he's my friend." Bobby said oh so causally.

Lydia gave him a wide eyed confused stare. "Sandworms can't fly !" She stated in terror.

"I, gave him the ability to fly." Bobby patted Cornelius on head, then looked to his mother. "Cool huh."

She fluttered her eyes and fainted.

"Bobby you devil, what has happened ?" Olivia scolded from inside the door.

"Olivia !" Melanie yelled, smiling in delight as she gave her a huge hug.

Olivia gazed upon her young sisterly friend. "Oh my heart, our little one…" hugging her tight "I am glad to see you, and to know you are safe." and a kiss on the cheek "You will not leave us again, we missed you so."

Lydia lifted her fainted body. "I'm glad you found her Bobby." then pinched him.

"Ow !" Bobby yelped.

"Don't have me worried like that !" Lydia scolded.

Bobby rubbed his pinched spot with a smirk. "Ok, ok…geez, I'm sorry ok."

Cornelius snuggled behind the house and instantly fell asleep.

"Hey…" Beetlejuice yelled, gaining Bobby's attention. "tell your _flying_ _friend_ to go somewhere else !"

Bobby formed a wide devil smirk. "You want him to leave, then you tell 'em."

Beetlejuice going close to a sandworm, a flying sandworm at that, he wasn't up for the challenge, and so just followed them into the house. _'Bobby_…_He's my son…that Sandworm befriending, Ghost Hunter lover is my son ?…shit.'_

***********

Beetlejuice leaned against the wall, studying his new found son, and took notice of the 'No Ghost' symbol on his uniform.

Bobby took notice of his confused stare. "I'm a Ghostbuster."

Beetlejuice raised a brow. "Your hybrid, a half-ghost, Isn't doing that for a job a little….unorthodox ?"

Bobby formed a toothy devil grin. "Everything about me is….unorthodox, and I like it that way." Then formed a serious look, walking closer to him "Besides you're one to talk. It's my understanding that not only do you kill the living, you kill ghost. Unlike _you_, I just catch 'em, and I don't kill anybody."

"I don't do gigs like that anymore." Beetlejuice replied.

"That's true Bobby." Lydia stepped in.

Bobby held a skeptical look to the striped suit ghost. "Perhaps…" pointing a finger to him. "but I got my eye on you."

Just then, Cassie walked into the room.

Bobby took immediate notice of her very new, very provocative uniform. He licked his lips as his eyes filled strong of lust. Cassie stopped in front of him, and blew a kiss. "Hmm….New uniform ?" he asked.

Cassie teasingly dancing against him. "You like ?"

"I looove." Bobby replied lustfully. Cassie seductively danced around him more, squeezing her cleavage against him, while making seductive kissy faces "Oooo, I read you loud and clear, but not tonight baby…" then using an Elvis voice "Daddy's tired."

"Hel-looo…I'm sitting here." Lydia called out, rolling her eyes.

Bobby performed a dramatic bow. "And that concludes…After Dinner Theater."

Cassie just shook her head. "Crazy."

Lydia rolled her eyes to her son's foolishness, then looked over to Olivia and Scuzzo…. they were making kissy faces at each other. She cringed at the sight, it's disturbing for her to witness.

Bobby, who also took notice of them, shakes his head in disbelief. "Women in this family." he muttered.

Lydia gave her son that 'What do you mean by that ?' facial expression.

He looks to his mother, pointing a thumb over to Beetlejuice "Is that _thing_ really my dad, or what ?"

Beetlejuice held a sour frown.

"Yes Bobby." Lydia answered.

Bobby studied Beetlejuice's features….A ghostly man that seems to be in his mid-thirties; dark circles around his eyes, green slimly teeth, horrible spiked hair, and very dusty.

He looked back to his mother with an odd stare. "You gave _that_ some pussy ?!"

Before Lydia could answer…

"Wow, that's Balls !" Bobby finished off.

Scuzzo chuckled.

"Bobby." Olivia scolded.

He turned to his sister with a sarcastic look "Hey…What the hell do I know, if I was a chick, and let some dust ball ghost sex me, I wouldn't say anything either."

Scuzzo chuckled.

"Bob…" Lydia cried out in embarrassment.

"Bobby." Olivia called out while trying to comfort Lydia. "Do not be so hard on Mother."

"Hey !" Beetlejuice shouted being offended.

"Best description I've heard about you Beetlejerk." Scuzzo chuckled.

Beetlejuice cracked his knuckle at him "Shudup Clown." then looked to his new found son "Look…you don't like me, and that's fine, I'm used to-" he got cut off.

"On the contrary…" Bobby began pacing around the room "I like everyone…" walking closer to his ghostly dad, looking him in the eyes "…including you." back to pacing around the room "There are only two people on my shit list. Mel's sorry excuse for a father, and that cocksucker Julius."

Beetlejuice knows Julius, he's been exorcised by him countless of times. Julius is the type who will exorcise for jay walking across the street.

Lydia knows Julius well…too well in fact.

"Who is Julius ?" Olivia asked with concern.

"Apparently he's the castle asshole." Bobby replied.

Cassie and Melanie came beside Bobby and walked him to the couch.

Beetlejuice walked away in deep thought.

Lydia joined him in his bedroom. "Well Beej…What do you think of the kids ?"

"Olivia's ok, but I know Scuzzo's bangin' her, and that doesn't fly well with me." Beetlejuice replied. "As for Bobby…" forming a skeptical look. "I think he's an ass-"

"Amazing." Lydia finished off in knowing what he was really going to say.

"Yeah…" He shook his head with an odd gaze. "that's a polite way of putting it."

Lydia took his hand into hers. "Bobby likes you, I can tell."

Beetlejuice raised a brow. "He does ?"

"He'll come around, you'll see…" She smiled. "he's just being…protective, that's all."

"Protective ?" He repeated taken aback, then held her close. "I can protect you Lyds."

She smiled. "I know Beej."

"Olivia and Bobby." Beetlejuice said in thought, then looked to her. "They seem to be on your case all the time, what's with that ?…they act like they should be your parents or something."

"They're just over protective, and rightfully so…." Lydia shrugged. "I've been through too much…stuff."

Beetlejuice placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Will you ever tell me about this….stuff ?"

"Of course…" She gazed to him lovingly. "you're my best friend, and I don't want to hide from my demons anymore."

"Demons ?" He whispered.

"But for now Beej…" She snuggled on the pillows. "I would like to get some rest, It's time I told Vince about Olivia, and…" yarning heavily as she slowly fell to sleep." Do something about Julius….Night Beej."

"_Julius." _He thought, then kissed her forehead. "Night Lyds."

As Lydia rested on the pillows, Beetlejuice wondered…. 'Lyds do something about Julius…Why ?…' He snuggled next to her, and went to sleep.

******

Bobby and Melanie looked though out the Roadhouse; the black and white checkered floor, the twisted hallway, bats on the ceiling, and spider webs everywhere. The entire place smelled of dried burned amber.

"It's this place weird ?" Melanie stated as she gazed upon a painting of a splattered bug on the wall.

"Yeah." Bobby spat, turning on his proton pack on. "It's like a fucked up version of Pee Wee's Playhouse."

"I remember when we first met…" Melanie smiled. "I thought you were a magician, but those where your powers. Don't you like being a half ghost Bobby ?"

He turned to her, pacing down the hall. "It's cool, it comes in handy."

"We'll I think it's awesome, you and Olivia share something special." She pouted. "I'm so envious, at least you two are still alive, and can have cool powers. I'm just dead."

"Don't say that, never say that." Bobby saddened. "You're alive Mel, just in a different way, and don't you forget it."

"Ahello ?" A French male voice echoed from out of nowhere. "Is anyone there ?"

Melanie looked to the source of the call…it's inside a mop bucket. One she saw the head move, she dropped it out of fright and surprise.

Bobby picked up the skeleton head inside. "What the fuck ? Did you really talk ?"

"Yes." The skeleton replied. "I'm Jacques."

"I heard about you…" said Melanie. "Can you really speck French ?"

The skeleton nodded. "Oui petite."

"Bonour, Monsieur Jacques…" Melanie greeted with a smile and a curtsy of her shirt. "gentil de vous rencontrer." _(nice to meet you.)_

Jacques formed an impressive smile. "Oh petite, you speak French so well."

"Ok cut the French fry talk…" Bobby interrupted, looking to his head in the bucket. "where's your body ?"

"Iz in my room." He replied.

Bobby went inside Jacques's room, and their laid his boney body on a bed. He used Jacques's hands to hold his head in place, then gave Melanie a flash light to aim at the neck, took out a needle and thread kit form his utility belt, and started a secured stitch for the head to the neck.

"And you are Beetle's son ?" Jacques questioned by surprise. "Not even he would take the time to attach my head."

"I do what I got to do." Bobby replied. "heads should be on shoulders, not in a shit bucket." and applied the finishing touches. "There, it's done."

Melanie looked around the stitch. "It looks great…" then looked to Bobby with a smile. "maybe I should get you to sew my Barbie clothes."

Bobby gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Never mind." She sang playfully.

Jacques picked up a broken hand mirror. "Thank you so much." admiring the stitch. "It's feels good to be one again."

"Pisss…" Melanie hissed, gaining Bobby's attention. "maybe you should ask him about your Dad."

He raved her hair. "I know everything I need to know."

"Beetle Iz difficult, but really…" Jacques started.

Bobby turn to him with a frown. "Listen Jacq…Jacq…" then shook his head with a grin. "I'm sorry I can't call you Jacques, it just sounds so gay to me, so I'm calling you Jack instead."

"Your bluntness…" Jacques shook with a smile. "yes, you are definitely Beetle's son."

Bobby pointed over to the bucket. "You want your head back in the toilet, don't you ?"

"Bob…" Melanie called, gaining his attention. "You're setting a bad example for me." she sang playfully.

He formed a smart ass grin, then huffed. "Fine." poking at Melanie playfully, as she giggled, then turned to the skeleton. "Kids, you know I love 'em."

Just then Beetlejuice showed to Jacques door. "What the hell is goin' on ?! Lyds is _trying _to sleep."

"Well with a pussy hound like you in the room with 'er, that mission won't be accomplished." said Bobby with a dry tone.

Jacques's jaw dropped.

Melanie giggled from Jacques's reaction.

And Beetle just stood there in disbelief, in to what he just heard.

Lydia walked beside Beetlejuice. "Hey guys, what's going on ?" She noticed her best friend's facial expression. "Beetle ?" then she noticed her son giving the devil smile. "Bob, what did you do ?"

He chuckled a little. "Nothing Mom, just hangin' out, that's all."

"He called me a pussy hound." Beetlejuice spat.

"Bob…" Lydia moaned out of embarrassment.

He arched his shoulders. "Well that's what he is, isn't he ?"

Lydia turned to Beetle, and realized that might be true, and walked away.

"Awwww, look what you did." Bobby called out, gaining Beetle's attention. "you made Mom upset…" pouting like a small child, and pointed toward the hall. "now go to her, and say that your sorry."

Beetle formed a 'why I outta' look.

"Well go on." Bobby urged, then clapped his hands. "Chop, chop."

Jacques started laughing at Beetle's ordeal.

Melanie just shook her head.

Beetle sneered a look to his new found son, then vanished.

"Wow." Melanie awed.

Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "Show off."

Beetlejuice reappeared and floated in the lounge area…He gazed to a sleeping Scuzzo and Olivia holding each other on the couch, Cassie sharpening her sword near the doorway, and Lydia staring at the flying sandworm, Cornelius. He floated beside her. "Ugly sight huh ?"

Lydia smirked. "Not really, I kinda like him, and such a classic name." turning to him. "I didn't know had that type of power."

"Of course…" Beetle smiled. "He's the son of the ghost with the most."

She giggled. "Aw Beetle, what am I going to do with you ?"

He wagged his brows to her. "What do you wanna do with me ?"

"Bob…I mean Beetle." Lydia moaned in embarrassment.

Beetle stood taken aback. "Hey."

"Sorry." She finished off. "What do you think Vince's reaction will be when I tell him about Olivia tomorrow ?"

Beetle formed a wicked grin. "He'll probably use a few thousand volts of electricity on Scuzzo."

"Beej." She moaned, regaining his attention.

"He'll probably cry until he the flood the castle or something." He finished off.

Lydia sighed heavily.

"C'mon Babes, finish your rest, you'll need it."

She gazed to him. "I'll be there in a minute."

Beetlejuice never left her side, they stared into the Netherworld's gloomy fog, it's dead howling streets, and the flying sandworm who slept besides the Roadhouse.


	10. Lydia plummets head first

The following morning, Beetle, Lydia, Melanie, Bobby, Cassie, Olivia, and Scuzzo, heading for the King's castle.

********

In the castle court, Melanie ran to the first trusted person she saw "Nicodemus….Nicodemus."

He stood taken aback "Yes, yes my dear, what is it ?"

"Please tell the King that Lydia Deetz is here." She replied, catching her breath.

Nicodemus knew how much seeing Lydia meant to the King "Ah yes, I shall tell him at once." then ran off.

Beetlejuice pulled Lydia aside "Don't you wanna change your clothes ?" pointing to her Hooters uniform "I can juice something up for ya."

Lydia shook her head. "No Beej, I'm going just as I am, no more hiding, that includes this."

The guards rushed to Beetlejuice with sharp spears aimed to his neck.

"Let him go, the Prince Vince is expecting me…" Lydia informed. " and I won't go unless you let Beetle go."

The guards lowered their weapons, allowing them to enter the castle.

Nicodemus approached them in the main hall. "I made him aware of your arrival, and will meet you and your company in the Throne Room." He gestured a hand toward a closed door "When he is ready, these doors will open." and with that, Nicodemus left to join the King as always by his right side as Royal Advisor.

The door opened as a voice announced. "Lady Lydia Deetz and Company."

As they approached the throne, Lydia gazed with awe to Vince…he looked the same as always, dressed in one of many dark, expensive royal attire, depressed face, dark cloud above his head.

They all gave a respectful bow to him…except for of course Beetlejuice, he instead took notice of Donny, his younger brother standing to the left of Vince as Royal body guard.

Vince glanced at Lydia with an odd stare…he noticed and read the words printed on her tank top, and raised a brow in confusion. He knew from her eyes that this woman, who stands before him is Lydia. '_What in the Netherworld happened to my Lydia ?' _He wondered.

Lydia stepped forward from the group, interrupting Vince's train of thought "Hello your Majesty, you probably don't remember me but, I'm Lydia Deetz."

Vince stood from his throne, gently took Lydia's hand, and kissed it. (British accent) "Of course I remember you dear Lydia, I remember each moment of you as clear as a crystal jewel."

Lydia blushed, Vince always did have a way with words. "Your Majesty…"

Vince smoothly interrupted her "Please, call me Vince, only you have the pleasure to call upon my name so casually."

Lydia gazed to him with shy eyes "Ok. Vince." then regained her composer. "Vince there's someone of great importance I want you to meet, and I-" she got cut off.

"Whore !!!…" Julius shouted while pointing to Lydia. "You Living Realm whore, you shall be exorcised !"

Lydia raised a brow, forming a frown. "Oh yeah ?!….Watch this !" She quickly kissed all the kids on their foreheads; then grabbed Beetlejuice, placing a passionate kissing his lips, and moved to do the same with Vince, then ran to the center of a 'Sandworm Drop Hatch door. She turned to Julius. "You won't be able to exorcise me, if the Sandworms get to me first." Then removed a medium sized rock from her pocket, quickly threw it with all her strength at the control leaver…a perfect hit, knocked the leaver down, and the hatch opened. "AHhhhh !!!" plummets to Sandworm Saturn."

"Lydia !!!" Beetlejuice shouted.

Bobby runs after her, but is held back by an invisible barrier. The barrier fades once the hatch door close shut. "Damn it !" pounded a fist hard against the floor

Melanie even cried out, looking to Julius "You're such an a-"

Olivia quickly covered Melanie's mouth from her swearing.

Donny turned to Julius with a angry, disgusted stare.

Julius turned away from all the hate filled stares of others to gaze upon the hatch door. He formed a grin of evil pride, then looked to the King, which gave a deadly stare.

Vince snapped his fingers and two ghostly palace guards appeared from out of nowhere, but Nicodemus gave the command. "Guards, place Julius in the dungeon."

Bobby stood very frustrated, finally his family got back together, but his mother had to do that. "Crazy woman." he muttered.

"Then we shall be crazy with her dear brother." Olivia replied.

Bobby nodded, then waved a hand while walking to the sandworm hatch. "C'mon, let's do this !"

Olivia quickly gave Scuzzo a quick passionate French kiss before joining her brother, Melanie, and Cassie on top the hatch door.

Bobby grabbed a trap from his utility belt, threw it strong against the leaver, knocking it over, and then the hatch opened from beneath them "AHhhhhh !!!" plummeting through the opening.

The Sandworm hatch, once again shut closed.

"Crazy Kids !" Scuzzo muttered.

Vince's cloud started to rain, the darkness of the cloud covered the entire kingdom.

He stared at the closed Sandworm hatch door. "There's nothing I can do for them now." breathed a low heavy sigh, then glanced to Beetlejuice distastefully. "I suggest you leave castle grounds immediately, before I summon the guards to arrest you." then pointed to Scuzzo "You, make certain he departs from here."

"I can leave on my own !" Beetlejuice spat, then vanished out of sight.

Scuzzo on the other hand didn't possess such ghostly strength to just vanish, so he quickly ran out the castle, and drove away.

********

**Sandworm Saturn.**

Lydia is now running through Saturn as fast as her legs are willing, she even remembers the last time she was there….Judge Mental sentenced Beetlejuice and herself for pulling a prank on Mayor Maynot and Mr. Smallhead during a press conference; a prank she didn't do of course, but it was a matter of being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"come on Lydia, pick up the pace." Giving herself a pep while trying to gain speed.

Lydia's body is getting dehydrated from the dry air and heat of Sandworm Saturn. She then noticed another being running a few paces from her…it was a male ghost, and she immediately knew that he came from Miss Warden's Rehab Center; the light blue sailor styled suit with red and white knee high socks were the standard uniform for prisoners.

The Sandworm who had been chasing him, caught up, and swallowed whole.

Lydia gasped at the sight of the Sandworm crunching loudly into his ghostly bones, her heart jumped as she wiped away the tears of a panicked filled face, but the disturbing sight urged her to run even faster.

After yards of running, Lydia will need a to take a much needed breath, and since there seemed to be no sandworm present, she leaned against a pillar to take a break. Inhaling and exhaling her breath heavily, trying so hard to regain composure, but couldn't, the sun made the sand underneath her shoes so hot, she could bare it any longer, she needed to rest in cool air and fill her body with water.

Then out of nowhere a Sandworm howled as it emerged from the sand.

"Oh no." Lydia muttered in wide eyed shock, then began to run. Her tired sun burned legs carried her until she saw a door on the far left. '_I hoped it's not locked, or doesn't lead to someplace worse.' _She thought racing toward the door in knowing it's a matter of time before her body would collapse. She leaped high to catch the bottom of the door frame, struggling to pull herself up, managed to reach the door handle.

The Sandworm snapped it's teeth to Lydia, but she kicked it in the face to prevent the bite. The sandworm shook it's head, then snapped at her again, she dodged the attack, but her leg got deeply scratched by the sharpened edge of it's tooth. Blood poured everywhere, Lydia felt breathless and weak, and used the remainder of her strength to quickly bust through the door, then turned back to quickly shut the door.

Lydia waited a few minutes before opening the door again and when she did, the door opened to a normal night in the Living Realm. She didn't know which door it was, or for that matter where she stands now; because for all she knew, she could be in a different country…but that didn't matter, but what matters is…

"I made it." she whispered, looking toward the moon.

Lydia dragged her breathless, injured body around until she fell heavily asleep into a cool puddle of mud. A light came on and a figure approached her, but her vision is too blurry to see who or what it could be, and being too weak to get up, all she could do is pray that whatever or whoever it is wouldn't hurt her.

**The kids in Sandworm Saturn.**

All the kids landed head first in the hot sands of Saturn.

"Oh wow…" Melanie awed.

"This is no time to admire the scenery my child…" Said Olivia. "we must depart from here quickly. Scuzzo told me tales of this place and it's not safe."

"She's right." Cassie agreed. "These Sandworms are very long and the bite is like being crunched by a bear trap, and believe me kiddo…" she frowned in remembrance "it's wasn't cool."

Bobby opened his eyes from a strong surge of mental meditation. "I just summoned Cornelius, he's flying as fast as he can, but for now let's get going."

The four began their walk.

"Hey…" Cassie whispered to Olivia. "who's Cornelius ?"

"It is Bobby's new Sandworm friend." She replied.

Cassie was taken aback. "Sandworm friend ?"

"Yes, and…" Olivia got cut off.

"It can fly ?!" Cassie finished off with a wide eyed gaze.

Olivia gazed to her. "My brother is responsible for giving him that gift."

Cassie looked to Bobby who is carrying Melanie on his back, then shook her head from the thought, but the unimaginable image of a flying Sandworm wouldn't go away. "Gee Bob, thanks." She muttered to herself with a sarcastic tone.

Just then, A Sandworm howled as it emerged from the sand, slithering in front of them. The color on it's exterior skin is faded and winkled, and when the other head came from the exterior mouth, it revealed the baggy eyed face of an much older Sandworm. When it opened it's mouth some teeth were missing, most teeth are squared with only a few being sharp. It's struggled to howl loudly as most proud Sandworms do, and even coughed a little. It howled again, but it sounded so defeated.

Then another Sandworm appeared. Bobby studied the creature by reading it mentally…It's a young adult male, very energetic, very stubborn, and it's going to be extremely difficult to defeat. Then he formed an idea, it would take all his strength, but it was the only chance….

Cornelius, the flying sandworm howled from above the cloud as he floated down to greet his friend.

Cassie's eyes widened with a dropped mouth at the unbelievable sight.

Bobby turned to him. "Take the girls."

Cornelius landed behind him so the girls could climb on his back, once that was done, he returned to floating in air close by. Then Bobby morphed into a very large, fire breathing dragon.

Beetlejuice, who was near the area, saw the dragon. His eyes widened with shock as his mouth dropped. " "Shit…"

The dragon (Bobby) roared at the younger sandworm, blowing a heavy gust of fire in his face. The creature was taken aback, frightened from what he witnessed of Bobby, and the fire created large open flesh wound in it's skin.

The older sandworm just laid there, gasping it's breath, it wasn't gasping because of Bobby, it's gasping from the sand travels.

The younger sandworm gazed at the Dragon, and could tell it's creating another blast, so he quickly retreated deep in the sand, before it could blow another gush of fire, and then Bobby landed hard on the sand in his normal form.

Cassie called from the sky "Bob ?!….Bobby ?!"

"Bobby ?!" Olivia called out.

Melanie cried out. "Bobby ?!" She turned to Olivia with a worried filled face. "That other sandworm will try to eat Bobby if we don't hurry and do something."

Just then, Beetlejuice appeared floating upward with unconscious Bobby in his arms. "Anybody get the number of that dragon ?" he opened with a small corny joke, then looked down to the older sandworm. "That bastard couldn't eat ole Bobby even if he wanted too." returning a grin to the three girls. "He's go no strong teeth to bite nor strong chewing muscles, his days are done."

"Oh Beetle…" Olivia called out, gaining his attention. "thank you for returning Bobby to us."

Beetlejuice gave a wink. "No problem kiddo." then took a seat on Cornelius's back.

"Cornelius…" Olivia called, and he hummed in attention. "please take us to the door that leads to our mother's house." she then placed a page from her mother's diary to his nose, to gain the scent.

Then scent was strong, very fresh in fact, Cornelius then flew off into the sunset of Saturn with his friend's riding his backside.

"I'll never get used to this." Beetejuice muttered to himself, sitting on the very thing he hates was not an easy concept to swallow.

**Meanwhile….**

Lydia moaned from pain, rising from a hospital stretcher. "I got to get out of here." she whispered with hoarse voice, in realizing where she now laid.

She struggled to scoot her injured body to the edge of the stretcher, took a breath, and started peeling off the EKG patches from her chest, then moved on to detach the I.V. line from her arm.

"Please lay back down." A voice gentle female called from behind.

Lydia turned to the person… She's a short red head, wearing big glasses.

"Hey Prudence, I bought us some-" The other woman came through the curtain, then stood frozen upon starting at Lydia's injured form. She bled heavily from her leg, you can see the blood seep through the bandage, creating a stain, and also has runny mascara streaming down from her eyes with sun burns on her body.

The other woman dropped the coffee in her hand form pure shock of the sight "My God Lydia…" staring at her friend "…what happened to you ?!"

Lydia didn't answer, she examined the tall, dirty blonde woman in front of her. "Help me get out of here." then tried to get up.

"No Lydia." The red head said firmly.

The women looked familiar to Lydia…warmly familiar. "Prudence…" looking to the red haired woman. "and…" not being sure if she should say the other familiar name, the last tall friend she recalls, her tall friend had light brown hair, not dirty blonde, but called anyway "Bertha ?"

The women nodded their heads in unison. "She remembers us." Bertha whispered to Prudence.

Just then, Delia and Charles walked through the curtain, seeing the trio. Lydia looked over with a small struggled grin at the man, and even with some of his natural blonde, turned grey, she greeted him. "Hi Dad."

Delia covered her mouth out of shock of seeing Lydia this way.

Charles slowly knelt down besides his daughter, looking over her damaged form. "Christ…." he muttered in shocking awe.

The nurse came through the curtain holding a needle. Charles held Lydia firm, as her eyes widened, staring at the needle "No…No…Please don't put me to sleep." she pled.

"Shhh…." Charles whispered in her ear "It'll be quick pumpkin, and once you're fully rested, you'll come home with us." then began hugging as the nurse injected the needle into her arm. "Oh Lydia, I never gave up looking for you…" then placed a kiss on her forehead. "You just don't know how much we missed you."

Lydia knew that her father wasn't talking about himself and Delia, he was also talking about how the Maitland's miss her as well. "I miss all of you too."

Bertha and Prudence waved their goodbye's.

"I'm so glad you're alright for now Lydia." Said Prudence, giving her a hug. "I'll visit you soon, we got some catching up to do."

"Yeah me too." Added Bertha, giving a hug of her own. "maybe a lunch or something."

Then they left.

"Mom, Dad…" Lydia called, turning to her parents. "I have something to tell you."


	11. Home Home Home

In a large white painted country house, Adam and Barbara Maitland are floating back and forth in a state of nervousness, waiting for a call from Charles or Delia.

"Oh Adam, I wish we could be near her." Barbara cried.

He came by her side, giving her a comforting embrace. "I'm sure she's ok honey."

Then phone rang. Adam answered …"Lydia's alright !" announced with a smile while turning a gaze to his wife. Barbara cheered, hugging him as he continued on the phone. "Charles said that he's spending the night there, but Delia is coming back….ok good bye." hanging up.

"I'll make some tea. Delia won't be able to sleep with Lydia in the hospital, I know I won't." Barbara said, floating toward the kitchen, then as she looked through the door's window, she noticed some people were walking around. "Psss…Adam." gaining his attention as she waved.

Adam floated beside her and looked through the window, and saw shadows of people "Intruders." He whispered, then smiled "Let's scare them."

"But Adam…" Barbara softly moaned in worry.

"C'mon Barb, we passed the haunting classes…" He whispered back with a grin. "we can do this."

Barbara nodded and stepped through the door first. She floated into the kitchen with a twisted ghost face, her mouth is wide open with eyes ball on top of her tongue. She

tried to scare Cassie and Olivia, but they just stared at her showing no indication of fear.

Then Adam entered with his head detached from his shoulders, trying to scare Bobby, but with his glasses removed from his face, it took him a second to realize that the young man's body rested unconsciously on the floor. He then tried to scare Cassie and Olivia, but it didn't work, they didn't even flinch.

"I can make better scary faces better than that." called Melanie as she appeared out of nowhere then formed an odd look to the apple she bit into. "Food sure taste different when you die."

Barbara and Adam took notice of the large knife stuck in the girls chest, and morphed back to normal.

Beetlejuice cackled loudly, floating above them as he appeared from out of nowhere.

Bobby woke from the noise.

"Beetlejuice !" Barbara called out.

He quickly teleported in front of her to place a hand over her mouth. "Relax on the B-words Babes, I'm here to help."

Barbara formed a narrow eyed suspicious gaze.

"Give him a chance to explain honey." Adam said calmly.

"The bottom line is…" Beetlejuice started, but was cut off.

"Lydia should tell 'em." Cassie interrupted.

Beetlejuice turned to her. "Look, the Maitland's are ghostly guardians of this house and we have to give them an explanation now." He returned to the Maitland's and continued. "These are Lydia's kids…" showing a hand toward the girl "Olivia, her first kid." and gliding the another hand toward the guy "Bobby, her second kid." then pointed both hands to Melanie and Cassie "They are very close friends to the family…" then pointed both hand to himself. "I showed them the way."

Barbara stood in thought, staring to Olivia and Bobby. _'Lydia's children.'_ In her eyes, Olivia looks beautiful but so thin. _'She should eat more.'_ Next she looked to Bobby, and in her eyes, just looks like an ordinary, handsome young man, but there's something about his eyes and that devil grin that reminded her of…. "Oh my God, It can't be." she muttered.

Bobby flashed her a side ways peace sigh with his two fingers.

"Where is Mother ?" Asked Olivia with a face full of great concern.

"She's in the hospital." Adam informed.

"Will she be alright ?" Bobby asked.

"I hope so." Barbara replied.

Bobby stumbled, then stood firm from the floor. "We'll lets go see her." then turned to leave out the door.

Olivia stood in front of her brother with a firm hand on his shoulder. "No Bobby, allow Mother to rest for now, we shall have a chance of seeing her soon."

"I agree." Said Cassie. "Besides, we should rest too."

"Hey Barb…" Beetlejuice called, gaining her attention. "so whaddya say ? Let me stay."

Barbara turned to Adam for his input.

"I know this isn't my house or anything…" Bobby stared off, gaining the Brunette couples attention. "but Beetle saved my ass back in Saturn, so maybe ya'll can just let him slide." then gave his new found father a suspicious gaze. "at least for now."

"It's true." Melanie intervened.

Adam nodded in agreement, then so Barbara turned to Beetlejuice with narrowed eyes, and a firm pointed finger. "Ok, you can stay."

"Great….great." Beetlejuice smiled.

Barbara and Adam decided to make a snacks for the kids before they went to sleep.

Bobby looked to Beetlejuice while pointing a thumb over toward Barbara. "What beef she got with you ?"

"Long story kid." Beetlejuice replied.

********

It's early morning in the small town of Winter Raven, the rooster crows as the sun rose, and the crisp morning air fills throughout the house. Beetlejuice is asleep on the couch, and Barbara, always being the nice caring woman that she is, covered him with a blanket.

He fluttered his eyes open, gazing to her. "You like me, don't you." showing a toothy grin.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"It's ok if you're too shy to say it…" He grinned even more, tapping the side of his forehead. "I know you like me…" then stretched out. "and don't worry, I won't tell Adam, it'll be our dirty little secret."

Barbara rolled her eyes once more before leaving off for the kitchen.

Cassie walked in from outside. "It's so green out there, no buildings at all…" she said with an odd expression, then shook her head. "it's too cow town like for my taste." She noticed Beetlejuice and took notice of a particular area. "Hello morning wood." she sang teasingly.

Beetlejuice flashed a toothy grin. "Why are you looking at my boner when you got a Ghostbusting boyfriend to look at. ?"

She poked out her bottom lip like a small child about to cry. "Just cause he's my man, doesn't mean I can't look." then bent down, pointing to him, revealing cleavage. "we have a look but don't touch policy."

"And I can see those chocolate melons just fine." Beetlejuice smiled.

Cassie took notice of his stare toward her chest, then looked back to him with a smirk. "Typical, like Father, like Son."

Beetlejuice winked. "Yeah."

Just then, Delia descended the stairs, and saw the two in the living room, and frowned to the sight of Beetlejuice. Adam and Barbara explained everything when she returned home from visiting her step-daughter in the hospital, but still, the sight is still distasteful to her. Then she looked at Cassie, and being a woman of art and culture, still isn't used to a young woman showing so much of her skin so openly in public. "Cassie dear…" gaining her attention. "please follow me to my room, I would like you to choose something to wear."

***********

Cassie looked at each dress in Delia's closet, and even with her new exposure of staying in the Living Realm, she still is not used to being fully clothed. "These dresses look nice Mrs. Deetz, but I don't know which to pick."

"Have you ever worn, or been fully dressed before ?" Delia asked.

"Not until recently." Cassie replied, then continued to explain "I'm a warrior from the Netherworld, and the tribe I'm from wears little to no clothing."

"Oh…." Delia nodded, although she didn't understand why her tribe did such things.

Cassie modeled a purple dress in front of the mirror.

Delia formed a smile. "That dress looks perfect on you Cassie."

"Thank you." Cassie turned to her with a shy smile.

Delia then left the master bedroom and once again descended the stairs into the living room. She studied her new found grandchildren and witnessed Olivia using her ghostly powers to force Bobby to sleep.

Olivia took notice of her stare. "I hope I did not frighten you Mrs. Deetz…" she removed her brothers proton pack and combat boots, then covered him in a blanket. "My brother needs to rest, and there are times he can become quite difficult to reason with, so I am forced to use my powers to submit him."

Delia sat next to her. "Olivia, don't you need rest too, you've been up all night ?"

"When my brother is at a state of rest, then I shall rest as well." Olivia replied, then grabbed a book and settled in a chair across from her brother.

Cassie walked over to gaze upon her sleeping boyfriend. "Even when he sleeps, he has that shit eating grin."

Olivia chuckled under her breath, the regained composure as she turned to Delia. "Please tell me, I must know, do you and your husband accepted us ?…my Brother and I as family."

Delia thought for a moment, the whole ghost thing bedazzled her, but the whole ordeal of half ghost children was still so unusual to her, but gave an honest answer. "Yes, yes we do." after Lydia told them the news, Charles and Delia freaked out, but they knew that their daughter was an odd child in the beginning. "Trust me, we do." she smiled.

Olivia smiled as she turned to Cassie. "They have accepted us."

"That's great Olivia." Cassie smiled.

Bobby then snapped awake. "Olivia, Cassie, what the hell's going on ?"

Barbara floated in the room holding a bowl full of snacks.

Beetlejuice noticed his new found son had awaken, and floated over to him. "How do you feel kid ?"

Bobby turned to him with a frown. "Like shit, how 'bout you ?"

"Bobby…" Barbara scolded, gaining his attention. "if you don't clean your potty mouth…" raising a bar of soap to him. "I'll wash your mouth out."

Bobby nodded. "Gotcha." then noticed Cassie's dress and gave a wolf whistle.

Cassie shook her head. "Nerd."

"I love you too baby." He replied, then left for the kitchen.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

Barbara followed Bobby to the kitchen and stopped in front of the door. "I'm making French toast today, would you like some ?" She asked.

Bobby waved a casual hand. "Nah, I'll do it." He turned on the radio, and starts dancing and singing as Melanie enters the kitchen, his silliness makes Barbara and Melanie chuckle.

Then a sudden knock on the back door of the kitchen door is heard, followed by a strange howl. To Barbara, it sounds like the howl of a sandworm. Bobby heard the sound, but turned down the volume on the radio to hear it again. The howl behind the back door made Barbara nervous, but curious to see what or who it could be.

The knock on the door occurred a second time, so Bobby answered it, and a strange man with a clown face and suit walked in. "Oh Olivia…" He sang. "your boyfriend is here !"

Barbara gazed upon the clown with wide shocked eyes.

Olivia, being as smooth and calm as always entered the kitchen to greet her friend.

"Hello Dollface." smiled Scuzzo, holding his arms open for a hug.

Olivia gave him a hug, kissing his lips. "Oh Scuzzo my friend, It is good to see you again."

Barbara nearly fainted, the sight of Lydia's beautiful daughter kissing that clown, it was more than she could handle.

Olivia smiled. "How did you arrive here ?"

Scuzzo gestured a hand toward the back door as Cornelius howled "Your flying worm friend brought me." formed a lustful gaze and gave another kiss.

Olivia blushed.

Bobby shook his head unbelievably with a smirk. "Women in this family."

Beetlejuice floated in playfully "Hiya…" then saw Scuzzo "Oh it's _you_." then a gaze "What are _you_ looking at ?" He spat.

"I Dunno…" Scuzzo eyed him "I've been trying to figure that out for years Beetlejerk."

Beetlejuice gave him the finger.

Scuzzo shook a fist at him.

"Hey you two…" Bobby spat, gaining both ghostly guys attention. "cool it."

Adam and Delia walked into the kitchen, seeing the five.

And upon notice of Olivia's and Scuzzo's kiss, Delia fainted, but Adam caught her before she fell to the floor. "What's going on ?" he asked, forming a confused expression.

Barbara being in a shocked state, regained composure, and helped Adam with their housemate. "Let's just get Delia to the couch, and I'll tell you everything." They left from the kitchen.

Olivia smiled to Scuzzo, now holding a tray of food. "Join us for breakfast."

"Ok Dollface." He smiled, and followed her out the room.

"Wow…" Melanie started. "that was heavy."

"Yeah…" Bobby chuckled. "like mother, like daughter."

Bobby and Melanie washed the dishes, these are things Barbara and Adam would normally do, but Bobby needed something to do other than think about his mother in the hospital, it frustrates him not to rush over to visit her.

"Your mom's ok Bobby." said Melanie. "I know she is."

Bobby showed a small smile. "I know." then gave her a bowl. "now go set the table."

Just then, Charles walked in from the back door and saw "Bobby ?" extended a hand for him to shake "Lydia's told me about you…." he smiled "she said you're the man of the house back in New York."

"That's right sir." Bobby shook his hand "Is she alright ?"

Charles face grew long "The injuries are deep in her leg and the doctor wants to keep her for awhile."

"Mom won't go for that." Bobby replied. He took Charles's coat and placed it in the closet. "You're here just in time, we're about to serve breakfast."

"Ok." Charles smiled. He walked in the dining room with Bobby and saw "Olivia." and seated next to her is a strange clown man. He then walked over to greet his wife with a kiss, and gave a shy wave to little ghostly little girl with a dagger in her chest.

Barbara and Adam greeted him with smiles as he sat next to a brown skinned woman with an afro, then he noticed someone else. "You !" giving Beetlejuice a deadly gaze.

"It's….me." Beetlejuice sang with a devil grin.

Charles now knows about his daughter and that ghost, he sighed heavily while shaking his head. "Let's just eat."


	12. Dysfunctional family

Lydia finally told her parents, Charles and Delia about her hybrid kids Olivia and Bobby, and the Netherworld, the place of their conception, and the place she birthed and raised them New York. She is now recuperating at Winter Raven General Hospital from the Sandworm attacks in Saturn.

Charles is now eating breakfast with two members in his new found family, Olivia and Bobby... One girl-friend to his Grandson, Cassie Jones, one sisterly friend named Melanie, and one Clown which his Granddaughter claims to be a friend, Scuzzo; everyone else he knows, including the ghost who tried to marry his daughter, Beetlejuice. In truth, he wasn't angry at the fact the ghost tried to marry his daughter, nor at the fact about Beetlejuice's hand in creating Bobby, but he is angry, or rather disappointed that Lydia didn't get married. Charles looked to Olivia. He remembered Lydia telling that she is also a hybrid child created in the Netherworld, but when she tried to reveal the father's name, she fainted due to the heavy dose of morphine the nurse injected in her I.V. He then looked to his wife, who just looked back with great concern; then he glanced over to the Maitland couple, and they were just as confused and concerned as they.

Beetlejuice just sat there quietly eating, then lit a cigarette, and took a deep long drag.

Olivia finished her plate and served herself a glass of wine.

Bobby finished his plate and just began studying his new found Grand and God parents.

Cassie decided to just sit there and wait until the drama unfolds itself.

Melanie, who was already finished eating, is drawing on her sketch pad.

Scuzzo's smoking a cigar, grinning at his rival, also waiting for drama to unfold.

"Ok…" Charles started. "Olivia, Bobby…" gaining their attention. "since the hospital only allows two visitors at a time, I'll drive you both after breakfast." He turned to his wife. "Delia please pack something for Lydia to wear."

"Excuse me Granddad…" Bobby called in looking to Charles. "Tell it to us straight, what's wrong with Mom ? There's more to it than leg trauma."

"Forgive my Brother…" Olivia intervened. She placed a hand on her concerned sibling's shoulder, to ease him. "We worry greatly about Mother so, for you see, she has quite the hospital record."

"Well…" Charles began.

"Is she going to Crazy Ward again ?" Melanie asked out the blue, and everyone except for the Deetz kids, Cassie and Scuzzo stared at her. "Oh…" she placed her hands over her mouth in guessing she once again opened her big mouth.

"No my heart…" Olivia replied in looking to her. "Mother will not, Bobby and I will make certain of that."

"Is it suicide ?" Delia busted out in asking, knowing of her Step-daughter's depressive past. "If she needs help, you kids shouldn't break her out."

"Break 'er out." Bobby repeated the fraise, then explained. "Olivia and I pay the bill, we handle our business legally, but yes, to answer your question, but we think it's more than that."

Barbara stood from the table. "Excuse me, but this is not an appropriate conversation to have right now, there's a child present." She then turned to the youngest person. "Please Melanie, come with me."

Melanie stood to follow. "I'm a city kid Mrs. Maitland…" pointed to herself. " I know what's going on..." then smiled. "but as long as we get to play Barbie's, I'm game."

Barbara and Melanie left the dining room for the attic.

"The Doctor…" Charles continued. "informed me that Lydia has an extensive…"

"If it's about Mom's mental state..." Bobby interrupted. "we already know all about it."

"But I don't." Beetlejuice replied. "I'm Lydia's best friend, and I don't know nothin."

"Join the club Beetle." Charles spat. "I'm just learning the same as you and I'm her Father."

"Both of you stop it." Delia spat, the regained composure. "Yelling won't help Lydia, it will only hurt her." she looked to her new found grandchild. "Olivia…" gaining her attention. "I want Lydia to come home if she's able. How do you and Bobby handle it ?"

"I regret…" Olivia started. "that there were times Bobby and I had to let Mother remain in the facility, but when lawfully discharged, we care for her as normal, and must be extremely firm with our request."

"Charles…" Delia looked to him. "I want Lydia to come home."

"I do too…" Charles replied. "I just hope nothing else odd happens."

******BOOM*****

"Hello…hello…is anybody home ?" a voice asked from the other side of the dining room door.

Beetlejuice slowly raised from the table with wide shocked eyes and a dropped bottom lip. He knew that disgustingly cheerful voice anywhere.

Bobby held an odd gaze in turning around. "Donny ?"

Donny came through the dining room door, with a unconscious ghostly man over his shoulder. "Wowwweeee….What a trip." then looked to "Beetle." who gave him the finger. Then looked to Olivia and Bobby. "Oh…that's the pretty sister you've been raving about." Then looked to the man described in Vince's journal. "Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Charles Deetz ?"

"Yes…." Charles replied oddly.

"Hi, I'm Donny." just taking he guys hand and shaking it. "I'm the personal royal body guard to King Vince." guesturing to the unconscious body. "I'm sorry, he'll wake up soon."

Charles, being the experienced business savvy man he is, never forgets a face. He immediately recognized the King's features as soon as Donny placed him in a chair. "That's Lydia's ex-boyfriend." He muttered to himself, but Delia heard him.

"Charles…" Delia whispered. "The guy's a ghost, is really the same guy ? The guy I remembered was a depressed looking gothic guy, and he lived."

"Maybe he died." Charles replied in a whisper.

"I heard it….I heard it !" Melanie ran in dragging Barbara down the stairs. "The King is here…the King is here !" She cheered.

Adam was already studying the King of the Netherworld. He remembers the first and last time Lydia brought him to their home for dinner. Vince, to him was just a normal young teenager who always wore black, had very impressive education, and manners, and not the unconscious King in the chair.

Barbara has heard stories of a Netherworld Prince, but not a king, but then again, her and Adam only went to the Netherworld for two reasons, one being Juno, and the other was required haunting classes ordered by Netherworld court.

"Donny…" Melanie called gaining his attention. "What happened ?"

"Well lil' Missy, Netherworld has been at lightweight war for some time, and when things got heavy, the King wouldn't leave, so to protect 'em, I bonked him on the head, and brought 'em here for safe keeping."

Beetlejuice laughed manically while pointing to his younger sibling. "And when the King wakes up…Boom !…he's gonna zap you, and I'm gonna sit here and enjoy it."

Donny formed a pearly white, shiny straight smile. "You just do that, beside…" smiling even more. "He'll zap you way before he'll zap me dear brother."

"I don't want anybody zapping anyone." Said Adam.

"I do…" Scuzzo replied with a grin. Everyone looked at him. "What ?!…" taking a drag from his cigar. "It's nice to get entertained after breakfast."

"We'll see get zapped around here…" Beetle spat in looking sharply to his rival. "once he King find's out you've been fucking his daughter."

"Beetle !" Barbara scolded in covering Melanie's ears.

Scuzzo blinked his eyes in disbelieve. "What ?!"

"Olivia…" Beetle gestured a hand over to her. "is his…" pointing to the King. "daughter."

Scuzzo blinked in though, muttering to himself. "If she's his daughter…then that means…"

"Con-graaaad-uuuu-laaations !" Bobby interrupted his thought, now sounding like a game show announcer. "You just found out that you popped the cherry of the Netherworld Princess !" then formed a devil grin to the clown. "How do you feel ?"

Scuzzo's eyes widened when snapping a look to Olivia, she blushed nudging her shoulders, then looked to Bobby and Beetlejuice, who both have devil grins of their own, and then flashed a look toward the King, who sat no longer in a unconscious state, but held a deep dark deathly stare to the clown in hearing the news. Scuzzo then fluttered his eyes and fainted.

"Scuzzo !" Olivia gasped in surprise then quickly rushed to his aid, and began shaking him. "Scuzzo my friend, awaken."….. but nothing happened. She turned a frown to her brother. "Bobby…" gaining his attention. "how could you conduct yourself in…" then took notice of everyone's stare as they looked from the King and back to her. "I cannot deny that I hold resembling features to the King in question, but I do not claim seat as Princess to the Netherworld, nor will I ever. I …" gesturing to herself. " am a girl of the Living Realm. I have been born in this, the country of the United States for reason and purpose, of which, I will accomplish successfully." She then threw Scuzzo's fainted body over her shoulder. Everyone's eye's widened from shocking surprise, except for Bobby, Cassie, Melanie, and of course the King. "If you excuse me, I must revive my friend." then left the room.

"Wow…" Barbara and Delia awed, still wide eyed from Olivia's strength.

"How could such a thin girl swing him over her shoulders like that ?" Barbara whispered to Delia.

Delia still gasped with her bottom lip hanging down. She looked to her husband who just stood frozen with wide eyes.

Adam wasn't too surprised and just casually adjusted his glasses.

"Wow…" Donny awed. "She's got spunk too."

Vince dusted off his royal threads and sat straight and narrow, just like he were sitting on his throne. He looked to the four he knew to be his Lydia's family, two living couple, and two ghostly couple, then cleared his throat before speaking. "I am Vince, the same Vince who Lydia introduced you to many moons ago."

"How did you die ?" Delia busted out.

Vince gazed to her with the sad dark eyes she'd known for him to have. "My dear, I have never lived, by birth was a conception of death."

"But…." Delia urged.

"The living person your family has seen was nothing more than an image and trickery." Vince finished off. "I…." he continued. "regret such acts, but it was indeed necessary, for you see, in the Netherworld at the time that I held title ship as Prince, the courtship between Lydia and I had to be kept secret."

"So since Lydia didn't want to keep you secret from us, she asked you to disguise yourself." Adam said in piecing it together.

"Correct." Vince replied.

"Well…" Charles started off. "I for one, I'm glad to see your true self."

"Thank you. I also would like to state…" Vince began. "that I, held complete honesty in answering all questions at the time. I may have been dishonest in my appearance, but was not going to be dishonest otherwise, and with that, Lydia still took the risk for us to meet."

"Wow…" Melanie awed. "how romantic." Everyone looked at her. "I know, I know…Melanie, time to go back upstairs." then turned around and left the room.

Barbara didn't want her to feel alone, so she followed Melanie.

"Your Majesty…" Bobby called, gaining his attention. "Lydia's in the hospital, she's injured, and Mr. Deetz is going take me and Olivia, but I would like you to take my place in seeing her, and with that, you may have to disguise once more just for towns sake, and for Donny to perform service, he will have to be invisible."

"Thank you Bobby, I…" Vince got cut off.

"Your fucking given it up…" Beetle spat to his son. "for him ?!" pointing to the King. "For them ?!" pointed to both the King and Donny. "Not for me, your Dad !" now pointing to himself.

"It only makes since Beetle…" Bobby spat. "He…" pointed to the King. "was the last person Lydia came to see before the shit with Julius happened. I'm pretty sure after Mom's dive into Saturn, that he worried greatly about her safety. Now, wouldn't it be nice for all the King's questioning to come to an end when he sees her ? It would be fucking nice, wouldn't it ?!"

Beetle just stood there with tightly folded arms.

"You're such a selfish asshole Beetle." Bobby continued. "Forreal, you…"

Donny covered Bobby's mouth. "Now, now young fella…" patting his shoulder. "no need in being that upset."

Bobby sighed heavily, trying to calm himself.

"Fuck you !" Beetle spat to no one in particular, then stormed off.

"Oh yeah…" Bobby spat, raising a tight shaking fist. "fuck you too !" He regained composure and turned to his family. "I hope he heard me." then sneered a look toward the direction his father walked. "Bastard."

"Well…" Cassie started, which gained everyone's attention. "that went well." said in a sarcastic tone. "Now what ?" patting her angry boyfriend on the back.

"Well…" Charles began to change the subject. "let's go visit Lydia."


	13. I'd never thought I'd say

Beetle now sat at a bar in the small town of Downtown Winter Raven. The bar is like any other with a long bar counter and a loose shirt Bartender, two pool tables, one dart board, a countertop video game of Playboy strip poker, and the T.V. playing in the ceiling.

"_Jerry…Jerry…Jerry !" The crowd cheers._

"_Hi everyone…" The talk show host began. "Today is Trailer Trash Transsexual Day."_

"_Yea !" The crowd cheers._

"What's your poison ?" Asked the Bartender.

Beetle thoughts shook away from his son to answer. "Whiskey, straight up."

The bar tender nodded and went to fix it up.

"May I sit here ?" Asked a soft female's voice.

Beetle glanced over to see Lydia's first born. "I ain't said no to a pretty lady before, and I ain't gonna say no now." he then gestured a hand for her to sit.

"Hey Lady…" Called the Bartender. "what's your poison ?"

"I would like the same as he." Olivia pointed to Beetle's drink.

The Bartender held an odd look. "Are you sure ? That's pure concentrated whiskey."

"I am no stranger to any type of drink dear sir." Olivia replied.

It was now Beetle's turn to hold a odd look as the Bartender served her drink, and she downed it with no problem. "Can you even taste anything ?" He asked in awe.

She formed a smile. "I can taste every burning bubble of this drink and enjoy it with great satisfaction."

Beetle couldn't help but to chuckle a little. He regained composure and focused on a more important issue. "Did you see Lyds in the hospital yet, how is she ?"

Olivia sadly frowned. "Mother was sedated when Grandfather, Bobby and I arrived, so we did not wake her, but she is well."

"I thought Bobby let Vince take his place."

"The King declined and insisted that he should go." She replied. "Bobby and Grandfather are still there, and I…" forming a sad look, holding a hand over the heart of her chest. "I could no longer bare to see Mother in such a state."

"So you came here..." Beetle finished for here. "to drink."

"Cheers…" Olivia raised a glass. "To Mother's slow but steady recovery."

Beetle raised his glass, tapping it to hers. "Cheers."

"I needed this…" Olivia took a sip from the glass. "it relaxes me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He replied then took a drink.

Beetle's thought's were now on his son. He remembers the tender moments Lydia shared about his son, and the countless apologies she made for not giving him a chance to be there as Father, and the countless excuses for being afraid at the same time for him to raise a child.

Beetle groaned frustrated in his drink. "I wish you kids would give me a chance. I'm not that bad." He soured in thought of his past…his Bio-exorcist past. "Not anymore."

"I have no reason to dislike you Beetle." Olivia replied. "Your disruptive past is what Bobby does not like of you."

"How do I get Bobby to open up to me ? I wanna get to know the kid and…" Beetle being sincerely desperate. "I want him to know me."

Olivia formed a warm smile. "Just simply ask him." took a sip from the glass. "Bobby will speak pure truth to you. He is so fatherly strong to protect us, not to hate you." a sigh "Just do not deceive anyone with your words."

'Don't lie'….right…Beetlejuice is a professional con-man, how on Netherworld or on Earth was he going to do that ? Lying is just something he just couldn't help, it's the fiber of his being.

Beetlejuice sighed. "Ok."

"Hey baby." A trucker walked over to Olivia, leaning on the table "Why don't you toss this loser ?…" thumbing over at Beetlejuice "and get with a _real_ man."

"I am not interested." Olivia replied.

"Come on baby…" Trucker now stroking her thigh with a grin "I'm good for it."

Beetlejuice knew that look all too well, the trucker wanted a piece of Olivia. "She said, she ain't interested." He growled to the trucker.

The Trucker shot an angry look to Beetle. "Shuddup you hobo !" Then looked to Olivia again "I'm talkin to the sexy girl."

"Release your hand or I shall be forced to break it." Olivia frowned heavily.

The Trucker snorted, staring at Olivia's small fist "You can't do shit darlin'." sliding a hand up her skirt.

Olivia quickly stood from her seat, and punched the trucker in the face.

"Ooooh." Beetle cringed at her actions, the punch to the trucker was so hard, you could hear the bone snap as her fist dislocated his jaw from his face.

Then Olivia pinned the trucker against the wall with one hand holding the collar of his shirt, and the other hand clinched in a fist. "Now…" giving him a deadly stare. "What was it you said I could not do again ?"

The Truckers eyes widened with complete shock and disbelief as such a skinny, delicate woman damaged him in a way no man has before, and he has been in his share of bar fights.

Scuzzo entered the scene, immediately looking to Beetlejuice, who in turn pointed toward the wall Olivia and the tucker now stand. He studied his friend holding the man against the wall, and although he's dead, it felt like his blood is bubbled as rage over came him.

Olivia released her fist, hoping the Truckers learned his lesson and would just leave her alone.

"Oh no ya don't…" Scuzzo spat, stepping in front of Olivia. He now looked to the trucker with a deadly stare. "he's mine !" then grabbed the Trucker's collar and dragged him outside the bar, and then all you could hear is the painful cries of the trucker as Scuzzo repeatedly punched him.

The bar patrons, along with Olivia and Beetlejuice, rushed over to peek out the window.

The truckers face is bleeding heavily, he looked to be be out of breath, as he tightly clinched to his chest…clear sighs of having a heart attack.

Olivia rushed out the bar. "Please Scuzzo seize this at once…" she pled. "this man needs immediate medical attention."

Scuzzo still punching the trucker. "Yeah, well, when I'm done with 'em, he'll need a coffin too !"

"Please Scuzzo, I beg of you, do not place anymore harm upon this man." Olivia pleaded.

Scuzzo gave Olivia a odd look and threw the trucker to the ground. She noticed the trucker stopped breathing, placed a breathing tube in his mouth, and started giving him CPR.

"After all that, and she's fuckin' kissin' him !" Scuzzo spat, charging forward.

Beetlejuice held him back "She's not kissin' him you idiot, she saving his ass !"

The Trucker coughed as a sign he's able to breath again. Olivia looked back at the ghostly guys "He is fully resuscitated."

Scuzzo was taken aback "Why the hell did she save 'em ?"

"Like mother, like daughter, they have this thing about saving' their attackers." Beetlejuice replied, then shook his head with a shrug "I _never_ understood that."

Scuzzo snorted annoyed "Broads."

"I wouldn't be that way if I were you…" Beetle looked to his rival. "she saved your ass too. If Olive couldn't save that guy, that kill of the living, would have been yours."

Scuzzo gazed to him. "That would've been an exorcism ?"

"It's much easier to kill a living, than a ghost." Beetle replied, then frowned in remorse. "I should know."

Scuzzo knows all too well about that law, It's against Netherworld law for a ghost to end the life of the living. He never been or seen the living realm since his time as a living, and he's never exorcised anyone, it's always part of his personal 'Not do list' of morals.

"He…" Olivia gestured a hand to the trucker. "is well now, and we must leave."

And with that, they were gone in the blink of an eye, two ghost and one hybrid.

The three of them walked to a field, a play field known to the children of Winter Raven. Olivia and Beetle sat on a grassy hill to continue their talk as Scuzzo kept his eye steadily on his rival's every move from afar.

"You got Scuzzo all crazy…" Beetle started off. "more than usual." raised a brow, forming a devilish grin. "What did ya'll do ?"

Olivia turned to him with a blushing small smile. "He boinked me." then covered her mouth as she giggled.

Beetle couldn't help but chuckle, he couldn't believe such words came from her mouth, the mouth of a would be princess of Netherworld. "Is that all ?" he chuckled more. "I know Scuzzo, he's been around the block a time or two and he's never followed a woman anywhere."

"I live…" Olivia replied, then blushed more. "I am warm in a special spot where a ghostly woman has no warmth, so perhaps he urges more of it."

"You know this…" Beetle raised brow. "and you like it ?"

"Yes." Olivia blushed. "Scuzzo's urges are like my own, only he possesses the one thing I do not have…experience." then formed a devil grin of her own. "But with my time being with him, perhaps I will gain all the lustful experience I need, want, and deserve."

Beetle's eyes widened as his mouth dropped, he's never heard of such bluntness come from a woman about the subject of sex. He cleared his throat. "So…" and regained composure. "Does your Mother and Brother know about this ?"

"They know…" Olivia held her head to the sky. "but only one, truly understands me." hold a hand to the heart of her chest. "Bobby knows me all too well, but I am glad, it is easier to relate, for you see, I know him too."

Beetle shook his head. "I get, your Mom and I were the same way, we were like peas and carrots…perfect." He then looked to Olivia with a smile. "I never thought I would say this about any child of Vince, but I like ya."

Olivia turned to him with a smile.

"I think you're ok, I like ya." He continued with a smile, but then shook his hands defensively. "But not the same way you and Scuzzo like each other." raised a odd brow. "The way he looks at you, he'll try to kill me if a lay a finger on you."

"That depends on _where_ you were planning to lay your finger in the first place." She grinned.

Beetle thought for a moment…when the innuendo became clear, he turned to her with a surprised look.

Olivia wagged her brows the same way he would when he make such innuendos.

He formed a toothy grin, waving a finger at her. "Olivia, your alright…" then cleared his throat. "for a Royal."

Olivia sighed. "I am no Royal Beetle, but just a girl."

"A beautiful girl." Beetle complimented.

Olivia blushed. "Thank you." then regained her composure. "I wish you well when you speak to Bobby."

"Thanks kid..." Beetle huffed in remembrance of his head strong son. "I'll need all the luck I can get."


	14. Lydia lands on her feet

**One day later….**

Everyone sat at the dinner table. The Deetzes...except one, the Maitland couple, a royal and his guard, Beetle, a clown, a Ghost Hunter, and a little girl.

"Please pass the salt." Charles pointed to the very thing he knew he shouldn't have.

"No Charles." Delia scolded softly. "No salt…and no butter."

Beetle nudged Scuzzo on the arm, gaining his attention. "Whichcha…" he said like he was holding an invisible whip, making a whip sound. They chuckled together.

Charles gazed to Beetle and Scuzzo with a frown.

"So…" Bobby began. "Do ya'll always eat real quiet dinners or what ? I mean c'mon…no music at least."

"We are going to talk." Delia replied. "I would like to talk about…" She felt a sudden burst from within her chest. "Daaayo…Daaaayo…Daylight come back, me wanna go home." a males voice from a familiar song.

Beetle snickered…it was the Maitland's original attempt to scare the Deetz family years back. "Remember that Maitland's ?" he chuckled more. "It was a riot."

The Maitland couple held a disapproved look.

"What an asshole." Bobby shook his head in looking to his father.

"Why don't you get a fuckin sense of humor ?!" Beetle spat.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and let 'er talk ?!" Bobby spat.

"Beetle…" Barbara scolded and covered Melanie's ears. "Bobby. Please…"

"I…" Delia started again. "would like to know which one or you…" looking to Beetle and Vince. "is Lydia's husband ?"

"She's mine." Beetle replied. "Lyds is still wearing my ring."

"Wrong." said Bobby. "That was a ring of marriage, but ya'll agreed the ring would symbolize friendship."

"Friendship hell." Beetle replied. "I'm Lyds friend, her best friend, but the ring is still a ring of our marriage."

"Bullshit." Bobby spat.

"Bobby." Barbara and Delia scolded in unison.

"Trust me, Lydia wouldn't marry you if her very life depended upon it." He finished off.

"Bobby is correct Beetle." Olivia informed.

Delia turned to the King for his answer.

Vince sadly gazed upon her. "I have made a proposal of marriage to Lydia on past occasion, but I did not have the pleasure of earning her hand."

"That's cause Lyds is mine." Beetle sneered.

"What fucked up reality did you snap from ?" Bobby spat.

"Bob." Delia scolded.

"She's not your wife man, get over it." Bobby finished off.

Barbara leaned over to Melanie. "Let's eat upstairs." She whispered. "It's more peaceful."

"It's ok Mrs. Maitland.." She whispered back. "If your worried about me hearing swear words you shouldn't be, city kids like me hear them all the time."

"Well it's not too late." Delia interrupted the ghost and his son. "Lydia should be married to one of you."

"I agree." Vince replied.

"Mother will not approve of that idea." Olivia commented.

There was a silence…a strong deep silence….then.

"Hi."

Everyone was taken aback.

"Pumpkin ?!…" Charles awed in surprise with a concerned look. "Are you alright ? How did you get here ? Why didn't the doctors call me about your discharge."

Lydia blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah…I'm ok. I just needed to walk and clear my head."

"I'll say…" Bobby spat then folded his arms as he turned to her. "Best cognitive thinking at work." he huffed annoyed. "You run Julius and jump off the fuckin cliff…What a way to set an example to your kids, Mom." then looked to his sister. "Well Olivia, say something damn it."

She looked to Lydia. "Mother, we are very disappointed in you."

"Is that it ?…" Bobby held a odd look to his sister. "That's all you have to say ?"

"Ow !" Lydia yelped from the sudden pitch from her son.

"Don't have me worried like that !" Bobby scolded.

Lydia rubbed her sore spot, gazing to her son with a frown. "Ok Geez."

"Bobby stop it." Delia spat.

"So…" Lydia started of in changing the subject. "What were guys talking about ?"

Bobby smiled to her. "We were just having a family debate about your vagina." replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Bob...." Lydia, Delia and Barbara moaned in a embarrassed scolding tone.

"Here…" patting the empty seat next to him. "have a seat, we saved you some baked chicken." He finished off.

"Bobby…" Lydia turned to her son, not paying any attention to his rants of sarcasm. "let them finish talking."

"Pumpkin…" Charles began. "we were talking about you getting married."

Lydia knew this subject might come up, but didn't know it would so quickly, she felt like she was now in the hot seat. She sighed heavily, letting every breath escape her body, but sadly it didn't stop the staring eyes of those waiting for an answer.

"Go on Lyds…" Beetle grinned. "tell 'em that I'm your hubby."

"That's not true Beej." Lydia replied. "Stop saying things that aren't true." she spat.

Beetlejuice frowned.

"Toldya she's not hitched to an asshole." Bobby whispered to Olivia and Cassie.

Beetle heard him and frowned even more.

"I…I..." Lydia started in staring to her family and friends. "I don't believe in marriage." And watched as her father sank with awed sadness. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Why ?" Adam suddenly asked, holding his heart broken wife's hand.

"It's well…" She tried. "I think…" trying to sum up her thoughts. "Well I…" but in this situation, no one can explain it better than. "Bobby…" she called gaining his attention. "Olivia and you know. Would you please explain it to them ?"

He looked to the saddened concerned family members. "Mom thinks marriage is bullshit."

"Thank you Bobby." Lydia patted her son.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"But…" Bobby began with a smile. "if you're looking to have more Grandkids, and with Lydia having two ghost to choose from, I'm sure she'll just flip a coin to see who gets in, so she can pop one out of her oven."

"Bob…!" Lydia, Barbara, and Delia moaned in unison with a very embarrassed tone.

"Or draw straws…" Bobby finished off, then gazed to his scolded face mom.

Lydia formed a mad look, crossing her arms.

"Or play Rock, paper, scissors." He finished off taken aback. "What…whaaat…?" He held a dramatic pose. "I'm helping with suggestion as to how they should…"

"Shut up Bob !" Lydia spat, then regained composure. "Well, I'm gonna go rest now, Goodnight." She tried to leave the room but tripped over a chair leg.

Bobby took his Mother in his arms and began to carry her.

"Here…" Offered Charles, holding out his hands. "Let me."

Bobby shook his head. "No I got 'er, besides…" shifting Lydia's weight in his arms, then gazed to her. "Geez Mom, you gotta lay off the cheeseburgers."

Lydia rolled her eyes. She wasn't plump, in fact she's rather skinny with a little bay fat.

Lydia's bedroom was never changed. It still had the same dark purple skeleton curtains, the spider web wall paper, crimson red queen size bed covers, the mirror Beetlejuice would appear in, and the lamp her birth mother gave to her as a child.

"Wow." She awed in amazement.

***Knock…Knock***

"It's me, Delia."

"Come in."

The red haired woman entered the room. "Lydia, I want to say something. I…I…" trying to find the words or where to start. "I hope you don't hate marriage because of me marrying your father."

Lydia once hated her father's marriage to Delia, it came too quickly, too quick for her taste. She was ten at the time, and was not done morning her own mother's death, and was determined that Delia would never replace her.

"I was hosting a art conference in New York in ballroom A in Rockefeller Tower…" Delia began. "and he was promoting newly designed condos in ballroom D."

She stopped pacing the room to turn to her. "Meeting Charles was the best thing, I had a hard time finding someone who would except me for being me, and he was it. After several dates, he was ready for me to meet you, and even know I knew you grew to hate me, that was you and I had to except that, but I didn't give up hope on you one day liking me, and speaking to me…if not as a mother, then as friend."

Lydia looked to her with sincere eyes. "I never hated you Delia, and your marriage is none of my business…" she got cut off.

"Yes it is." Delia replied. "It's our marriage which made us family, and you are a part of it."

"I don't like marriage for reasons you would never understand, and just because I'm not married to Vince or Beetle doesn't make Olivia or Bobby any less of my family."

"Well they're family to me too Lydia. I'm just concerned about you. I love you believe it or not, and I want the best for you."

"You love me ?"

"Yes."

Lydia didn't know what to say, the eyes of her step-mother are truly sincere, and the word are true. "I never hated you, but I like you, maybe I should've given you a fair chance."

"It's not too late…Lydia, I miss you."

It's strange, but even though Lydia could say love in thoughts of Delia, she did generally like her, and there where times that she indeed… "I missed you too." She gave her a hug. "I missed everyone, I'm glad to be home."

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight Delia."

***Knock…knock***

"It's BJ." The person, or rather ghost she missed most of all walked into the room. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off about us being hitched, it's just…I thought you liked me."

"I Love you Beej." Lydia replied. "I love you and Vince equally, I could never choose between."

"Sure you could…" Beetle formed a toothy grin. "I'm your guy."

"Beej…" She scolded.

"Ok, ok…" He raised his hands in defense. "I get it." regained composer. "I'm here for you Lyds, no matter what." hugging her tight.

**The next day after that.**

Lydia would every so often sneak a peek to look at Vince, and each peek to decided rather she was brave enough to speak to him. She returned to her bed room and sat on the edge of her bed, she smirked in disbelief that her daughter and son being so casual in reading over her old private dairies.

"So…" Bobby walked over to join his mother on the edge of her bed. "When are you going to speak to the King ?"

"I will…" Lydia sighed. "soon."

"Are you certain you are ready ?" Olivia asked.

"Make sure you're ready." said Bobby. "We don't want you jumping off a fuckin cliff this time." He spat.

Lydia formed an annoyed smirk to her son, then regained composure. "Kids…" She called gaining his attention. "I'm so…so…I don't know how I'm going to say it."

"Mother…" Olivia called, gaining her attention. "Is the King not still your friend above all else ? And a friend is someone to be afraid of."

"Oh C'mon…." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Forreal…" He huffed, then just ranted. "Look, Olivia and I know what your really afraid of." Lydia formed a shocked look. "Oh c'mon…don't play clueless, we read your diary. Your afraid the King's gonna throw a few volts at cha for what ?…." now holding a confused look, and then regained composer. "Mom, the guy's a King…but he's still a guy. He probably sat on his thrown and said…" now being dramatic. "Jesus Christ…some Living Realm chick is slobbing all over my royal balls !…Hot Damn, I better just lay back and take it." then raised a brow. "Do you really think the ole King is gonna kill you over a blow job ?" he grinned. "He's a guy…a guy who just happens to be King, he's not gonna kill ya."

Lydia didn't want to walk in there more than anything now, not only because Bobby was dramatically loud in his explanation, but the household walls of her childhood country house were thin, so everyone probably heard him…including Vince, but then figured she had to face him sometime.

The three descended to the first floor of the house where Vince still sat in the dining room. He was reading a book title 'The Phantom of the Opera.' it is only one of the few Living Realm books he enjoyed.

Lydia dared to take a step forward, then just slowly walked in.

"Oh…" Bobby beamed like an overly proud parent at a child's graduation. "Look Olivia, She's finally going to speak to the King." then swung his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Our little Lydia's growing up."

"A fine development my dearest brother." Olivia commented. "We are witnessing Mother as she blossoms in to pillar of strength."

Lydia turned to her kids with a raised brow. "Aren't you two being a tad over dramatic ?"

Olivia and Bobby then looked to each other, then back to her. "No." they answered in unison.

Lydia sighed then stood at the table Vince sat. "Hi."

"Good morning my Lydia…" Vince closed the book to gaze upon her. "at last, you came to speak with me."

Lydia formed a small nervous smile. "I would like to speak to you in private."

"But of course." Vince then stood from the table, waved a hand to dismiss Donny from duty, and followed her to the basement.

The basement of the house was converted into a lounge area where instead of the rustic look of sheets covering tools, it's now has a bar area, two couches, and a stereo entertainment center.

"Sit here." Lydia patted the empty space next to her on the couch.

Vince joined her side. There is so much he wanted to say, but he kept silent and allowed her to speak.

"At first, I didn't know what to say to you." She began. "I practiced while looking in the mirror, and everything I said sounded so stupid. I'll just keep it simple by first saying…" gazed deeply in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Then a momentary deadening silence, the kind that even though it last for a moment, it seem like it last forever.

"I forgive you my Lydia." Vince replied.

"I'm still your Lydia." she pointed out.

"Perhaps I should have, as they put it…moved on." Vince gazed deeply. "but I could not, for you see, my heart still remains faithful to you." His eyes are deeply dark it's almost hypnotizing. "Do you love me ?"

Love, as a word of sincere meaning between a man and a woman, no longer has any meaning, but Lydia has always loved in the sincere sense of another meaning of importance. "I love you as a friend Vince."

"I see…" Vince replied in a sad tone as he looked away.

Lydia then sighed in thought of what happened at the castle. "Julius would have a grand 'ol time exorcising me."

Vince returned his gaze to her. "He would not dare-" he got cut off.

"Olivia has your eyes." Lydia beamed in changing the subject, she didn't mean to remind him of that.

He regained his composure in gazing to her. "Olivia possess your beauty."

Lydia blushed. "You still think I'm beautiful ?"

Vince placed a hand gently on hers "But of course my Lydia, through my eyes, within the depths of my sole being, you, will be a forever beauty in my heart."

Lydia's blush deepened "Compliments are hard to come by now a days, thank you Vince." then dared to ask. "Do you like them...the kids ?"

"I see they are quite the hand full my Lydia." He replied. "It is your son that has so easily became acqainted with me, I wish only wish that my daughter will find it in her heart to also become acqainted with me."

* a moment *

"Are you a slave ?" Vince asked suddenly out the blue.

Lydia was taken aback.

"I shall do everything in my power to free you." He finished off in squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I'm not a slave Vince, what made you ask me that ?"

He formed a sad dark gaze and Lydia could always tell between Vince's regular normal everyday sadness, to the form the look he shows to her now.

"Your appearance at the castle, and the photographs I have seen of you, made me to believe you must be that of a slave." Vince replied.

Lydia sighed "I'm not a slave, I'm just broke."

Vince gazed quite confused by how she was using the term "I am sorry dear Lydia, I am not familiar with-" he got cut off.

"I have little to no money, and I'll do anything for my kids…" She leaned closer to him. "anything." The sighed. "The clothes you saw me in was just my work uniform. I serve burgers, fries, and beer for the most part."

"If it is money that is the problem, then I shall…" He got cut off.

"That won't be necessary Vince, Olivia and Bobby take great care of me." Lydia replied.

He raised a brow at the thought of this, then regained composure. "Well I am glad to see you in your usual state of dress." as he gestured in reference the fabric of her long black dress. "What about your masterful talent in photography ? You have taken superb pictures."

Lydia was taken aback. _'Vince liked my work. ' _She thought and then answered. "I snap photos for the New York police department, and on occasion…I take family, prom, and graduation portraits, but the most money is in taking...." She didn't hold back. "nude photos."

Vince formed a remorseful look. "Lydia, you do not have to subject yourself to such-"

"I even posed for some." She confessed out the blue, and then formed small shy smile as she removed a cell phone from her dress pocket. "See…" and handed it to him.

Vince wasn't familiar with modern technology but held the small device. He gazed to the photo…Lydia is laying topless on a large pillow with satin sheet draped around her lower half. "It's....it's..." not sounding at all like himself, studdering as he gazed upon her bold exposed form. "lovely my Lydia." Then returned the device in her hand, while his eyes meeting hers "Simply lovely."

"Vince…" She called gaining his attention. "I wish your visit here were under better circumstances, but I'm glad you're here." She smiled.

He formed a small smile…a smile "I am glad as well."

"You should smile more often…" She stroked his face. "it looks good on you."

Vince regained his composure. "I shall try my best to do so my Lydia."

She hugged him.

The movement caught him so by surprise that he didn't move.

"Hug me." She urged.

"Oh my Lydia…" He returned her gesture. "how I dreamed on many nights of a risen moon of your sweet embrace."

Lydia enjoys his poetic sayings, she found it impressive and a bit much at times, but when it came time for her to speak… "I like your hug too Vince." it was simple.


	15. Last but not least

It became time for Charles and Delia to have a good ole heart to heart with Lydia. Her parents elected Adams job to think of a way to get the kids out of the house so they could talk more privately.

Barbara prepared snacks as Delia tried to find ways of calming herself, Charles tried rehearsing what he was going to say, Vince sat patiently at the dining room table, and Beetle paced around the room.

"Arggggmgh !" Melanie strained in pulling the knife fro her chest, then cried in deep pain as it fell from her chest.

Barbara and Delia rushed downstairs to the basement. "Melanie…" Delia called in worry, then looked to the knife on the floor. "Oh…"

Melanie looked up with tearful eyes and a runny nose.

Barbara removed some tissue from her apron pocket and rubbed Melanie's nose clean. "Honey, you shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted the knife out." Melanie stated. "I want to be able to look normal and I can't if this is stuck." blood ran streamed out her stab opening, but it wasn't normal ghost blood, it's still red, like it would be if she was living, but she's not.

"Impossible." Barbara awed with a cross of amazement and deep concern. She then pressed tissues against Melanie's chest to stop the bleeding.

"Melanie…" Delia started. "I don't know much about the whole ghost thing…" She confessed. "but I'm pretty sure, if you died, that the knife is suppose to stay there." then frowned. "You could've made your situation worse by pulling it out like that."

"I'm sorry." Melanie saddened. "I just wanted it out was all. I already died with this in my chest and the memory of it happening, but I don't wanna have it stuck in me twenty-four-seven. At least now that it's out, I can place it in and out at will."

Barbara looked to Delia who's struggling to hold back her tears.

"Please don't cry." Melanie pleaded. "It's ok, I'm fine now."

"Who killed you ?" Delia asked out of the blue.

Melanie frowned, then smiled, then giggled, then frowned. "Well I would like to talk about it, but I think I should tell Bobby before I tell anyone else, but Daddy said if I tell…" saddened more. "He said they won't wanna be my friends anymore."

"That's not true…" Barbara replied. "they love you."

"I know."

"Well…" Delia began. "I hope they get whomever…" she got cut off.

"I don't." Melanie replied. "It shouldn't be a revenge thing, I deserved to get killed, it was my fault, Daddy said so." then covered her mouth in knowing she said too much. "Oh…" then shied away. "I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna have fun." She regained composure…or tried to, and quickly climbed the stairs.

"I don't like it Barbara." Delia commented.

"I don't like it either." Barbara replied, the sighed sadly. "But we can't do anything until Melanie talks about it."

Delia and Barbara climbed the stairs back to the kitchen.

"Where's the kids ?" Asked Charles. "Where you able to convince them to go out ?"

Barbara turned with a curious form as Delia continued on her way out the room.

"I suggested they go see a movie." Adam replied.

"But Adam…" Barbara started. "Scuzzo's a ghost, he might scare the towns people."

"I don't think he'll scare anyone." Adam replied.

"It's good for them to go out and have a little fun." said Charles. "It'll take their minds off Lydia for a while."

'_True.' _Barbara thought but still had her mind on Scuzzo being a ghost, walking among the town.

"Besides…I don't want Olivia, Bobby to be heavily involved." Charles finished off in grabbing a snack. "It's time Lydia stop using her children as a crutch, and speak for herself to us."

"No pork rinds." Barbara said, grabbing the bag from him. "Doctor's orders."

Charles smirked.

"I'll tell Delia." She teased.

"Your wife is something else, you know that." Charles said to Adam.

Adam grinned. "I know."

Charles walked outside to join Vince on the patio. "Are you ok Your Majesty ?"

"I am a guest to this world Mr. Deetz, you may call me Vince."

He sat next to the King. "Well then call me Charles."

"As you wish."

"Vince…" Charles called, gaining his attention. "we are the fathers of daughters…" He turned to him. "I know this is your first meeting Olivia, and I wish you the best in trying to know her and becoming closer, but once you do, please don't lose her like I lost Lydia. I…I just wish I paid more attention, and was there for her, but I let business, and too much of it, get in the way."

"Thank you, I shall keep that in mind."

"Vince please help with Bobby." Charles urged. "I know he's not your son, but we as men, should help him. I mean, he's so strong already, but too…too…He need's couching. Adam and I are thinking of ways to become more evolved. I'm also concerned with Donny abandoning his post in protecting you to be with Bobby. I know he means well, but I don't want him to get in trouble."

"There is no need to be concerned, Donny has done nothing wrong, thus he is in no trouble. He too has expressed concerns of his nephew."

"That's good." Charles smiled.

"I respect the love, care, and protection Bobby holds to Lydia and Olivia. Be proud Charles, he is a young man of honor. You have my blessing and I shall try to….help you."

"Thank you." Charles nodded.

"What of his father ?…Beetle."

Charles posed in thought. "I don't know Vince. I mean, Bobby seems to have a problem with him, and I for one can't blame him. Beetle's not that bad, he just does stupid things."

"I agree….Beetle is an idiot, but in the Netherworld he's a criminal."

Charles looked to him. "What did he do ?"

"Beetle is or was a living realm murderer."

Charles remembered what the Maitland's told him about Beetlejuice, the very person who tried to marry his daughter. "Bio-Exorcism."

"Correct."

"As a Salesman, I can read people and what he did, he doesn't do anymore."

"Perhaps." Vince replied. "But he cannot be trusted."

"I understand." said Charles. "He probably has years of…."

"Fifty decades to be more precise."

"Fifty decades ?" Charles frowned taken aback.

"Beetle is over six hundred years of age, so with that in mind, his history of illegal activity is quite extensive."

"I see…" Charles replied. "If you don't mind…" gazed with a curious form. "How old are you ?"

"I am two thousand years of age."

"Wow…" Charles's eyes widened in awe in studying the King's youthful features. "Well Vince, you don't look a day over twenty."

"Why thank you Charles." Vince nodded with a small smile. "I like the fact that I no longer have to shield my true identity from this family."

Charles remembered a young man, a young man who he thought lived, a young goth man who ate dinner with them and escorted his daughter to school dances. "To tell you the truth Vince, I'm glad you hid your true identity…It would've freaked me out to know Lydia was dating a ghost guy, and in truth…it freaks me out now, but not as much. I knew Lydia was into some odd things, but I didn't know how deep." He smiled. "But I'm glad that you two made such a beautiful Granddaughter for me."

Vince sighed. "I just wished Lydia had informed me about Olivia. I would have liked to have a hand in raising her."

"It's not too late." Charles replied. "It's never too late to get to know your daughter. You and I have our work cut out for us."

"It will be difficult."

"Yes…" Charles grinned. "but believe it or not, that's the fun part, then after…the rest is easy."

"Perhaps."

"I'll try to help with Olivia…" Charles smiled then nudged a elbow playfully against him. "after all, us fathers of daughters have to stick together."

Vince couldn't argue with that, and receiving some fatherly advice from a father would be helpful. "Agreed."

Sometime later….

Lydia tried to regroup after the family meeting she had with her dad, step-mother, her ghostly sergeant parents, her best friend, and a kind of ex-boyfriend. "Why…" she asked to one. "Why doesn't anyone understand me ?"

"I understand you."

She looked over to find Melanie holding a juice box in her hand.

"Ms. Lydia…" she formed a curious face. "What's wrong ?" then whispered. "I heard them talk about wedding stuff, and how you're using Olivia and Bobby as a crutch…but what does that mean ?"

Lydia sighed. "They think my children are playing too much of the parental role in my life."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Humph….Grown-ups."

"Hey…" Lydia smirked then pointed to herself. "I'm a grown up…remember."

"I know." Melanie smiled. "But you're a one of the few cool grown ups I know."

"Well, thanks Melanie." Lydia smiled. "At least I received one compliment today."

"Hey Ms. Lydia, If you ever ever get married, can I be your flower girl ?"

Lydia chuckled. "You're too old to be a flower girl, but I'll make you a bridesmaid."

"Really ?" Melanie beamed in awe.

Lydia shook her head. "Truthfully Mel, I think Olivia is closer to…" but when the image of Scuzzo marrying her daughter came into mind, she just soured a bit. "Never mind." then regained composure. "Let's not talk about marriage Melanie, the subject makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Ok."

Just then the group walked in the door.

"_That_ was a movie ?!" Scuzzo started with a confused look. "Is that what you people call cinema nowadays ?"

"Aw c'mon, it was funny." Bobby smirked.

Scuzzo raised a brow. "It was ?"

"There's worst movies out there." Cassie commented.

Scuzzo huffed.

"Oh Scuzzo, it was every entertaining." said Olivia.

"You call that entertainment ?!" Scuzzo formed a odd face. "That's what ole Hollywood makes as a movie ? Christ, no wonder your generation is down the crapper."

"Oh shuddup." Said Bobby.

Scuzzo frowned to him. "You shuddup."

"What's wrong with you ?" Beetle asked his rival.

Scuzzo turned to him with a disapproved frown. "I just spent two and a half hours watching a movie about five guys who kick each other in the family jewels. One guy takes a shit in potata salad, then the others dress like broads, and the last one shoves a toy car up his ass."

Beetle chuckled. "You gotta be shittin me, they don't make movies like that."

"Oh yeah…" Scuzzo frowned. "well what I saw was part four of it. Then snorted in annoyance. " Jack Ass part four." then shook his head in disbelief. "They have the audacity to call _that_ a movie."

"Perhaps action movies are your delight." Olivia replied. "I myself like Rambo."

"I liked Rambo too." Cassie commented. "You should check it out Scuzzo."

"I like movies with a plot, and ole Hollywood don't have that anymore." Scuzzo replied. "Living Realm movies stink."

"I agree, only some are ok…" said Cassie. "but Netherworld films are much better."

"Ok, but we Living Realm have movies in color." Bobby commented. "Who wants to sit and watch ole black and white films all day. Netherworld films suck."

"What you saw back at the Roadhouse was an old T.V. movie Bob." Cassie informed.

"Well…" Bobby huffed. "Ok, fair…T.V. movies suck no matter which world your in."

Melanie happily ran to them. "Now that your back, maybe someone can play with me…someone besides Mrs. Barbara and Mr. Adam." she looked to her mentor. "Bobby you promised."

"I know…" Bobby smiled. "but I wanna be Barbie this time, not Ken." Melanie gave him a doll, and he rose it to Scuzzo. "Hi, Mr. Scuzzo…" now talking in a squeaky girl voice. "I like you." then had the doll's face close on his cheek as he made a kissy sound. "I likes clowns." then he, Melanie, and Cassie walked away.

Scuzzo turned to his rival with an annoyed look. "Your kid's a fruit Beetlejerk."

"Shuddup Clown." Beetle spat.

"Come now Gentlemen…" Olivia started. "let us play a game as well."

Scuzzo raised a brow. "Like what Dollface ?"

"Poker." She suggested.

"You play poker ?" Beetle questioned.

"I do, but I never knew why it is so commonly called The game of death."

"Because when the stakes are high and if you're caught cheatin, you get shot at." Scuzzo replied. "But, If you play fair and square, that won't happen."

"As long as the losing player's not a sore loser that is." Beetle finished off.

"I play fairly, and I have lost gracefully before. I wish to play for high bids." She smiled. "How about two hundred dollars to start ?"

"Two hundred smackers…" Scuzzo stood in thought. "I bet that just to see you at work."

"Sounds good to me." Beetle replied.

"I over heard the game of death." Cassie walked in. "Is there room for me to play ?"

"Of course." Olivia nodded. "Let us get others to join." then noticed… "Donny, Play poker with us."

Donny walked to the table. "I'd rather be the dealer, betting games aren't my…"

"Pussy." Teased Beetle. "C'mon Bro, try it out. If you win, you claim a lot."

"Playing for money isn't my thing, it just leads to trouble." Donny replied.

"It's great Don..." Cassie shuffled the cards. "you could win big. I smell winnings."

"The hunger of greed is a horrible addiction." Donny finished off.

"How would you know ?" Asked Scuzzo.

"Because…" Donny saddened. "I saw players, one by one, snatched and bitten by greed, and it's hard to turn away once they see the money, and even harder to get them to turn away once they're addicted. I used to work as a part-time dealer for Las Venus, but I quit after three months."

"Why'd you quit ?" Asked Cassie.

"I quit to help at the addiction center." Donny replied. "But when the center lost funding, I left to work at the King's castle as an accountant."

"But now you're a guard." Scuzzo raised a brow. "Unbelievable."

Donny took seat as the dealer. He used his ghostly power to make a glass bowl appear from out of nowhere, sitting it in the center of the table. He counted the money. "With four players at two hundred a piece, the total is eight hundred dollars."

"Grandfather." Olivia called, gaining his attention. "Poker ?"

Charles looked over the group and the glass of money. "Well…" He thought of spending time with them. "Maybe one game." He sat at the table and put two hundred in the bowl.

"Ten hundred dollars." Donny announced.

Adam heard what was going on, but floated past them as he left the kitchen. "Don't look at me kids, I'm not a betting man."

Donny flipped a small second glass. "Close off in three…two…"

"Good Afternoon." Said Vince as he walked in holding a book, the story of the beauty and the beast.

"Your Majesty, play a game with us…" Offered Cassie.

"Very well." Vince sat at the table, then looked to the bowl. "Ah, I betting game." He placed not two hundred but four.

"The close off is at fourteen hundred." Donny announced. "Let's began." He shuffled again and passed the cards to each player.

Olivia raised a finger.

Donny gave her a card.

Cassie raised a finger.

He gave her a card.

"I stand." announced Beetle.

Scuzzo raised a finger.

Donny gave him a card.

And Charles raised a finger.

He gave him a card.

"I shall stand." announced Vince.

"ok…" said Donny. "call 'em out."

Everyone exposed their cards.

"Cassie is the winner." Donny announced.

"Give half of my winning to Olivia." Said Cassie. "I made an agreement with her."

"Ah yes…" Olivia smiled. "I will share a little and supply the rest for Mother's medical bills."

"I'm taking care of that Olivia." Said Charles. "Why don't you just enjoy yourself."

"Really ?" Olivia posed taken aback.

"Yes. It's time you and Bobby step down in acting as Lydia's parents." Charles replied.

Olivia didn't know what to say, she just formed a small smile, and joined with Scuzzo.

"Don't worry about it Dollface." Scuzzo led her to another room. "Your Mudder will be alright."

Beetlejuice frowned as the couple left. "Well…that was quick." He turned to Vince and thumbed over toward Olivia's direction. "Some taste in men your kid's got huh." He grinned evilly. "Bet it just eats you raw knowing your kid's fuckin' that clown huh." Leaned in his face. "You know I love it."

"Beetle…" Donny called, gaining his attention. "You're such a…a…" trying to find the words to describe his brother's behavior. "butthole."

"Bawhahahaha !" Beetle laughed. "Butthole ?…is that the word of the day ?…Bawhahahaha !"

"Leave Donny alone Blow Job." Bobby spat to his father as he walked in the room.

"Bobby please." Called Charles. "I know your father's a…" He got cut off.

"Listen kid…" Beetle spat to his son. "I won't be disrespected by you. I'm warning you, I'll turn you into a mutated thing if you ever speak to me like that."

Bobby formed a daring grin as he leaned into his father's face. "Shit stain."

Beetle then used his ghostly magic to turn him into something, but it had no effect.

Bobby snorted. "Pathetic."

"I…I…" Beetle held a highly frustrated form. "I think you're an asshole."

Bobby posed dramatically as though he were a rescued damsel. "Oh, my first compliment from Daddy." He smiled, blinking his lashes in loving admiration. "I think that's so wonderful." then regained composure. "Men, are born to be assholes, so thus I'm proud to be one…" He smiled. "especially to you."

Beetle frowned.

"Bobby…" Donny called, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It's time we had a man to man talk." He smiled.

Bobby smirked. "Isn't your boss going to be mad at you for leaving your post ?" then folded his arms. "You're suppose to be protecting him."

Donny smiled and waved a casual hand. "Don't you fret about me Bobby." He draped his arm around his nephew's shoulder. "C'mon…let's go…" leading him to the front door. "this way, outside." and they left.

"What the fuck was that ?!" Beetle spoke to the two while gesturing toward the door his son and his younger brother left, then turned to the King. "Aren't you going to zap Donny ?…he did leave his post." He grinned.

Vince turned to him. "Would that entertain you Beetle ? For me to…zap someone."

Beetle grinned even more evilly. "Oh yeeeaah…I would love it."

The king stood from the chair. "Request granted." then gestured to the back door. "But I shall not do it inside the home, it is disrespectful."

Beetlejuice was so eager to see this, he didn't say anything in following the King out the back door. Once there he stood in the grass, waiting…but then realized that his brother is out front. "Hey Vince, you gotta…"

*A loud thunder crack*

"Aaaahhh !!!!!…" Beetle screamed in pain. *another thunder crack* "Aaaahhh !!!" *and another* "Aaaahhh !!!" *and another* "Aaaahhh !!!"

About twelve thousand and over volts of electricity stuck Beetle so hard, it turned him into a chard state. He turned to Vince, which still had the power of electricity in his hands. "Would you like more ?" asked the King.

Beetle couldn't talk just then from all the shock so he just shook his head to answer no.

"Well then, that was very entertaining Beetle, thank you for the suggestion." Vince leaned to him, then formed an evil smile of his own. "Zapping…as you put it, was quite rewarding."

"But you were suppose to zap Donny." Beetle coughed black smoke.

"I…" Vince began in his regained composed state of royalty. "only stated that I was going perform my acts on someone, but I did not mention whom."

Beetle huffed and grumbled angrily.

"Come now Beetle…" Vince called, regaining his attention. "an unclean peasant such as yourself should appreciate my gratitude, after all, one does not always receive such treatment by the hands of royalty."

Beetle frowned heavily and walked…or rather stomped angrily away.

Charles, who stood near by was taken aback. "Is that what goes on in the Netherworld ?" He asked the King.

"Only to those who are well deserving." Vince replied.

"Do…Do…" Charles trying not only finds the words but build enough gull to handle the answer he might receive. "Do you think Bobby deserves it ?"

Vince sighed. "Bobby has so blatantly asked the same question, so I will share the same answer I told him, with you. I do not believe that any son should pay for the sins of their father."

"I'm glad." Sighed Charles in relief.

"My Father has rendered many sinful acts upon the Netherworld during his monarch. It is those people who believe as I do that have celebrated my crowning as King, but there are few who miss my Fathre's evil rule, and thus why the war has occurred."

"They want your crown." Urged Charles.

"Not only my crown Charles…" Vince frowned in worry. "but it is heavily rumored that this leader of destruction is attempting to merge the Netherworld with the Living Realm."

"My God." Charles awed wide eyed in disbelief as he slowly sat in a chair.

"If that occurs, then all will be lost."


	16. Inside the grave of Beetlejuice

Lydia's POV

**As I wonder to investigate the mysterious green glow in the woods, I take a moment to reflect on my childhood town…The town is so small, It often feels like as though as I'm trapped in a giant ant farm…literary. **

**It amazes me how the towns people still know me by name, they would give a small wave, and say "Hi, Lydia." The towns people are also nosey, and I guess that comes from small town boredom, they need something, or someone to talk about.**

**I stopped in front of Prudence's house, I can't believe she still lives in this town. The last time I spoke to her was on the day I decided to run away from home. Prudence told me when she graduates from high school, she's attending Harvard University, She was always smart. I wanted to thank her for being by my bedside when I was injured, to talk to her to catch up on things, but it's already late. The pockets of my dress felt heavy. It was I wonder I could even still fit in the old thing, Barbara kept my old clothes in the closet all these years. I have an old tape player radio walkman and a pen with a post-it. I wrote Prudence a thank you note and slid it under her door, and then I left.**

**I'm now at the town's grave yard, and the mysterious green glow that seemed to be here is now gone. I turned around and now I'm staring at the headstone of Mr. and Mrs. Maitland. They drowned in a car accident many years ago, the car spun out of control off the Winter River Bridge, the year…nineteen eighty-five.**

**As I continued to search the grave yard, I noticed something even more interesting….The headstone of my best friend, Beetlejuice. The stone is large, dusty, and cracked; it stood in a upright position with a skeleton pointing to his name, which is written in red letters.**

**I'm bound by curiosity, I want to see…I always wondered what laid inside it. Then **

**some of the dirt caved inward to create six stairs. I held my breath in not knowing what would happen next, and then the last patch of the dirt wiped away to reveal his casket.**

**As I descended down the dirt shape stairs, howls of warning lightly echoed…**

"_**Beware…beware."**_

**continuing down the stairs…**

"_**Leave this place."**_

**And opened the casket…**

"_**Leave this place, or death will fall upon you."**_

**I climbed inside the casket door, going down four more steps, and as I set my foot on the floor… the casket door up top quickly shut, and I was surrounded in complete darkness.**

**I ran up the stairs and pushed against the casket door…it wouldn't open, then I heard a sound…it the sound of dirt falling on top of the casket door.**

"**Crap."**

**Then I noticed a red reflection of light shinning against the wall, I turned to see the source…It's a red illuminated door. As I approached the illuminated door, I heard the loud howls of sandworms from the other side.**

"**Hey Lyds." Called a strained female voice.**

**I turned over to see…"Betty ?" **

**Shocked but relieved to see this morphed female version Beetlejuice. **

**But she's…different. **

**This Betty is not the chubby school girl version I grew to know, but an extremely skinny grown woman. She appears to be taller than Olivia, has longer blonde hair, and is dressed like a quarter cheap street whore.**

**The cigarette hangs so uncaringly low from the slide of her mouth as it's held by gritty yellow teeth and the cotton part is smeared from red lip stick. The iris of her eyes are as green as the light I saw from before, they are held behind dark baggy eye tissues on her face. The blonde of her hair is the only part that's decent…clean, it seems easily to manage. **

"**What's up sugar ?" She asked me.**

**Betty is only a version of Beetle.**

"**Beetle I…"**

**She quickly placed a hand over my mouth. "We're not the same sweetheart. I'm just Betty." **

**I didn't understand, and my mind is too distracted by the thought of being trapped in this casket to ask.**

**Betty began to walk into the darkness, then stopped to look back to me "Well…" she held an impatient glare "Are you comin' or not ?" She lead me down this blue lit hallway. The hallway is crooked with checked colored black and white walls and tile floors. As I walked sharp claws reached for me from the walls. "Don't let 'em touch ya…" looked back with a devil grin. "or they'll drag you with 'em."**

"**Where are we ?" I asked.**

**Betty took a deep drag from her cigarette and then waved it in her hand. "In the very place you wanted to be…Betelgeuse's coffin." then turned to me, walked real close in my face. "All of his naughty little secrets are here." turned away and continued walking.**

"**I wanta know something about him…something he hasn't told me…some truth." That was my simple request. "Will you help me ?"**

**She looked at me and waved a finger "I don't do nothin' for free sweetheart, even when I lead you outta here, I expect something in return."**

**This is exactly like Beetlejuice. "What do you expect ?" I asked.**

**Betty turned and walked closer to me, the steps from her high hills, were old and rusty, it was like nails penetrating deep in my spine. "I want something so rare and very precious…" using her hand to brush against my neck, staring deep in my eyes "I want blood."**

**Why would she want that ? I became disgusted. "What if I don't give it you ?"**

**Betty formed a deadly stare. "Oh I'll get it…but how I get it is completely up to you." leaned so close that her bust touched against mine. "You can either give it to me willingly and walk away alive or…" she now formed a smile that even the devil would be envious of. "I can take it by force while killing you in the process." then regained composure, which I'm so glad she did, I thought I was going to pee on myself. "The **_**choice**_** is yours sweetie."**

**Screw this whole thing. "I don't need this…I'll find my own way, and you'll get nothing !" I meant every word.**

**Betty leaned against the wall oh so causally. "O-kayee…if that's how you wanta play it."**

**I continued on without **_**her….**_** Later I saw three rows of closed doors, one row on the right, and the other row on the left. I decided to start on the left side…. **

**I knocked on the first door…no answer, but I cracked open the door and peeked inside anyway…There are many souls floating throughout the room. These souls have a green glow, arms but no legs, and moaning in constant pain, these are his souls that have been exorcised. **

"**Those are the souls Beetle has killed over the years." Betty came from behind. "The particular door has the souls who he killed in the Living Realm." **

**I closed the door and continued to the next.**

**Door number two on the left side has the same thing the first door had…the souls, the green misty light, the screams of pain…everything is the same.**

"**Death…" Betty began, "This room is for ghost that has been exorcised…Death for the dead."**

**A sharp claw form the wall grabbed me, pulled me toward it, and as I struggled, the claw tore off my blouse.**

"**Told ya not to get close to the wall." She grinned.**

**I started to run, but Betty tripped me, pined me tight against the hard cold floor, and shoved her decomposing fingers so rough down my throat. "Now, now dear…" She smiled as I still struggled. "I want you to listen to something…."**

**I heard it…I stopped my struggle as the voice became clear….It was a man's voice…He was crying…pleading…pleading for his life. **

"_**Please don't…"**_

**The man sounded extremely terrorized.**

"_**I have a wife and child…"**_

**This man has a family.**

"_**I'll do anything…."**_

**The desperation in his voice so loud, so clear…so alive, Until…. **

"_**AHHH !"**_

**The scream was so blood cudgeling loud, it penetrated like a sharp scolding hot knife through my mind. Then I heard as the flesh of the man was torn wide open, and blood…I could hear the platter of blood as it splashed against the surface. And then, I saw him…there stood Beetlejuice, holding the guts of the once alive man in his hand as he stood completely naked in green mist. But this is not the goofy conman ghost who tried to marry me years ago, not the ghost that later became my best friend, no…this Beetlejuice who stood before me has dry blood and ectoplasm smeared everywhere. **

**I turned to Betty who still had me pinned against the floor. "Why are you doing this to she ?"**

**She frowned. "That unsatisfied are we ?…" grumbled in anger. "I was just showing you what you wanted to see of you best friend…something you didn't know about him…something he hasn't told you…some truth." **

**Then a needle was shoved into my arm….blood withdrew from my body.**

"**I told you I would get it." She smiled. "If you've played nice, then I wouldn't have to do it this way."**

**I held my arm as Betty ripped the needle from my arm, then I held my arm tight, trying to pressure on it.**

"**The Leader doesn't want me to kill you, so I won't." Betty began. "But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you." She reached into my skirt and began to fondle the outside of my…my…**

"**Oh…" I can't believe this…I can't believe that I let go so easily…I can't believe I'm so at ease with this. Then she used two fingers to penetrate me. "Oooo…" I can't believe this feels good…but it shouldn't. This isn't like me at all. "Ohhh…oooo…" But….but…this is what I became, this is what I was trying to hard to fight…this…this…sensation. "Ohooo…" **

**Betty kissed me….her tongue is as dry and prickly as a brillo pad, and her breath is as moldy as the cigarette she smoked, but this strange feeling over came me and I was beginning to like it. Then she used a free hand to fondle my breast…Her touch is cold and clammy, rouge but kind of….gentle, and when she squeezed it…I gasped from surprise, but then it felt… "Ohhhh…." nice.**

**After a while, I just stopped fighting it. I felt so defeated, so ashamed, and drained of energy. But at the same time, I felt so energetic, so calm yet so trapped. I used to fight these feelings before and it drove me crazy, so crazy in fact that I had to be hospitalized as a mental patient, but now…I'm not fighting it, and it makes me feel so good.**

**I started to hold Betty in my arms, and I think it took her by surprise as the look of sheer shock became clearly written on her face. I returned her kiss without using a tongue because I simple didn't know how to do that, but simple kisses I think I can manage. I couldn't be as bold as to penetrate her with my fingers, but I did rub her butt a little and that was ok. She raised from me with wide shocked eyes. "I…I think it time for you to go home now." **

**Betty and I soared across rainbow colored rays that shimmered through the atmosphere it is simply beautiful. **

"**Wow…" I awed as I admired every planet, every shining star we passed, even just the flickers of lights in space. "Where are we ?"**

"**The Nexus, a space that connects all dimensions. This connection is port you used to cross from The Living Realm to The Netherworld as a child." She explained.**

"**I never seen this before." I pointed out.**

"**How could you ?…" Betty shrugged. "No one's can see much of anything when traveling at the speed of light." She lead me to an open door which showed the town's grave yard. "Well…here's your stop."**

"**Betty…" I called, gaining her attention. "What's the blood for ?"**

**She grinned evilly. "The possibilities are endless."**

**Then…I landed in the Living Realm in a puddle of mud.**

"**It's been fun kiddo…" Betty then gazed to all four of her watches. "but I gotta go." and then…she vanished. The portal or doorway has also vanished, and now…I'm all alone. **

**I took a brief moment to reflect on what happened…The inside of Beetle's casket, Betty, watching what seemed to be a flashback of Beetle's past literary rip some guy apart, shoved needle in my arm, Betty molesting me, I molested her back, then go through …well I guess 'Space' would be the way to describe it, and….I survived it all. **

**Do you know what that means ?…It means, time to drink some tequila.**

**I was just too tired to walk all the way home, and the drinking didn't make things any better. I stumbled on to a place I grew to love as a child, a place I call…Ole Spooky Tree. And I called it that not only because of the dark bark of the tree, but because the tree is twisted and unique. One day after school, Beetlejuice helped me tired a large tire swing to the branch, this became our special place. **

**I laid across the tire swing…it's been years since I did this but I seem to take to it easily. I gently rocked back and forth watching the stars above as I drank myself into another type of paradise. **

**I turned on my walkman and to my surprise it still works. I gazed inside the battery case to see what type of battery could have lasted this long, but of course it's nothing but the best in name brand Netherworld batteries. As I listened to the radio station guy rumble to another about dating and jock straps, I gently rocked…rocked…rocked myself to sleep.**

**** End of Lydia's POV ****

Lydia laid in a state of deep sleep on the tire swing of her Spooky tree.

"_Lyd-di-ia….." _Called the voice of her Father from a far distance.

"I don't wanna go to school Dad." She mumbled in a soft sleepy voice.

"_Ms. Lydia…." _Called the voice of Cassie from another distance.

"Madame Warrior who I envy."

"_Lydia….." _Called the voice of Vince.

"I still like you."

"_Ms. Lydia…." _Called the voice of Melanie.

"So cute."

But these calls for the most part were unheard by Lydia, only the play of mellow music, played by the local radio station.

"_W. R. C. R…." _The voice sang. _"Radio…."_

"_Hi this is Ted, with your local Winter Raven forecast, and today will be sunny with a chance of rain…And how's the traffic Susan ?…"_

"_So far so good Ted…There's some minor construction on the east roadway, and…"_

"_LYDS !…."_

The voice was heard, it rang as clear as a church bell, and was not enough to wake Lydia up from her heavily drunken sleep, but she however to… "Beetlejuice…" She said as she turned over.

"_LYDS !…C'MON…WEAR IT OUT !"_

"Beetlejuice."

"C'MON LYDS…ONCE MORE FOR THE ROAD !"

"Beetlejuice."

The he appeared right were she is.

"Lyds !" Beetle rushed to her aid. He took notice of the bruise claw imprints on her ribs, and the deep blood filled dot on the other arm. "Lyds !" He shook to wake her.

But Lydia didn't hear him, couldn't hear him, but instead the jolt of his shake awakened her to repeat the words of a band now playing on the radio. "Welcome to the jungle, we go fun and games…" she sang so lazily from sleep.

"Lyds…" Beetle shook her again, and finally gained her attention. "Lyds…What the hell happened to…"

"Hi Beej…" She interrupted with a slow drunk dragging voice and a lazy smile.

"Lyds…" Beetle began again. "What happened to you ?"

"I…I…" Lydia didn't really try to gain composure, she just laid there lazily drunk in a long skirt with dry mud all over it, a black grandma type bra, and no shoes. "I…" then suddenly just blurting. "I need T.P. for my bunghole." Then she snickered and.. "Bawahahaha…"

Beetle was taken aback by this, but it didn't stop him from doing what a best friend would do. "I'm taking you home Lyds."

"You're taking me back to New York ?…" She asked with a highly dramatic form.

"No I…." Beetle began but was stopped by

"Forreal ?…" She looked to him with glossy filled eyes. "Sweet."

"Lyds !"

She looked at him and gave a wave. "Hi." said like a small toddler.

Beetle took Lydia and carried her on his back. He choose not to float, the motion probably would've made her vomit. He walked into town and spotted one of the Deetz'es cars parked in front of the bar.

"Olive." Lydia pointed toward the person sitting in the drivers seat.

Beetle walked over and saw that Olivia is asleep behind the wheel. "Babes…" He called as he tapped the window, but Olivia didn't budge. He then fazed his ghostly hand through the door to unlock it. "Babes…" He shook her. "Olivia."

Olivia gave a big yarn which filled Beetles nostrils with pure extra strong vodka.

"Oh…Babes…" He frowned in disgust of her breath.

Olivia yarned but didn't wake up, she just simply slumped father into the drivers chair.

"I'd better drive." Beetle said to himself. He strapped Lydia in the back seat, and Olivia in the passenger seat, then he began driving….it's a short drive, no problem…until…

"You're going to rape me again, aren't you Julius ?"

SKEEEEETTTT ! 

Beetle hit the brakes and turned to Lydia with wide eyes. "What ?"

"I hate being your toy, you louse son of a…"

"Lyds !" Beetle shouted.

The shout woke Olivia. "Oh…Where…" she looked around. "Ah, Beetle…Greetings." then looked toward the direction of his stare. "Ah, Mother…you've been found. The family will be pleased." She called Charles on her cell phone. "Grandfather…Mother has been found by Beetle."

Beetle continued driving, and decided not to share what Lydia said with Olivia.

They reached the house, and all three entered the main room from the front door. Lydia and Olivia stood out like two sore thumbs.

"Oh look…" Bobby began. "It's Drunk and Drunk Junior." he spat, gazing directly at his mom and sister. "Welcome back."

Lydia sloppily walked toward and pointed. "Don't talk to me that way…" She began. "I'm your Mommy, so you gotta do what I say…" Then began poking with her finger.

"what I say…cause I said…why I said it…cause I said to…" Then poked. "Do you understand ?"

"Mom…" Bobby called, gaining her attention which he stood completely on the other side of her. "you're yelling at a coat rack."

Lydia forgot everything she just said. "Wha ?….." now having dumbfound stare.

Bobby sternly pointed over toward the living room. "Sit your drunk ass down." He spat.

Lydia frowned a little. "Yes Mast-ter." said in a sarcastic voice. She took seat on the couch next to Barbara who just laid a cool moist towel on her forehead, then she instantly fell asleep.

**** Lydia's Dream ****

Lydia ran from…him…

"_Oh Lyd-di-ia…."_

She continued running down the dark blood filled hallway of a hospital. "No !…Stay away !"

"_**Lydia." **_The voice called out as clear as day. Oh very creepy, oh very blood curdling, oh very…. _"I'm right behind you."_

"Please don't rape me."

**Dream Ended **

Lydia woke in a sweat, but still unaware of her reality. "Darn you Julius." she crumbled a tight fist. "Someday…."

"Lyds." Beetle called, gaining her attention. "Why the hell won't you tell me anything anymore ? "

"You never told me certain stuff !" she spat.

Beetle pointed to himself. "I'll tell you anything you want."

"I would like…" Lydia began her spat. "an order of Truth, hold the lies."

"And I…" Beetle began his spat. "Would like a No Bullshit Sandwich."

"And I would like you both to tell me what the hell's goin on ?" Bobby spat as he entered the room. Then turned to his mother. "Julius raped you…and you didn't tell anybody…Why ?"

"But…" Lydia began in a low tone. "I did tell some one."

"Who ?" Bobby asked.

Lydia became close friends with all of the Ghostbusters. She even developed a crush on their second treat to humanity, Prince Vigo, which is still trapped in the painting, but best of all she gained a best friend in a ghostly form. "I told Slimer." which was the only one available at the time. "I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone else."

Bobby rested his hand on his chin in thought.

"Who's Slimer ?" Asked Beetle.

"He's a Ghoul Ghostbuster…" Bobby replied. "part of the Famous Five."

"And one of our Fathers." Olivia said as she came in.

"I'm sorry kids that I didn't tell you…" Lydia began. "but you guys were too young at the time…I couldn't tell myself, let alone you." Then turned to Bobby. "Remember when you asked me 'Mommy, why are you so fat ?' and I told you that you're going to be a Big Brother…."

"Yeah…I remember." Bobby replied,. Then it hit him. "You were pregnant with Julius kid ?"

"Right." Lydia confirmed.

"And it lead you to insanity that you had to abort the child." Said Olivia.

"No Olive…" Lydia's face swelled in tears. "I'm Pro-life, I was willing to give birth and raise the baby, but I got really sick and had a miscarriage. The insanity, came partly from a combination of Heroine, and what is called a Sugar Plum injection in the Netherworld. I was trying to detoxify what Julius injected me with. I didn't want to become an addict…I didn't want to…" She began to cry.

"Oh Mother…" Olivia held her.

"I'm going to fuckin kill 'em." Bobby growled.

"Not if I get to 'em first." Said Beetle.

"Does the King know ?" Asked Bobby.

"I don't know." Lydia whispered.

But in fact the King does know, the yells were loud, and the wall thin. Charles and Adam couldn't blame the angry look on Vince's face, but it still scared them half to death…and Adam is already dead.

Barbara and Delia stood in the doorway, they wanted to be there in Olivia's and Bobby's place.

Olivia took notice of their look. "It's time for us to step down Bobby."

Bobby looked toward the two mothers. "I think you're right."

Then they left with Beetlejuice walking behind them.

"Olivia, "I'm so fuckin pissed." Bobby spat.

"Be patient my dear brother…" Olivia began. "Together, Julius shall be dealt with our lethal hands, and mother shall be avenged."


	17. Chapter 17

Beej: Hey readers….give Star some slack ok, she's been through a hard time.

Star: Beej, readers aren't going to read the story if you're so rude to them.

Beej: Well…I guess, but damn it I've been with you, and…

Star: And…the story has been a soap opera, I need action…

Beej: So action it up already, make Lyds and I do the nasty.

Star: I save the best for last Beej, besides…it you don't stop pestering me, I'll have you nasty up with not only Lyds, but with King Vince at the same time.

Beej: Oh please…your nasty mind was going to write about that anyway. I like the nasty part about you, but the view of Vince's blue royal ass in my face, isn't how I'd like to end my day.

Star laughing

Beej: That isn't funny. Ok readers…cut Star slack, read, and review.

#######################################################

Olivia sat at the kitchen counter as she thought of her mother. She sighed heavily, remembering the fragments of her mother's known past.

Donny entered the room and took notice of Olivia's sad concentrated stare. "Jack Daniels doesn't seem like a good friend to you." he pointed in reference of the bottle in her hand.

"Would you like a glass ?" She asked.

Donny shook his head with a smile. "No thank you, I don't drink…" then walked closer. "but I'll sit with you." he sat then placed a firm hand over the glass to cover her drink. "Don't sorrow yourself over this poison…talk to me."

Olivia sighed. "There is too much to tell."

"Just think of one thing at a time and start slowly from the beginning." He replied.

She just shook her head. "My thoughts are jumbled about, I cannot concentrate on anything at the moment." then tugged at her glass. "You are not going to allow me to drink."

"No way." He replied.

Olivia raised a brow. "And who are you to meddle in my affairs ?"

"You're Uncle." Donny smiled.

"Oh ?…."

"That right…" He smiled even more. "To claim Bobby without you, would be like having a hotdog with no bun. I care about you too, Princess Olivia."

"Princess…" Olivia raised a brow. "must you call me that."

"Well that's what you are, blood to the royal throne and all that." He replied.

Olivia smirked. "And if I claim seat as a Netherworld Princess, what if I throw to the sandworms for meddling."

Donny shrugged with a smile. "Then I would be no different than the others who suffered for doing what's right. Besides…" he leaned to her. "I don't think you're the type to throw me anywhere, It's just the gin talkin'."

"Perhaps." She replied.

"Come now darlin'…" He raised a brow with a grin. "you know I'm only trying to help."

"Yes, I know."

"Then what's wrong ?…Tell ol Uncle Donny about it."

"I think you know, after all…the walls in this house are quite thin."

"Your Momma and this Julius issue."

"Yes." Olivia frowned heavily, then clinched a tight fist. "I want to crush him."

"Oh now, don't go fillin your mind with violence darlin, now Julius will get what's comin' to 'em."

"His fate isn't coming quick enough Donny."

"Things don't work that easily." He replied then gave her a hug. "Please trust me, he'll get his. Now why don't you clear your mind, get some rest, and look to a brand new day."

"Yes, perhaps you're right…" Olivia left from the table. "Goodnight my Uncle."

"Goodnight darlin." Then Donny left the kitchen to reclaim his post of standing next to the King.

"I envy you." said Vince.

Donny raised a brow. "You do ?"

Vince turned to face his body guard. "My daughter adores you. What is your secret ?"

"I don't have any secrets Your Majesty." Donny began with a smile. "I just dive in, and just do what I do as it comes to me is all…nothing special."

Vince raised a brow. "Dive in ?…hmmm…How shall I do that ?"

"Just do it."

"Blindly ?" the King formed an odd look.

"Yes." Donny smiled.

Vince turned and looked away. "That's insane."

"Maybe it is Your Majesty…" Donny began. "but some of those insane leaps can be fun, leading into great results. If it wasn't for Lydia takin a dive, you might've not met her."

Vince posed in thought. "Perhaps."

Donny dusted off the shoulder of the King's royal clothes. "Come on there…I take dive all the time on being your body guard, and you still haven't ran any voltage through me."

Vince gave a small chuckle. "There is no reason why I shall engage such an act on you my friend, besides…your meddling has been quite helpful."

"Hasn't help me." Beetle said as he appeared from out of nowhere with crossed arms. "But I'm going to think."

Beetlejuice floated outside the Deetzes home gazing at the moon in thought. _"Julius, that son of a bitch raped Lyds." _He removed a cigarette from his pocket, and just then, little hands appeared out of nowhere and lit it for him. "What the…"

Melanie appeared with the lit lighter in her hand as she lit the cigarette. "Hi Beetle."

Beetle took a drag. "Ahhh…." sounded so satisfied by the smoke that filled his lungs. "I needed that."

The girl reached inside the pocket of her shorts and removed a can of cherry soda, and opened it. "Want some ?…" then showed it to him. "It's a little warm."

Beetle considered Melanie for a moment and took a sip, then frowned from the taste. "Yeah, it's warm."

Melanie giggled. "What are you doing up here ?"

"Thinking." He simply replied.

"Yeah…me too." She signed. "I wish Ms. Lydia would get better, maybe she should go to a women's crisis center."

Beetle gave her a look. "How does a kid like you know so much ?"

Melanie shrugged. "Meh…I'm a city kid, I know things, I've been a round the block a time or two."

Beetle raised a brow. "Oh ?…"

"It's New York for Christ sake…" Melanie explained. "I'm not naïve, I know what goes on."

"Ok, ok…" Beetle waved a hand in defense, then regained composure.

"Beetle…" She called, regaining his attention. "How did you die ?"

The same question Lydia asked many years ago, and it still remains a mystery to this day. "I'm not sure." was all he said. "Why do you ask ?"

"No reason…" Melanie shrugged. "just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Beetle replied.

"I'm ten years old, Beetle…and cats have nine lives…." She looked to him. "I over stayed my welcome, and the cat died before curiosity took place."

Beetle was definitely taken aback. "That's deep kid."

"But true." Melanie replied then gazed to her watch. "Oh, it's time to play scrabble, wanna play ?"

"Nah…." Beetle waved a casual hand. "I need time to think."

Melanie floated closer to him. "Don't think too much, it might drive you bonkers."

"I'm already there kid." he replied. "Go on, just enjoy yourself."

Melanie shrugged then vanished.

Beetle resumed his thoughts of Lydia, then floated to her window and saw that she's asleep, he sighed and floated downward.

"Oh…." Olivia gasped, then took notice of his expression. "Beetle, are you as depressed as myself ?"

Beetle sighed. "Lyds…" he began to fight back tears. "she was afraid of me…afraid of what I would say…afraid that I would leave even though she knew damn well that nothing could keep us apart."

"It is the same with Bobby and I…." Olivia started. "Mother knows us very well, yet she continues to hide her pain from us, it is frustrating Beetle, believe me…I know, but she still loves us…she still loves you."

"And Vince." Beetle muttered with a sour look.

"Yes." Olivia replied, then placed a hand on his. "Why don't you join me for a drink."

Beetle sighed. "Sure, what the hell."

Olivia and Beetlejuice got in the car and drove away.

In the dining room of the Deetz'es home….Charles, Adam, Vince, and Donny gathered as Bobby prepared to speak.

"Would you like another glass ?" Charles held the bottle ready to pour into Vince's glass.

Vince waved a hand. "Thank you for the offer, but I have had enough for the moment."

"Everyone…" Bobby began. "I've been investigating some abnormal activity near these regions…" he pointed to a map of Winter Raven with areas he's marked. "these are were I witnessed the opening of portals…portals that lead to the Netherworld."

"Impossible." Muttered Vince in awe.

Bobby then showed a small piece of green scale. "This is the protective outer skin of a sandworm that was found on the south side of the graveyard. Cornelius showed me a mental vision that other sandworms are slowly trying to break through the portal, and as a result of them doing this, pieces of their scales get sliced off."

"My god." Adam stood. "They must be stopped, those sandworms will eat every living here."

"Tell me Bobby…" Vince began. "Cornelius, the flying sandworm, if he is aware of this, then why has he not tried to stop the other sandworms ?"

"Because he can't fight off four, especially if they're in four different areas all sequined." Bobby replied.

Charles leaned towered the table with wide shocked eyes. "So your suggesting that all four ports are being opened by sandworms at the same time."

"It's not a suggestion Granddad…" Bobby showed a video clip of two portals in the same area, the sandworms face is seen as the portal opened and it's body trying to works it way through, but then it retracts. "It's exactly what they're doing."

Donny studied the film. "There's not enough power in the world that can stop a sandworm if they break through,"

"Yes there is…" Bobby began with a smile. "I already notified the best of the best, the Ghostbusters, and they're on their way, but what I need is more information-" he was cut off.

"Living realm warriors do not stand strong against such war." Vince informed. "The living are afraid of the dead."

Bobby stood firm. "Don't underestimate, the Ghostbusters are very powerful men, Your Majesty."

Vince leaned back in the chair unconvinced.

Bobby looked to Vince. "What you know about this war ?"

"There have been several occasions of which I attempted to open the seals that link our worlds…" Vince began his tale." but the passages are linked to the rule of my father's blood, and since there are still a great some of Netherworld citizens who prefer my father's rule than mine, it is rumored that there is an attempt to resurrect him, so that he may rule Netherworld and rage war to conquer the living realm."

"Why rule the living realm now ?" Adam asked. "Why not centuries before ?"

"Beetlejuice." Vince replied in a sour tone. "He slowed the process with his endless pranks."

"Why not you ?…" Bobby began, looking to the King. "Why didn't you jump on board to rule the Living Realm ?"

Vince sighed heavily. "I am not my father, I do not wish to rule a land nor people I know nothing of, I wish to rule my own kingdom as it should be ruled…one Netherworld, one King."

"Tell me about your father." Bobby urged.

Vince was taken aback, no one asked about his family, not even Lydia. "I know nothing of him, he showed no interest in me, so I showed no interest of him in return."

"But he did take an interest in you." Bobby pointed out. "Your father knew you wanted Lydia as your bride, so he took great pains in closing you away from her, but in order to so he would have to face ultimate death, thus…making you entitled the crown."

"A crown he wishes to reclaim…" Vince replied. "but I shall not allow it."

Later that day…

Bobby and Cassie cuddled on the couch with much needed making out time.

"Oh baby…" Bobby breathed into her lips as he kissed her. "I like this."

"Hmmm…" Cassie cooed. "I can see that, you're all over me."

"I'd like to be all over you with this dress off." Bobby groaned.

"Well maybe you can." Cassie urged.

Bobby grinned. "I thought you're on your ladies week or something."

Cassie smiled. "Ladies day Bobby…day…I don't have that curse of having it for a whole week like normal women, living ghost hunters just have it for a day, then it's gone."

"Really ?…" Bobby grinned even more, then started to slowly remove the string of her dress. "then I guess…"

"You don't have to guess…." Cassie unfastened his belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants. "let's just get down." she kissed him.

"Get a room." Scuzzo huffed then asked. "Where's Dollface ?"

"She's at the bar." Cassie replied.

Scuzzo snorted. "Girl can sure run a bar tab." he muttered. "She went alone ?"

Bobby waved a casual hand "Nah…went with ole Beej."

"What ?" Scuzzo spat. "If he touches her, I'll fuckin' kill 'em !"

Bobby waved a casual hand. "Will you re-lax, he wouldn't be stupid enough to…" then took notice of Scuzzo's facial expression.

"I know Beetlejerk better than you kid, and yeah…he's stupid enough." Scuzzo spat, then immediately left.

Bobby looked to Cassie. "Now that he's gone…." he resumed kissing her lips.

"Cheers…" Olivia raised a glass then tapped it against Beetle's glass.

Beetle sipped his beer then gazed to Olivia. "Have you spoke to the King yet, or are you just gonna hang with me ?" he noticed her odd form. "I know about the plan Bobby and you shared…You with me, him with the King."

"Bobby needed to inform the King about his new findings and gather information anyway." Olivia began, the sipped from the glass. "As far as you and I…I am getting to know you because I want to. So you see, it works out well."

"What about el King of depression ?" Beetle asked.

"The time will come for me to know of him directly…" Olivia replied. "but for now, I wish for us to lush in our happy hour." she took yet another sip of martini. "Will I too have that curse of a could above my head ?"

"Look, you have three things over your Dad…" Beetle began. "One….you're cooler. Two…you smile. And three…you laugh, so as long as you keep that, you got nothing to worry about."

"I dearly hope so." She sighed.

"Smile for me." Beetle urged.

Olivia formed a warm bright smile.

"You've got a beautiful smile…" Beetle commented. "just like your mom." he smiled.

"Thank you Beetle." Olivia replied.

Then Scuzzo walked over to them. "Hey."

"Scuzzo darling…" Olivia held his hand. "come sit with us, I shall treat you to a drink."

"Um that's ok Dollface, I don't want any." Scuzzo replied.

"Very well then." Olivia got up from her seat. "I must go to the ladies room, I will return." then she left.

Scuzzo grabbed Beetle by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close with an angry look. "If you touch my broad Beetlejerk so help me…"

"Save it Clown…" Beetle knocked himself away from the grab. "I know ok. And at any rate, Olivia's like a daughter to me, nothing else." Then lean to his rival. "Whaddya think of that ? My Lyds gave birth to your girlfriend."

"Yeah…" Scuzzo shook his head. "I didn't see that comin."

"It's not fair damn it, Donny…and you, can easily talk to Bobby." Beetle huffed.

"And the Maitlands, and Charles, and the King, and…" Scuzzo teased but got cut off.

"Ok…ok I get it." Beetle huffed.

Olivia sat and resumed drinking while Scuzzo and Beetle watched the fight on t.v.

"Give 'em a left…a left." Scuzzo cheered watching the boxer hit the other.

"It's a done deal…" Beetle commented. "the guy's K.."

Scuzzo turned to Olivia, and noticed her sound asleep across the bar counter, holding a half empty drink. "C'mon Dollface…" picked her up into his arms. "I'll drive you home." She gazed to him with glossy eyes. "Oh, Dollface…you gotta lay off the sauce."

"She can out drink me…" Beetle shook his head in disbelief. "and that's some bad shit."

"Look…." Scuzzo began. "the girl's in a shitty generation, and too smart for all the morons, and so probably drinks herself half to christ just to ease things."

*The munchies*

Lydia sat in the kitchen with Melanie and Cassie, listening to the middle of their conversation.

"Well I think Donny's a Carebear." said Melanie.

Cassie shook her head. "Nah…Donny's gotta be something else."

"Maybe he's gay." Melanie replied, then shook her head. "But a rainbow after-life style doesn't scream to me. Ooo…maybe he's an environmentalist."

"I love those…" Cassie beamed. "They're always surrounded by stash, and will charge a reasonable amount for it."

"Not a marijuana spokes person, Cassie…" Lydia joined the conversation. "Environment people are -"

"Tree huggers." Cassie interrupted.

"Well…yeah." Lydia replied.

Cassie removed a bag of green substance from her jacket pocket. "Hey Ms. Lydia…" shook the bag in front of her. "wanna join me in ?"

Lydia raised a brow. "Didn't you promise Bob that you wouldn't smoke that."

Cassie waved a casual hand. "No way. I promised, and kept each one, but I never…ever…promised about not smoking this." then gave an odd look. "I never understood why you breathers made it illegal in this realm."

"You're a breather too, Cassie." Lydia pointed out.

Cassie smirked. "Well yeah…"

"C'mon Ms. Lydia…" Melanie began. "You grown ups need medicine."

Lydia gave Melanie a stare. "What do you know ? You haven't smoked it have you ?"

"I smoked cigarettes with the six-graders before, so that's close enough." Melanie replied.

Lydia shook her head. "No smoking, Melanie."

"I know…I know." Melanie rolled her eyes. "But I wanted to try it, to see what the big deal was."

Cassie rolled the grassy substance in thin white paper, and lit it. "Try it Ms. Lydia…I promise that you won't be in anymore pain."

Lydia looked to Melanie.

"I know…time for the child to leave." Melanie left the room.

Lydia took a drag, then coughed it out.

"You can take another puff…" Cassie urged. "I've got plenty."

Lydia took another drag, slowly released the smoke from her lips, then passed it to Cassie.

"See…" Cassie brushed a loose piece of hair away from Lydia's face. "you look more relaxed already."

"I'm setting a bad example for Melanie."

"Nah…she knows what's up."

"I'm setting a bad example for you."

"Me ? Nah…I needed this, all the waiting around…All I wanna know is, when can I slash things."

"Oh, Cassie."

"What ?…Whaaat ?…Well that's what I'm born to do. The living realm is too complicated, no wonder you wanna live in the Netherworld."

Then Lydia laughed from out of nowhere as smoke escaped her lips. "Ohhhh….man, this is cool."

Cassie smiled. "Already freakin' out ? You didn't even finish it."

Lydia melted to the floor. "I just feel sooo….loose."

"You're finally re-laxed Ms. Lydia." Cassie held up a thumb.

Lydia shook her head. "Ohhhhh…..yeeeaaahhh, I feel sooo….nice."

Cassie sat next to Lydia on the floor. "I told ya, you'd feel like a million bucks." then leaned closer. "Now tell me….just between us girls…Would you ever…ya know, screw around with Beetle or the King again ?"

Lydia turned to Cassie. "I'm older, board, and whatever…..of course I would."

"Even the King ?" Cassie awed.

"Yup."

Cassie shook her head with a smile. "Wow…that's balls."

"Oh yeah." Lydia smiled.

###############################################################

Star: What do you think of the story Beetle ?

Beetle: You did a half ass job.

Star: *sigh* Hey ! I have serious writers block.

Beetle: *Formed a mischievous grin* Want me to unwind that writers block by giving you a little…action.

Star: Action that leaves me in a traction, no dice.

Beetle: Aww…c'mon.

Star: I'll get that brother of yours. *wolf whistle*

Beetle: Who Donny ?….*shakes his head* I never thought I'd see the day where chicks would dig nice nerds.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia sat on a chair reading a book laying comfortably Scuzzo's chest, then she gazed to the window where five familiar images presented themselves in the distance of the farmland. Her eyes twinkled as they grew wide from excitement, and the brightest smile formed on her face. She leapt from chair, rushed past Beetlejuice, and into the dining room to where her younger brother sat, once again discussing war, ghost, and the living with King Vince. "Bobby !" she called, gaining his attention. "Our five fathers have finally arrived."

Bobby stood immediately from his seat, rushed past Beetlejuice with Olivia to the window. "Yes !…" he shouted a cheer, raising a fist of victory into the air. "finally !"

Olivia and Bobby gazed in excitement as the five approached the front door.

Beetlejuice stood, curious about these five fathers he heard so much about.

Charles opened the door to let them enter…

The first is Ray Stantz, the youngest of the original five, the heart and soul of the team, and the first one who usually leaps into the action…

The second is Egon Spangler, the brains and master of science, he analyzes every possible outcome, and takes it a step beyond when it comes to explaining it…

The third is Winston Zeddemore, the laid back, down to earth, and cool guy with the most common sense…

The fourth is Slimer, a lovable class 5 ghoul to become an official Ghostbuter.

The fifth is… "Oh, beaut-ti-ful…" He sang as he took immediate notice of Barbara. "Oh….I gaze upon your flaw-less beau-ty…yeah…" began to walk slowly toward her "I see your…endless…" Barbara floated with a confused look, as he sang his coo "beaut-ty."

"Pete…" Bobby called as watched his teammate coo Barbara.

"Oh…lover boy" Winston called, gaining Peter attention from making an ass out of himself. "I think she's taken Romeo."

Barbara flashed Peter the gold band around her marital finger.

Peter smirked with a slight frown. "Aww…." sighed, then shook his head in defeat "Why do I always attract the Pretty one who are either taken..." then noticed Barbara's floating form "or they're ghost ?"

Winston and Ray shook their heads with a smirk.

Everyone went in the room to greet them.

"My brother and I, present to you…" Olivia held her arms in proud admiration "our five fathers, the Ghostbusters."

To King Vince and Donny, they seem like five ordinary men…to Scuzzo, all five just look old…and to Beetlejuice, he sees four old geezers and a green glob.

Bobby turned to his teammates forming a confused look. "Where the hell have you guys been ?"

"Bob" Winston began. "road travel at our age requires several…several restroom breaks."

"Not to mention a rest at the Holiday Inn." Egon finished off.

Ray rested a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "We are not as young as we use to be."

"Speak for yourself…" Peter stepped forward, then dusted off his uniform sleeve in cocky pride. "I'm a living fountain of youth…." held his face to the sky "with boyish good looks…" then patted his stomach "and a killer physic."

Lydia, Olivia, and Bobby snickered.

"That's cute Venkman." Winston replied in a dry sarcastic tone.

"My fathers…" Olivia began, gaining the Ghostbusters attention. "I would like to introduce to you my blood father…" she gestured a hand over to a well, royally dressed blue skinned ghost. "King Vince, ruler of Netherworld."

The Ghostbusters waved at the dreary depressed King.

Slimer studied the handsome features of the King, then looked to Lydia with a raised thumb, and smile. "Alright Lupa."

Lydia sarcastic look with a smirk.

"Guys…" Bobby called to his teammates, gaining their attention "My dad…" pointed to the ghost in the black and white stripe suit "Beetle."

The Ghostbusters just looked at him.

Slimer shook his head in disapproval, then looked to Lydia. "Jesus Christ."

Beetlejuice gave Slimer 'the finger'.

"The new Gen is coming too…" Ray announced , then pointed to Egon "The PKE has been reading 3010." Then stepped to Lydia "Have you seen this 'Betty' ghost again ?"

"Not since that day." Lydia replied.

Ray formed an excited bright smile as he took Lydia's hand "I need you to tell me everything, even if it's weird, or really…really bad."

Lydia nodded her head and sat with Ray.

Egon removed the PKE Reader from his pocket, but Winston stopped him "You turn that thing on, and it'll flare up like fourth of July fire works."

"Gentlemen…" Peter began as he paced around the room, gaining his teammates attention. "There are 6 dead beings, 9 living beings, 2 half-ghost, and a partridge in a pear tree."

"The enemy is forming portals in different locations across Winter Raven…" Bobby informed, then reached in his pocket to give Egon a glass container. "I collected samples near the portals, the substance appears to be blood, but…" sighed heavily in defeat. "I couldn't tell with the equipment I used."

"What equipment did you use, Bobby ?" Winston asked.

Bobby directed his teammates to the make shift lab in Delia's gallery. "A Junior high edition microscope kit."

The five studied the photos, point sites on the map, the specimen collections, and Bobby's notes.

"I helped too." Melanie smiled.

Winston smiled, and kneed to her eye level. "And what did you do."

Melanie showed her laptop, which showed a BMW rolling up the driveway. "I installed some security cameras around the house."

Ray looked into the screen. "That's Claire's car." then left to greet her.

The door bell rung, and Charles answered, then he formed a confused look. He knew that face, knew who she was, but still couldn't believe his eyes. "Claire ?….Claire Brewster ?…Wha…You're…you're…"

Claire smiled while dusting her perfectly pink manicured nails on the tan uniform. "Daddykins gave me that same stare."

Charles looked over and saw three others…a short brunette woman with glasses, a short man wearing the same uniform as Claire, but with thick glasses, and a tall muscular ghostly clown, who has a altered version of the uniform.

Ray eyes widened in shock. "Claire, how did you and the team get here so fast ? It took us a day and a half."

Claire flipped her perfectly styled blond hair to the air. "We took my private jet of course."

The New Gen team entered the house, and Beetle caught then every interesting sight, then formed a big mischievous smile. _"The rich bitch is a Ghostbuster too huh…" _chuckled to himself. _"This outta be good." _then floated to greet her. "Hello Claire."

Claire turned to him, then formed a wide eyed look with a frown. "Mr. Beetleman." then studied his floating form. "I knew there was something odd about you."

"That's right kid." Beetle smiled, then studied her. "But you…you've much taller, nose jobs paid-off nicely, nice jugs, still snobbish as usual, and…" he pointed in reference to her proton pack. "you seem to have a thing for toys."

"Toy huh ?…" Claire raised a brow.

Beetle leaned closer to her. "You couldn't catch a cold, let alone me." he teased.

"Is that a challenge señor ghost ?" Claire asked.

Lydia jumped in the middle to block the blond vs. the blond. "No fighting, please."

"It's not a fight Lyds." Beetle replied.

"Just a friendly game of cat and mouse." Claire finished off.

"Alright." Bobby clapped his hands with a smile. "I bet ten bucks that Claire's gonna kick Beetle's ass."

Olivia raised a bill. "I will bet on the side of Claire."

"I'll bet Beetle." Said Scuzzo with money in hand. "That broad won't be able to catch 'em."

"I'll bet Beetle too." Said Cassie with a bill in hand. "I can barely catch him, so what could she do ?"

"This is not a house of gambling." Barbara Scolded.

Claire strapped her proton pack to her back. "Hey Beetle, why don't we take this outside."

Beetle floated behind her. "Fine by me." but when he floated outside, he no longer saw her. "Just as I thought…" floated toward the trees. "All talk and no action, just as snobs -" he got off by a sudden positronic beam that flew inches away from his torso. "What the fuck !" then the beam flew again, but this time hitting Beetle against his ass. "AH !" followed by Claire's laughter.

Claire came from out of nowhere and tackled Beetle to the ground.

Beetle rolled with her across the grass with his hands on the most favorite spot of a woman. "Oh, they're real." he squeezed Claire's breast. "Nice."

Claire smiled. "Wouldn't a pervert like you enjoy them out and about…" then pointed in a different direction. "like her."

"Where ?" Beetle looked with a smile.

"Right here." Claire kneed him in the balls, then punched him hard in the face.

"Nice right hook too." Beetle cringed in pain as Claire quickly leap and fired another beam from her proton wand, held and set the beam to maximum blast, then unhooked a trap from her utility belt, and threw it to the ground, and activated the traps suction….

Beetle struggled then it suck him in the trap, closing the door…the trap shook back and forth, then it cracked, and floated into the air, then it broke wide open. He floated to Claire with a wide open smile. "Your rinky-dink toy can't hold me, I'm the ghost with the most."

"But this wasn't to prove rather it could hold you or not." Claire began. "It was to prove that I could catch you, and I did, so I win." then she walked off.

Beetle looked so dumbfounded.

Melanie ran to Claire. "I caught everything on tape, it was so awesome, you were great Claire."

"Melanie…" Claire smiled, giving the child a big hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Well not really." Melanie then open her coat to show the huge combat knife in her chest.

"Oh Melanie," Claire crumbled to the ground with a frown. "I'm so sorry."

Beetle raised a brow at this sight. _"Claire ?…catch me ?…caring ?…Well that doesn't compute." _he thought.

"I know what you mean." Lydia walked besides Beetle.

"I didn't say anything." He replied.

Lydia shook her head. "You didn't have to, there are times I can read what you're thinking."

"Really ?…" He smirked mischievously, then wagged his brows. "What am I thinking right now ?"

She crossed her arms. "It's perverted isn't it ?"

Beetle curled his lips. "Maybe." he teased, then started to float away. "But if you're going to have that attitude, then I won't tell you."

**Dinner**

A house full of ghost, breathers, and two half-breeds eating together.

"I don't want this to be such a tense dinner…" Adam began. "so why don't we compliment or say something positive to each other."

"I'll go first." Beetle began. "I think Donny is a royal ass kisser."

Vince frowned. "Beetle, how dare you-"

"Well Beetle, seeing as I had to drag your sorry hyde away from the position of you on your knees, I'd think you'd be a better ghoul for it." Donny replied with a smile.

"Are you calling me an ass kisser ?" Beetle gave his brother the evil eye.

"Yes." Donny replied.

Beetle folded his arms. "Then say it."

Donny smiled. "You said it for me, and I want to thank you, cause I don't like saying swear words."

"Bobby's an ass kisser too." Beetle huffed.

"I know, and I'm glad." Bobby smiled. "I love placing my lips upon a nice soft supple ass…" then he looked to Cassie. "ain't that right baby ?"

Cassie blushed with a smile. "Right."

"Hey, I don't wanna discuss anus's at the dinner table." Delia scolded.

"Awww…" Cassie moaned in disappointment. "I wanted to tell Donny that he had a cute ass. Oh…" she covered her lips. "I guess I just did." then giggled.

Olivia and Melanie giggled.

Donny blushed with a smile.

"So…" Beetle looked to Lydia. "You and the slime bucket's been hangin' kinda close since he's got here, what's up with that ?"

Lydia cleared her throat. "Slimer's my boyfriend."

Beetle's mouth dropped…Claire's mouth dropped…and Barbara, Delia, and Charles fluttered their eyes and fainted on the table, as Vince raised a brow.

"Say…say whaaaaat ?" Beetle spat. "You…the slimeball…together…boyfriend."

Lydia shook her head. "Going on Two years."

Claire texted Bobby on her cell. _"OMG !"_

Bobby returned her text. _"I know right ? Cool huh ?"_

Peter text Olivia. _"Do you see the look on your Dad's face ?"_

Olivia returned his text. _"He has the royal 'WTF' look."_

Peter snickered.

Beetle wanted to scream to the very top of his dead lungs, but he just stared so shockingly to her with wide disbelieved eyes. "You're joking….right ?"

Lydia shook her head. "It's not a joke."

Beetle fluttered his eyes as the feeling of sickness suddenly filled his stomach.

"And they do the nasty." Bobby smiled.

Beetle ran out the room with an urge to vomit.

"Bob…" Lydia moaned from embarrassment.

"Now, I'm officially sick." Scuzzo shoved the plate away from him.

Cassie and Melanie snickered.

Bobby shrugged as his sister giggled.

"Olivia, that's not funny." said Lydia, then turned to look at Vince who had a raised brow and a very confused stare. "Sorry." then looked to the bowl in front of her. "Yumm…." trying to change the subject any way she can. "This is good chicken curry."

Beetle returned to the room and looked to Lydia. "Are you sure, you're dating that…that…thing ?"

Lydia frowned, but didn't answer, she just ignored and continued eating.

Claire texted Bobby. _"You're Mom needs therapy."_

Bobby returned her text. _"Yes, I know."_

Charles was the first to awaken from his fainted stated, he looked to Adam who had a very confused and concerned expression, then he looked to the Ghostbuster group who were eating just as normal and oh so casual. He gathered his thoughts, trying so hard to register what he just heard from his daughter about the green ghoul.

"What the fuck Lyds ?…" Beetle began in an upset tone. "The slimeball doesn't even have a co-"

Donny cleared his voice to interrupt his brother from saying the inappropriate word in front of Melanie.

Slimer raised a brow to Beetle. "Who would you know what I do or do not have ?" then winked. "Wanna check me out ?"

Cassie gave a wolf whistle. "Ohh…a cockfight." she cooed.

Bobby turned to Cassie with strange look as Olivia, Melanie, and Venkman laughed.

Scuzzo just shook his head in disbelief as Charles rested his head into his hand.

Lydia looked to Vince. "You might want to ignore them, my kids are strange."

"As are you, my Lydia." Vince replied.

"Ahh…touché." She agreed.

"Well…" Ray clapped his hand to not only change the subject, but to get attention.. "After tonight, we'll dive straight into The Netherworld."

Winston looked to his eager teammate. "If our equipment at maximum power can barely hold Beetle, then we're in for a quick loss."

"Not really." Egon began. "I increased the power flow from 75 percent to a new level of 100 percent, which makes the blast not only safe but effective."

"What if we run into a situation of were we might have to cross the streams ?" Winston asked.

"That shouldn't be necessary with the new power flow installed." Egon replied.

Peter raised a brow. "But what if ?"

"Then if that situation occurs, and there's no other choice, then we have to, but…we won't be able to survive it." Egon replied.

Peter slouched in his seat, rolling his eyes, with the 'why did I even ask' look. "Of course not."

Ray formed a wide eyed, wide smile of excitement and joy. "This is going to be so awesome ! I can't wait to-"

"Get blown into smithereens. Yes, I can see that." Scuzzo gave Ray an odd sarcastic look. "I'm happy for ya." finished off with a dry flat tone.

"Ignore the antique Ray." said Bobby.

Scuzzo raised a fist to him. "I'll give you what for, Beetlebrat."

"Ooohhh, sadist…." Bobby cooed in a sexy tone. "no wonder my sister likes you." he winked, then he looked to Lydia. "See Mom, even Scuzzo wants me." then returned attention to the clown, with a lick to his lips. "Ain't that right baby ?"

Scuzzo gave Bobby such a disgusted frown.

Beetle, Fuzzo, and Cassie snickered.

"I wuv you Scuzzy." Bobby puckered his lips.

Olivia kissed Scuzzo on the cheek, then they shared a peck on the lips.

Bobby and Peter howled like a wolf, while Slimer, Cassie, and Melanie wolf whistled.

Lydia looked to Vince. "Now do you see why I ignore them."

**Outside**

Beetle floated outside by the back porch in thought. "I don't get it…What the hell is Lydia thinking dating that slime bucket. I'm the ghost with the most, why not me ?…At least if she chose ole King depressing, it would make sense…I still wouldn't like it, but it least it would make sense."

"Lydia is a wonder."

Beetle turned to see Bobby. "Oh…it's you."

"Oh…it's you too." Bobby smirked with a smartass tone.

Beetle huffed.

"I wanna talk to you." said Bobby. "Maybe you can tell me more about this family in the Netherworld I have."

"Why don't you ask Donny ?" Beetle replied with a roll to his eyes.

Bobby walked closer. "Cause Don's not the one who skeeted 600 year old jizz into my mom. You're the Dad, you tell me what I need to know."

Beetle huffed. "You're like your Grandpa, Nat…he's a workaholic, you're kinda clean like your Grandma, Bea…she's a neat and clean freak, and you're nice like you're Uncle, Donny…and the rest of your traits came from me, at least that's the Juice family side. So there."

Bobby considered this. "Ah…so that's where I get it…hmmm…."

"Why do you work anyway ?" Beetle asked with such disgust toward the word 'Work'.

Bobby gave him such a stare. "My mother didn't spend 16 hours of her life pushing me out of her pussy for me to turn around and be unproductive, I have purpose to exist and do what's right, and damn it that's what I'm going to do."

Beetle was taken aback. "O-keee….touchie…"

"Why the hell do you sit around on your slimey ass all day ?" Bobby asked.

Beetle gave him an insulted stare. "Me slimey…me slimey…excuse me, but it's your mother who's dating the slimey ass."

"I think it's so cute that's you're jealous of Slimer…" Bobby smirked. "but my question remains."

Beetle huffed. "For your inform-mat-tion I do have a job…I'm a freelance repairman for the most part, and a sell shitty Time-shares on T.V."

"Hmmm…."

Beetle shook his head at his new found son. "You are like Don." then make a sour face. "I can't believe it."

"The only major thing Donny and I have in common is that we drag our older drunk siblings out of seedy bars and nightclubs." Bobby replied.

"Well…" Beetle huffed. "At least Olivia is fun, and I never thought I'd say that about a royal."

Bobby smirked. "You won't she's so fun in the morning…" he chuckled. "she'll beat your ass if you wake 'er anytime before 10am."

"I know." Beetle said flatly as he remembered Olivia digging her nails into his face, as Scuzzo strangled him. "I hate hangover people in the morning."

Bobby sat on the porch and looked to his father. "Why don't you stop floating for awhile and sit down."

Beetle raised a brow, then sat and took out a beer. "Want one."

"Nah…" Bobby said. "I've got work to do after our heart to heart."

"Why are you so hard on Lyds ?" Beetle asked.

"I'm just trying to protect her." Bobby began. "Olivia and I…we're trying our best. She running from more than just Julius, and she's so desparate to forgive, and all the weird shit is just plain-"

"Fucked up." Beetle interrupted.

"Yeah." Bobby confirmed, then balled his fist.

"Well kid,…" Beetle placed an arm around his son. "something tells me that this is just the beginning."


	19. Discovery

Lydia sat at the desk in her old bedroom writing in her diary, while Claire slept on a hammock. It became rare for Lydia to experience a strange episode were she mysteriously stood in front of Julius and his creation which appeared to be a clone live version of herself, but this time…when Lydia arrived in this strange place…so cold, so dark, so…so…bloody. The entire room is covered with patches of blood and flesh, and there stood the creation of Julius, the clone version of Lydia, standing face to face with her original self.

Clone Lydia kisses the original on the lips. _"He awaits you." _says the Clone.

Lydia's eyes widen once the skin of the clone opens, revealing her working, living insides…the beating heart, functional lungs, and a baby blossoming in her womb.

"_Hurry my original." _The Clone said right before she gave Lydia a skeleton skull shaped key.

Lydia woke in a deep gasp still sitting at her desk, she found the key the clone gave her in her hand.

"_Unlock the door." _The voice pierced Lydia's mind as deep as a hand reaching into her very soul.

Lydia knew which door, the closet door, the same door the would normally open to a hidden chamber which leads to the Netherworld. She unlocked the door which leads to the same chamber she grew to know but this time, instead of Beetlejuice waiting for her arrival like she initially thought, it's Netherworld's outlaw in the western sector, Bully the Crud. chained against the wall.

Bully the Crud, a born ghostly mutation of a male bull. He laid on the cold stone floor of the chamber, shivering from the cold wind that touched against his fur as blood from his wounds drip and dry on torn clothing.

As Lydia descended the chamber stairs, she approached him and noticed something very new, very….different. "A…alive. He's alive."

"Mooaahhh…" Bully looked to her. "Well, well…meet again, what a strange reunion we always seem to have." he smiled.

Lydia was taken aback by all this…way aback, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped from pure shock. "You're…you're alive…alive."

Bully smiled. "Yes, and you now see Julius's experiment works…Ghost will have a chance at life."

Lydia thought to her own torture, the times she was snatched from New York and brought to a Netherworld laboratory where Julius stood preparing cylinders of what appeared to be blood. Lydia would often be stripped of her clothing and strapped against a cold metal table as syringes withdraw her blood. _"It will be over soon my darling." _Julius would often say as the last her energy drains from her body, leaving her weak and helpless. Then, Lydia thought of Betty….Betty took some blood form her in Beetlejuice's casket.

Meanwhile….

Claire woke from what she likes to call her beauty sleep, to a rather suspicious looking bright green light coming from the closet door, she strapped her proton pack on and investigated further to discover Lydia at the bottom of the chamber stairs with someone who was written in Slimer's journal. Claire flipped her cell phone to text Bobby at first, but then thought he might be busy with Egon or Ray, so she texted the only one who might know more about the strange guy.

Slimer sat next at the dining room table as Bobby, Ray, and Winston discuss plans with King Vince. Slimer's phone beeps off and he looks at the message… : Get your green ass up here, _Lydia's with the cow. _It came to no surprise that Claire read his journal, for he caught her reading it here and there at the station, but with all aside, he knew immediately what cow Claire was talking about, and he quickly floated from his seat and fazed right though the ceiling.

Beetlejuice who walked into the room right before Slimer left, stared at the slimy green glob left behind on the ceiling.

Winston stared at the same slimy spot in the ceiling. "Something's wrong." He said this knowing that Slimer would only faze through things to get to food, or an emergency.

Bobby and Winston shot from their seats, grabbed proton pack, and ran up toward the stairs.

Back in the Chamber….

Lydia explored Bully's now living features with her hands, studying every detail unaware that her childhood rival Claire stood right behind her, studying the guy as well.

"_What's up…who's ass are you going to kick ?" _Whispered Cassie who suddenly appeared beside the ghost busting female.

Claire didn't answer, her eyes and concentration were heavily focused on the cow-like man she read in Slimer's journal.

Cassie centered on Claire's target. _"That's…that's impossible."_ she awed with widened eyes, and a shocked expression. _"Bully the Crud…alive. How could this be ?"_

Slimer shot ghostly energy toward the place Bully laid. "Back off !" then saw Lydia looking to him. "Lupa, get away from him !"

Lydia jumped in front on Bully to shield him. "No Slimer don't he's -" she got cut off as Claire pulled her away from the area.

Slimer turned to the lovely Ghostbuster woman. "Ok Claire, heat it up."

"Gladly." Claire turned the proton wand on, and turned the gage to 50 percent.

"No please…" Lydia ran back to block them from using the packs. "he's alive, you can't use those on him, that would be murder."

Bobby and Winston came into the scene as Beetle fazed through the wall.

"She's right." Cassie intervened. "Now that Bully lives, I'm not allowed to use my sword against him, I took an oath not to kill the living, as I'm sure Ghostbusters can't use the packs against other living."

Slimer nodded his head. "That's true, but I don't use a pack, I use my own powers."

"No Slimer, don't use your powers." Lydia plead.

Slimer formed a grin to Bully. "Oh, I won't use my powers to kill him…I'll just do this." he swooped to Bully and punched him hard in the face.

Bully covered his face, grunting in pain.

"That was a courtesy wake-up call to the Land of the Living." Claire spat raised a fist of her own.

"What the Fuck is goin' on ?" Beetle and Bobby spat in unison from different sides of the room.

Beetle looked to Bully and noticed the change, his eyes widened in awe and disbelief. "So the rumors are true."

Winston walked to Lydia. "Would you care to explain this ?"

Lydia lowered her head in tears.

"That's Bully the Crud, he was a ghost, and now he's alive." Cassie explained.

Claire pointed to Bully in tears. "He raped Lydia !"

Beetle turned to Bully with dagger death stare as he balled a fist full of his power.

"No, only Julius did that." Bobby corrected.

"I wish that were true." Slimer broke down, then looked to his surrogate son. "I promised your Mother that I wouldn't tell anybody about it when she confined in me, but I wrote in a journal, that's how Claire knows about Bully, and now that the secret is out, I can no longer hide my knowledge of him." then turned to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Lupa, but it's too hard for me to bare."

"I know…" Lydia sighed. "I'm surprised that you didn't break down and tell years before."

"Lydia, why are you trying to protect this guy ?" asked Winston.

Lydia looked to the elder Ghostbuster. "I don't think it was Bully's fault what he did, I forgive him, and he needs to be released."

Claire and Cassie showed concern as Bobby growled in angry frustration, and Beetle had a turn at punching Bully in the face.

"Beetle stop it !" Lydia plead in tears.

Claire grabbed her rival out of the way.

"_Lydia, protect him...protect Bully." _The mysterious voice plead from within Lydia's head.

Lydia pulled away from Claire grab and dug an old leather brown chest from a dark cubby whole. Inside the chest laid a sword she hid from a teenage encounter with Julius she never told Beetlejuice about. The sword is gold with a skull, and red tassels hung from it, and the holder is gold with beaded red designs.

Lydia placed the sword in the holder and tackled Beetlejuice to the ground, but if it wasn't one thing, it was another, because just as soon as Beetlejuice away from Bully, there stood Bobby punching Bully in the face.

"Bobby kick his ass !" Claire cheered.

"No Bob, stop !…Stop it !" Lydia plead.

Bobby stopped, and with his fist full of blood, he stared to Bully with an angry of hell dagger look, then pointed to him. "It's not my hands you have to worry about, it's my Sister." and walked away.

Lydia knew that her daughter will try worse than just inflict injuries to Bully, so she quickly removed the sword from the holder and slashed Bully from the chains, releasing him from bound. "Run Bully run !"

Bully ran and left from the door that lead to the Netherworld.

Bobby looked to Lydia. "Dammit Mom, how could you release the bastard ?"

"That was a product of Julius's creation, to turn ghost in living beings." Lydia explained.

Claire turned to Bobby. "But that could only work for ghost who used to live, right ?"

"Bully never lived, he was born a ghost." said Beetle.

"Lydia…" Winston called, gaining her attention. "If you forgive this Bully character for what he's done to you, then who won't you forgive ? Do you forgive Julius too ?"

"I…I don't know yet." Lydia replied.

"Let's get out of this chamber, then discuss the rest." Said Claire.

"_Rest now my original." _The mysterious voice said within Lydia's head.

Lydia gasped, finally realizing the match to the mysterious voice, it was the clone of herself she met. Lydia stood very still to see if she could listen for anymore….nothing.

"Ms. Lydia, are you alright ?" Cassie asked.

Lydia didn't answer, she just stayed very still, staring in to space as she channeled all her energy to once again hear the voice her clone.

As Bobby was about to pick his Mother up to carry her, Beetlejuice took charge of that, and everyone left the chamber to enter Lydia's room.

In the kitchen…

Bobby rest his hand in a bowl of ice cubes. "Dammit Olivia, Mom let that cow guy escape."

"Ease yourself my Brother." Olivia poured Bobby a glass of whiskey. "Drink this…" she tipped the edge of the glasses to his lips for him to drink.

"I don't want that." He spat.

Olivia removed the glass. "I know you are troubled, but there no need to continue your rage over someone who is not present."

"Dammit." Bobby slammed his injured hand into the ice, then grunted in pain. "Fuck."

Olivia gentle took her injured brother's hand and rubbed a portion on her ghostly magic to heal him, then looked to him. "The time will come for us to force vengeance upon Bully, and when that day shines before us and our villain is there, we will execute with extreme prejudicious."

**########################**

Dear Readers,

I know it takes me a long while to write and post chapters up, but to be truthful, I was highly frustrated with writers block, and at this point my Grandparents would have a saying. "One piece at a time." which is a saying we choose to sometimes ignore, but in the end it is useful advise.

I want to finish this story, it is part two to the very first story I placed on this site, and even though the story is a little off, and the characters come out of character a little, I just wanted to experiment what I could do with the characters I love.

One piece at a time….this chapter is short, but just enough to keep the story going, hope you enjoyed….Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	20. The begining to the end

Lydia couldn't really eat or sleep, all her thoughts were focused on the clone version of herself. Lydia has never seen anything like her, the clone is alive, but able to split herself open to reveal her insides, and the baby in her womb must belong to Julius.

Just then, Lydia received an image of Bertha, and old friend and school mate. Bertha was the tallest in class, boy crazy, and secretly wanted to be popular like Claire Brewster.

Lydia rose from her seat and sat next to her rich blonde rival, which now is a rich blonde Ghostbuster. "Claire, do you remember Bertha ?"

C: "Like yeah...Tall, lanky, light brown hair, overbite."

L: "What happened to her ?"

Claire posed in thought. "Hmmm…well after graduation, Bertha said something about going to Paris, and I returned here I heard she had some cosmetic surgery, but other than that, I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

Lydia thought back to the time she arrived in Winter Raven from the run in Sandworm Saturn. Bertha and Prudence visited her in the hospital…Prudence always looked the same, short with short red hair and thick glasses, but Bertha….Bertha had one brown eye, and one green eye, and at first Lydia thought that Bertha just simply lost a color contact lens, but now that it hit…that green eye was no contact lens, Bertha was possessed.

Lydia came to the possession conclusion for only one reason…Beetlejuice. Lydia remembers years back to a school play when Beetlejuice somehow possessed Claire, and although it was funny at first, a simple gag could've ended Claire's life. Lydia made Beetle promise not to possess a living soul in her presence, but what Lydia really notice was Beetle's possession…Claire had one blue eye which was hers, and one green eye which belonged to Beetle.

"_Bertha's body is a vessel for Betty." _Lydia declared in a whisper, and thought about more detail. She thought back to the time she met Betty in Beetlejuice's casket. _"That's why the kiss was so warm." _she touched her lips in remembrance. _"But why did Betty need blood ?" _then posed in thought_. "Either it was for the clone, or herself…maybe living blood is used to revive the ghost, giving them a chance to live." _Then held a confused look. _"But how could living blood jump start the ghost, especially ghost who never lived before like Bully ?"_

Lydia looked to her rich blonde rival, who now stood with Bobby, Louis and Charles. She began to reminisce about her rival, a rival who only cared about herself and money, a rival who would day after day criticize her for being dark and different.

Claire reclaimed her seat next to Lydia after recharging the pack.

"Claire…." Lydia called to her, gaining the blonde's attention. "Why were going to fight Bully to protect me ?"

Claire just shook her head with a pink lip gloss smirk. "Just because I think you're total weirdo Lydia Deetz, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get hurt."

Lydia just nodded with a smile, she knew in many ways Claire would always be Claire, but in others ways, Claire, like time, has indeed changed.

Lydia left her spot for a shocking sight, her eyed widened and her mouth dropped upon the view of Donny as he held child versions of Olivia and Bobby in his arms. Olivia appeared to be 8, and Bobby being three years apart, appeared to be 5 years old. "What happened?"

"Shhh…." Donny smiled as he placed the children in big fluffy pillow that appeared out of nowhere, then he turned to her. "I felt Olivia and Bobby needed some rest, so I turned them into small children."

Lydia formed a confused look. "Why small children ? You could've just KO'ed them without the extra trouble if you felt that strongly about it."

"Small children are innocent and care free, thus able to sleep easier, they would sleep good as older children who carry the world on their shoulders." Donny explained.

L: "I didn't know you had that type of power. How long will it last ?"

D: "Oh…just a few hours."

L: "You didn't block their memory, did you ?"

D: "Course not, they're just this way to rest and cool off. The children in this realm always so...so seem angry, and rightly so from what I read in the papers, but it shouldn't be this way."

Lydia held Donny's hand. "I'm glad you're here to play guardian angel."

Donny shook his head. "I don't intend to play anything Ms. Lydia, I love these kids and I just wanna help is all."

"Well don't help too much Donny…" Lydia smirked. "cause if you keep turning Olivia's drinks into fruit punch, she'll crush you like an empty beer can, and that's something I don't want to see."

"You're right…" Donny formed a bright smile. "she should drink more water." then winked. "Thanks for the heads up."

Lydia could do nothing but shake her head with a grin. "Ol Uncle Donny…still the same as usual."

***In Delia's art gallery/ make-shift lab***

Egon studied the samples Bobby gave him from the portals, he noticed an unusual structure of the sample…it was an DNA chain which was altered. "Hmmm….." He knew the chain wasn't completely human, and it had been spliced several times over. "hey Ray, look at this…"

Ray looked into the microscope where Egon studied and saw the altered DNA chain. "Jesus." the sight was captivating yet frightening. "What does it mean ?"

"I don't know yet." Egon replied. "but what ever it is, won't be easy to deal with."

Ray nodded.

Peter came into the room. "Maybe we should have Bob take a look at that sample."

Winston, who sat on the table. "Donny disabled him into child mode so he could rest."

"Dammit." Peter frowned.

"No, no it's just as well…" Ray spoke. "Bob needed it, he was lagging."

"I agree." said Egon.

"What are we up against ?" asked Winston.

Egon returned to study into the microscope, looking as the organism as it split, multiplied and reformed itself . "I still don't know."

"Speculate." said Winston

Egon sighed as he studied the organism. "It appears it's trying to form, but form into what, I'm not sure. The DNA chain is human, but the other chain it's mixed with in unidentified."

"The sample was retrieved from the portal right ?.." Peter studied the over head results on the computer. "Maybe it has to do with the King's blood line."

Ray and Egon looked at each other.

"Now that you mention it…" Winston intervened. "I remember King Vince saying something about his Father's blood or his power being able to shut and open portals."

"Yes, but that wouldn't explain the substance of living blood in a ghost." Egon replied.

"But what if the King's father was a hybrid like Olivia and Bobby ?" said Winston.

Peter considered all of this. "Maybe one of us should ask him."

They all looked at Peter.

Peter raised his hands in defense. "Oh no, I'm not doing it." then he looked to Louis. "But I know the perfect man for the job."

Later….

Louis, the shortest member of the Ghostbusters and leader of the New Generation, spoke to the King. "So you see, Your Majesty…we believe either your Father spliced his DNA somehow or, perhaps he's a hybrid."

"Living blood…" Vince considered this for a moment. "in my Father's blood…Impossible."

"Not impossible Your Majesty." Louis leaned toward the King. "Not when it's wanted bad enough. Many impossible feats became defeated because someone wanted it, especially those who like play God with scientific means."

"How true." Vince nodded, then thought. "So if this being so living, then it should be easily stopped."

"Easy, no, we don't want to assume the so suddenly." Winston intervened. "what we're dealing with could be extremely dangerous."

"Especially if the being is a hybrid which may possess greater strength with it's powers." said Egon as he came into the room carrying the microscope.

Vince looked to Egon. "And all this….technology, you can't identify what it may be."

"It's trying to live." Egon replied, then showed the King the microscope. "Since it's your Father's blood in question, perhaps you should see for yourself."

Vince looked into the microscope and studied the Ghostbusters great concern. "My God…what creation is this ?" he awed as the organism formed right in front of him. "Ghost as living…that indeed would be impossible, and even if it were so, the affects would be temporary, for Ghost need a vessel…a body to exist as a living being."

"Bully the Crud was alive." Winston pointed out. "I saw him, and according to Slimer, he was a ghost, most importantly a ghost who never lived."

"That would be the twist Mr. Winston." Vince relied then thought deeply about all what was going on. "I'm afraid I have no answers at the moment, and the thought of Ghost coming to life without proper ceremony is inconceivable, especially to one who never lived."

Ray leaned into the table "Tell us about this ceremony."

"Traditionally, a ghost who possessed pervious life can return to the state of life if …the original vessel of the being still remains intact." Vince replied.

"Then what about the Handbook, and the Maitland's ? Bob shared Lydia's diary with me, and some Otho guy tried the same ceremony." said Ray.

"That ceremony was not performed correctly, thus resulted in their reclaim to ghostly hood." Vince replied.

"But the book said it only need something personal, that's why wedding attire was used." said Louis.

"What is more personal than ones own body." Vince replied.

The Ghostbusters looked at each other, they knew there was nothing else more personal.

"The handbook is written fundamentals for ghost who possessed previous life, a wicked riddle to those who misinterpret the scripture, and dangerous in the hands of the living." Vince finished off.

"Lydia understood the book perfectly, not the Maitland's, and they're ghost." said Winston.

"Lydia is a rare living breed who can understand death. If you are dead, but not willing to except death, then one will never understand the scripture of the Handbook." Vince replied.

Peter looked to Donny who stood behind the King. "How long before Olivia and Bob grows up and out sleep ?"

Donny looked to the clock on the wall. "Half an hour."

The team looked at each other.

Ray turned to his teammates. "We better get crackin', we don't have much time to play with."

Charles, Delia, Barbara, and Adam heard what was happing through the vent, and are scared beyond belief about this spliced ghostly creation, trying to live.


	21. Chapter 21

After Lydia's encounter with not only her identical clone, but with Bully the Crud, she decided to sneak away from the white painted house to wonder the Winter Raven Grave Yard.

She stood and stared at Beetlejuice's casket. _"I wonder if Betty is still in there ?" _She thought.

Lydia then left grave of her best friend to now stand in front of a stone made house. The stone house holds many caskets to those who were rich, but much more than that, it was used as a gateway that led to the underground passages of Sandworm Saturn.

She stepped inside the stone house, opened the secret doorway, and entered the howling sandy world of the Sandworms. Once there, she descended the stairs to the underground passage.

"I must be crazy." Lydia said to herself.

"It's not crazy, it's cool." Said a female voice from behind.

Lydia turned to see Netherworld's living breed Ghost Hunter and girlfriend of her son. "Cassie ?…What are you doing here ?"

Cassie smirked. "I would like to ask you the same thing Miss. Lydia."

"Go back where it's safe." said Lydia.

Cassie folded her arms. "No way." then gestured around to where they stood. "Look around Miss. Lydia…I've been craving for this. I'm a warrior, I just can't sit on my ass all day and wait around, I want action. And with your wondering, I'll receive just that. I only live to fight."

Lydia shook her head. "Cassie please…go back."

Cassie just shook her head. "Not going to work."

Lydia sighed in defeat. "I can't convince you to go back, so I guess you'll stuck with me."

"That's right." Cassie nodded.

Lydia and Cassie walked down the stone covered cavern passages until they noticed a window. Lydia looked out the window to see the very spot she was kidnapped years ago. The place stood in the shape of a diamond, with black shiny walls, and it howled the sound of agonizing Sandworms in a state of terrible unspeakable torture.

"I remember…" Lydia awed with wide frightened eyes.

Cassie looked to Lydia, not sure of what was going on, nor what she had been through, but one suspicion became certain. "It's Julius, isn't it ? He did something to you in there ?"

"She's in there too." Lydia said as a tear rolled down her face.

"She who Miss. Lydia ?" Cassie urged.

Lydia turned to the Hunter. "You've got to go back Cassie, please…I don't want you to get hurt."

"What is it with you people ?" Cassie spat as she folded her arms. "I'm a warrior, a 90 year old warrior. I have mastered the sword many moons ago, and you people still say these things to me." Then shook her head, looking to Lydia. "Your dorky son acts the same way."

"Cassie please, I'm not trying to insult you." Lydia said. "I care about you, now please go." she pled.

"Not leaving." Cassie stood her ground.

Lydia sighed. "Then promise not to be a tough girl and run when I tell you."

Cassie didn't say anything, she was never one to make promises she couldn't keep.

***Lydia and Cassie entered the dark diamond shaped place….

"Wow…" Cassie awed as she looked upon the writings engraved into the wall. "The ancient scripture of the dead…"

"Ancient Scripture of the dead ?" Lydia turned to the Hunter.

"Long ago, way before I was born, and way before Beetle died." Cassie began. "The Netherworld had it's own language…" then pointed to the script on the wall. "this is it's written form. After a few centuries, the language died out, and only a few know it."

"I zulu Caloo la funnni zarhari." Lydia said in remembrance of what she was taught.

"I'm coming for you my Empress." Cassie translated, then turned to Lydia with wide surprised eyes. "How do you know the language ?"

"Julius." Lydia simply replied then looked to her. "I was his prisoner and somehow he could extract me at will Or send Bully the Crud to retrieve me. Julius forced me to learn to speak it, but not read it"

They continued down the hall until Lydia noticed her. "It's me…" she awed.

Cassie didn't see whom Lydia was talking about. "Who ?"

Then suddenly Bully the Crud stood in full living glory in front of the two.

Cassie withdrew her sword from the holder. "Back off man !" She held the sword to him.

Bully smirked. "I'm not here to fight with you Ghost Hunter." then looked to his former love interest. "I'm here for Lydia."

"I want to see my clone." said Lydia. "Will you help us ?"

He looked to the Ghost hunter, then back to Lydia. "Only if the Ghost Hunter agrees not to kill me, after all, I just walked into the lifeline of being alive."

"By oath I can't kill the living…" Cassie frowned heavily as she returned the sword into the holder. "but that doesn't mean I won't cause serious injury if you try to jive us."

Bully lead them down the sub-corridor filled with more scripts from the dead.

"Can either of you read this ancient language ?" Lydia asked.

"I can only read bits and pieces." Cassie replied then translated what she could. "Most are just promises that ghost will live, and the Netherworld and Earth will become one. Sandworms will be servants and the King of the dead uncrowned."

Lydia looked to Bully.

"I can't read any of it." He bluntly said.

***They arrived at a large double metal door…

"This is the lab." said Bully then lead them inside.

Lydia became anxious and was the first to enter. The room was large with dim lighting, filled with machines, lab equipment, and cold metal table and cages.

Cassie took notice of one cell in particular, it has a strong fleshy smell with blood all over the floor, and a open dead girls body in the middle of the cell which is labeled 'Number 4'. "My God…" she awed then cover her nose from the strong smell. "What happened to her ?" then she studied the face of the girl…it is Lydia's face. "Miss. Lydia…" Lydia looked to where Cassie stood and began to walk over to her, but Cassie held her back. "No, don't look."

Lydia knew from Cassie's expression that she saw something horrible. "What is it Cassie ? Tell me."

Cassie shook her head.

"Number 4." Bully responded. "The one Julius dissected."

Lydia stood very still. "How many did he clone of me ?"

Bully turned to her. "How the hell should I know ? All I know is that he locked me away after number 4 was dissected."

"Tell me about the four you do know about." said Lydia.

"Number 1, failed…after a month or so it died. Number 2, the future Empress and clone who speaks to us both, now carries Julius's baby. Number 3, the rogue…she was much more willing to satisfy me than you were, and she died because of her disobedience to Julius. And Number 4 was made just for study and dissection."

Lydia didn't know what to say, she never felt so violated in her entire life, and fought her urge to cry…but it failed.

Cassie shook her head to Bully. "Way to go cow." said with a flat sarcastic tone.

Bully looked to the Hunter. "Look you..." he sneered to her. "she wanted to see her clone, and now she's has." he smiled wickedly.

"You son of a bitch." Cassie replied.

Lydia stepped forward, then the clone suddenly appeared in front of them.

"_My original…" _Said the Clone called Empires. She gave Lydia a kiss. _"you should not be here."_

Cassie nearly fainted at the sight of this clone version of Lydia, it looked just like the mother of her lover she grew to know, only with her skin hooked open to reveal functional organs and a baby in her womb.

"Come with me." Lydia took the Clone's hands into her own. "I want you to be with me."

"_I can't." _The Clone replied in a sad sigh. _"I am the awaiting Empress who carries the future of the new order of our soon to be merged worlds. For me to be discovered missing would result in dangers far beyond what any world is capable of handling."_

"I can't have you suffer this way." Lydia cried. "You are a part of me, we belong together. Do you realize I lost apart of myself when you were stripped away from me."

"_I do." _The Clone replied. _"I was there, and I have suffered the same pains as you. We were separated by force, but still act as one in nature that no science will ever be able to separate." _Then gave Lydia another kiss. _"Go now my original…." _

The room began to glow extremely bright.

"_We will meet again." _

And in a flash, Lydia and Cassie stood outside in the Winter Raven Grave Yard.

"Goddess be still." Cassie awed with a wide eyed look from what she just experienced. "What the hell was that ?"

Lydia crumbled and fell to her knees. "That was me Cassie, that was the part that was stripped away from me. When I underwent whatever Julius did, it felt like a dissection, my blood was drained, parts of my skin burned off, and some hair was cut, he even collected urine and feces from me. But that wasn't enough…he took small fragments of bone and flesh."

"Shit." Cassie cringed.

"Then came the brain tissue." Lydia continued the stopped once she notice Cassie covering her ears.

"Please Miss. Lydia…" Cassie began to shed tears. "even I can't stand too much of that." then looked around to notice. "Where's Bully the Crud ?"

Lydia didn't know nor what to discuss about him. "Cassie…" she looked to the warrior. "Please promise you won't tell Olivia, Bobby, or anyone about this."

Cassie shook her head. "I'm afraid that is something I can not do."

Lydia shook her head, she understood why the warrior said this, and knew that even she could no longer hold her own secrets. "I don't blame you, and I won't be mad when you tell…" then sighed. "But please don't tell them around me."

"Yes Miss. Lydia." Cassie nodded then walked away.

"And Cassie…" Lydia called, gaining the warrior's attention. "just call me Lydia ok."

Cassie formed a shy smile. "Ok, Lydia."

Lydia wanted to tell her best friend, to share with him not only what happened, but everything else, but something or someone was holding her back, perhaps the other clones.

Lydia thought about the Empress, the clone version of herself that carried a child. She thought about the merge between the worlds…The world she was born in, and the world she grew to love. She always had thoughts in the past of how wonderful it would be if such a thing ever happened, but never ever did she imagine Julius as the dominating ruler.


	22. Mel's secret

**Warning:** This chapter may be disturbing as it explains the death of a 10 year old girl. It contains child neglect, drugs, an almost...notice how I say almost sexual situation.

**Melanie's Secret.**

***Mel's point of view***

_I'm bored… damn bored. I stand in this house in a small country town called Winter Raven. I look to the others… they're busy grown ups of course._

_I know what you're thinking…they haven't paid any attention to you because you're a kid. That's not true. In fact, being in this house is the most place I ever had attention. In New York, if I wasn't at the Deetz'es Apartment or at GB Headquarters, I was alone._

_Adam allows me to help with small house repairs. He showed me the famous handmade model of the town he created. He's got talent, there's no denying it. Barbara plays board games with me and let's me help her bake something. Course when she near me, she covers my ears when Beetle or Bobby say swear words. No wonder Ms. Lydia considers the Maitlands as real parents. They're so…so…parental. I never experienced such normal parental actions, you know…they kind normal parenting talked about on talkshows._

_Charles…he's a lost cause, that's my opinion, but at least he tries. Poor man, he can't really seem to talk to his daughter. He always looks awkward or nervous. I spoke to him here and there and all he does is buckle when he sees the knife in my chest. I was able to remove the knife and try again but... well… he fainted. Delia is an artist just like me. I don't make my drawings into scuptures like she does, but I like to draw. I hope to have my own comic book company one day... even if it is in the Netherworld. I don't think Ms. Lydia has given Delia a fair shot. They seem so much alike in terms of weird art, it's just expressed in a different way. As for her Dad, yeah…he's gotta step up his game a little._

_Oh and my favorite heroes….The Ghostbusters. I love Ray's hyper excited energy…for an old man, he sure can swing it. He usually plays 'Tag' with me. Playboy Peter… he's old but hasn't lost his boyish charm of getting girl's phone numbers. Winston is just laid back and has the most common sense. Egon is straight up science. And Slimer… I freakin love Slimer man, he's nothing but fun._

_Louis is funny, he's shorter that Scuzzo and is able to bust like the best of them. He's the only one who takes the bus to an assignment when he's alone. "It'll still be there when I get there." He says…that's his trade mark, but things started really getting funny when he leaves for missions wearing roller skates._

_Bobby…He's like all the famous five wrapped up into one person, except for his foul mouth, which I find hilarious, and his sarcastic humor to certain things. *Laughing* Barbara just shoved a bar of soap in his mouth for saying a bad word, and Ms. Lydia hit him over the head with a throw pillow…those three should perform slapstick comedy._

_World of the rich, Claire…I don't get it, then again I never did, but why would a snobby ultra rich Heidi Montag look-a-like be bothered with ghost busting ? She has her reasons but I'm sure it has something to do with facing a fear. She's such a California valley girl, but it's fun when we go to the salon together. I was rich too but c'mon Claire….really, do have to be so snobby sometimes ?_

_Janine…Her Brooklyn accent is key and I love it. Now that I think about it, she sounds like Ginger back in the Netherworld. Oh boy…to hear those two side by side would be fun. She only puts on the uniform only when the guys need her to, other than that…she prefers being the receptionist._

_The new guy, Fuzzo…another ghost to add into the team. He's tall and muscular just like a typical guy seen in Gold's Gym. What sucks is that he's mute, but what doesn't suck is that he watches cartoons. We watched my favorite called Happy Tree Friends…he almost vomited when the bunny exploded. I must say, he looks better in the GB uniform than he does in clown clothes._

_Olivia…I just found that she's a Princess…wow. She with Scuzzo, probably doing it somewhere or drinking. I won't bother her, after all…I know what's it like to get new friends, you want to spend as much time as you can._

_Scuzzo sucks…maybe It was bad timing or the simple fact I asked him to me how to juggle, but at that moment he really showed how big the rock up in his ass is._

_Cassie calls me her little sister. I guess when you're raised in a land with nothing but women, then…well…you know…_

_Everyone else is cool, especially Beetlejuice…he can prank anyone. Beetle was too busy laughing at natural misfortunes. Bobby fixed some buffalo chicken gumbo and shared it with the King…*Laughing*…The King's face lit up and he coughed as sweat streamed down his face. *Laughing* It was the look Mr. Deetz had when he ate one of my sour jelly beans. Or the look on Ms. Lydia's face…*Laughing* when she found Olivia had accidentally forward a picture of Scuzzo's privates on her phone. This house is comedy at it's finest. I'll never forget Scuzzo's look at new technology. *Giggle* He stood in front of the voice command oven and asked it for a baked potato…when the potato didn't come out… *Giggle*…He thought it was the oven was voice programmed in Spanish, so he said "El potato" *Laughing* Beetle was just laughing his ass off as Barbara and Donny looked at 'em…That was funny, no wonder he's a clown._

_All these people are my friends, all these people now stay in this house, all these people are now busy. I know better than to bother them, sometimes I pretend I don't, but not this time. This time is my time to reflect on me._

_I remember my last day of breath…._

_*****Flash Back*****_

_I sat inside of a black limousine as it drove around Downtown New York. I was dresses in black and made up like a grown up. Daddy trained to act a particular way for this very special day… his day of freedom._

"I told you to get Bob to do it but you just wouldn't listen." My Dad spoke. "Now you have to have your first with my boss" He looked to me. "Everyone has at least had their first with someone they liked."

"Bobby's not like that Daddy." I said.

_The limo stopped in front of the 22 story sky scraper of the Hilton Hotel. _

Daddy looked at me. "Remember, as promised… you make the guy happy and the rest of the month is yours. You can do anything you want."

_This was Daddy usual payoff ticket for having me deliver drugs, but this…_

I never really agued with Daddy, cause when I did, he would just drug himself till he O.D's somewhere, but then again…I wouldn't have to say anything for him to do that.

"Yes Daddy."

_When I got out from the limo, I saw that Ed McMann guy once again. He wore thick sunglasses, navy blazer, and tan dress pants. Some don't watch Star Search and don't know Ed McMann, so I would descirbe him as 'The General' from the movie Boogie Nights. You know... the movie where Mark Wahlberg shows his privates at the end of the movie. Actually, those privates belong to a stunt double, not Mark._

Anyway… I went inside the hotel room and opened a pink gift wrapped box. Inside the box was a short white lace teddy. The old toad forgot to clip off the price tag. I went into the bathroom to change. Once I did I took a deep breath and took care of business... or at least I tried like Daddy wanted, but the old toad had a heart attack while I was changing.

When I met Daddy again, he had a big smile on his face. "So did you do it?"

"How could I?" I said "The guy is dead."

Daddy's eyes got big as his mouth dropped. "I didn't tell you to ice the guy. You were suppose to -"

"He had a heart attack, Dad."

Afterwards I went to a jazz house. Alone like usual. I just sat there listening as the tune from the saxophone washed away that nearby gross experience. The live bands stop playing around ten o'clock at night.

I like the night. Walking the night sharpen my senses and makes me feel whole. I feel like I belong in the shadows. No one judges you at night, they just stab you if they want something.

I hangout in the subway and look at the people walk on and off the train. Sometimes I board the train, grab a seat, and just ride endlessly. I like to pretend I'm going somewhere nice. Sometimes - and I know it's ridiculous - but I like to image going to unreal places like Candy Land. And sometimes it's a real place like Disney World. That's the nice thing about pretending… you can be anywhere with anyone at anytime.

When I got home, Daddy was already packed and gone, but he left a note.

_'Beware'_

This was it… I knew what it meant. My killer was somewhere waiting for me.

It always about the dirty business of drugs. Daddy was sloppy and took the supply for himself and never paid them back. When Daddy got addicted to drugs, that's when things really got sloppy. But in the end, we always lived in a large mansion and had lots of money to spend.

I always cared for Daddy despite his addictions, but tonight was my last night on earth as a living girl.

The killer wore all black with a mask. I knew the killer was a guy. The guy was strong of course, so no amount of my blue belt training was going to help, however I did manage to use my switchblade to cut his face.

When I fell...that's when he got me. I turned around to get up from the floor, and that's when he used a combat knife to stab me right in the heart of my chest. I can still feel that first initial pain as the bones of my ribs broke, I can still feel the tear in my heart, and I can still taste the rush of blood as it spit from my lips. I can feel myself floating away…..

When I landed, I arrived in a strange world called the Netherworld. In my hand was The Handbook for the Recently Deceased. There's no child version of the book so I could easily read it. A ghostly woman named Juno told me. She claims to be a case worker for those ghost who once lived. She also told me that I was suppose to have another case worker but they wouldn't touch my case.

I guess I'm a special case only because kids who once lived and then die don't come to the Netherworld, they return to heaven; and I didn't. In a way I'm glad because I get to see my friends once again. But sometimes I can't help to wonder why I couldn't go to heaven. Juno wasn't going to take my case either. She said she wasn't goint to unless she was court ordered.

I remembered Ms. Lydia's diary and Juno's name written in it. When I mentioned Lydia, Juno rolled her eyes. "Oh… her." and just vanished.

The children of Netherworld were born and raised as ghost. Some wanted to know about the living realm and what happened to me, some just stayed away, and the rest rejected me. To me, they kids in the Netherworld were like the kids of the living realm. Not everyone is going to like you.

I had quite a day.

Then I heard someone cry….I followed the cry as it became louder and louder.

_"Oh, no…"_ I thought. _"maybe someone needs help."_

I broke away from myself to help, but when I got to there…all my friends were staring at me. I looked to Barbara, and the look in her eyes told the story. She saw the day of my death unfold as I was thinking about it. They all saw it.

As a ghost, I can't control my powers, and I think about my last day. It wasn't the hotel business I was mad about, it was the mystery behind my killer. Who was that guy? Probably another drug goon Daddy didn't tell me about.

I can understand full heartedly why Ms. Lydia couldn't tell her secret. You just can't tell something that you can't or too afraid to put into words. Ms. Lydia and I no longer have the hidden secret factor in common. I just wish it wasn't told in a harsh way that other people actually had to actually see it.

***flashback end***

Melanie floated outside the house.

"Hey kid…" Beetlejuice spoke as he leapt in to the air, floating in front of her. "Um…" he scratched his head. "Wanna go back in the house ?"

"No." Melanie sniffled. "I'm too embarrassed."

Beetlejuice didn't know what to say. He was one never to be shocked by child deaths, he knew they happened, in fact he was asked to kill a child centuries before, but didn't kill the child…he never would kill a child, but he felt so insulted that he killed the person who asked. "They're upset... true, but…who wouldn't be ?"

"I guess..." She replied then looked to him.

"They're just workin it out there systems just like you have to work things from yours." Beetle replied then looked to her.

"How are things in there ?" She asked.

Beetle sighed. "The girls are upset, the guys are upset, but I think the view crushed Donny more so than anything."

Melanie thought of her best friend. "What about Bobby ?"

"He wants to kick ass and ask questions later." He replied.

"I know he has his reasons," Melanie saddened. "But I miss my Dad." And just as she thought of her father, magic made him appear right outside the house.

"What the… Where the hell am I ?" Mr. Frankford looked around the strange town and to the house he stood in front of.

"Daddy !" Melanie floated by his side with a smile.

Mr. Frankford looked to his floating ghost of a daughter, rubbed his eyes then looked again. "You're a…you're a…ghu…ghu…ghost."

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't hurt you." She floated closer to him.

Mr. Frankford shook his head with a smile. "Ok…I believe you honey." then turned to an upset ghostly blonde. "Bob ?…" he raised a brow. "You're dead too ?…you look like shit soldier."

"Wrong guy." Beetle informed gruffly.

"I'm Bobby." The young Ghostbuster spoke from behind the child's father. Mr. Frankford turned to face him and got punched hard in the face. The impact made the bastard fall to the ground.

"Bobby…" Mr. Frankford yelp in fear. He knew all to well of the temper of this young man. "Let me explain…"

Bobby grabbed the man from the ground and punched him again. "Explain it to my fist." then punched the guy again.

"Stop Bobby!" Melanie cried as she tried to rush by her father's side but was held back by Beetle. "He's my Dad… Stop it!"

Beetle turned his head and saw Olivia who was held back by Donny. Olivia pushed Donny to the ground and charged for Mr. Frankford. Bobby stood back and watched as he allowed his sister to handle the guy. She punched him hard several times in the gut, then roundhouse kicked him in the face, and finally removed a switchblade from her dress pocket.

Olivia took the guy by the neck and looked to her brother. "Bobby, tend to Melanie. I will return." and thus began dragging the guy by his neck.

"No!" Melanie cried.

"No!" Donny rushed in front of Olivia, stopping her in her tracks. "He's had enough now let 'em be."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Donny, giving him a deadly stare. "I warn you to unhand me Donny unless you wish me to harm you so I may break him."

"I'm not gonna let you do it Princess." Donny spoke, standing his ground.

Olivia looked to the bloody faced guy who laid injured and terrified in her hand.

Donny extended his hand "Let me have 'em." he said firmly yet gently.

Beetle raised a brow.

"No, let me have 'em." Bobby spoke holding a fist.

"Please Princess…" Donny urged with opened hands. "give 'em to me."

Deep within Olivia snapped something so calming yet undescribable when looking into his eyes; this force gave such an impact for her to give so easily to him. There was just something about Donny that allowed him to formally title her as a princess, yet she would irate her new found father for doing just as much. But no matter the outcome or her displeasure, she couldn't be mad at him. "Damn you." She spat then gave the guy to Donny. "Do as you will with him." she said then walked away.

"Thank you my princess." Donny smiled and vanished with the guy in hand.

"Damn…" Cassie awed at the sight.

Beetle never saw this of his younger brother. _"Since when did he get those powers ?"_ he thought.

"Why did you guys have to do that?" Melanie cried, looking to Olivia and Bobby and then floated away.

***Meanwhile...

Donny sat Mr. Frankford on the ground of an abandoned barn. "Someone wants to meet you."

Mr. Frankford looked to another ghostly man. The man, looked very fancy dressed in black expensive clothing, had speariment green skin and long jet black hair. "Ah... Mr. Frankford I presume." The ghost spoke calmly having a British accent. "I can sense your relation to Melanie. It is very rare that I place myself in such affairs, but your action must not go unpunished."

"I…I…"

"Silence." The ghost said firmly and then snapped his fingers."You will not die nor be injured by the hand of my bodyguard nor myself. You should think of that as a blessing for we are gentleman who do not tend to… dirty our hands, as they put it." He said then gestured a hand toward a one eyed Cyclop man who appeared out of nowhere. "You will dealt with by the hands of a famous bounty hunter from the world of the dead."

After that was said, King Vince and Donny vanished, leaving the terrified man with the cyclops. "Word travels fast where I am from..." The Cyclop spoke as he walked around the terrified man "and it seems you had a little girl killed. I will not kill you due to law, but I will make you my personal meat puppet."

**Outside the barn, closer to the house.**

Olivia sat inside the house her brother. "I was so close Bobby… If it wasn't for Donny I would've -"

"Don't beat yourself over it." Bobby reassured, knowing damn well how close he came to breaking the guy's face. "It was good thing he stopped you."

"It would've been a pleasure to have Mr. Frankford at my grip," Olivia spoke bitterly with the guy still fresh on her mind "he would not have been my first kill." Olivia said.

Bobby knew his sister well and he began to quickly know his uncle the same way. "Somehow I think Uncle Don knows that."

Scuzzo walked to Olivia holding a bag of ice. "That was girl's pop huh..." He gently placed the ice on her sore hand and wrapped it with a bandage. "Nice work puttin 'em in the hurt locker."

"My score with Mr. Frankford was not satisfied, Scuzzo" She replied "it was interrupted."

"Next time we'll double team 'em." Bobby spoke, then remembered her words at Melanie's funeral. "He will dealt with by our lethal hands…remember."

Olivia formed a smile. "Ah yes, I remember."

Beetle, floating nearby, looked at the three and then turned to Melanie. He plopped down next to her. "So…how many 'I feel sorry for you' looks did you score?"

"Three." Melanie replied. "Mr. Deetz, Mrs. Maitland, and... Ray"

"Four, from me..." Beetlejuice said then shrugged. "just because."

Melanie formed a smal smirk. "Just couldn't be excluded from the pity party huh."

Beetle gave a smirk. "I never been to a party I couldn't crash."


End file.
